


Return of the Dragons

by Johnsdatter



Series: Return of the Dragons [1]
Category: Fairy Tail, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Crack Treated Seriously, Dad Might, Dadmic, Dadzawa, Deku also cusses sometimes and it's hilarious when he does, Don't Like Don't Read, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tail Elements, Fluff, Humor, I'm too lazy to write everyone down but ill try the important ones, M/M, Momnight, Momzawa, Multi, Nice Bakugou Katsuki, People Need Hugs, Reincarnation, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, but it's got plenty of crack, but really only to izuku and azami, endeavor's a+ parenting, half of this is crack, i have an ot3 with my oc's, i'll add more tags as i go on, nicer bakugo, no beta we die like men, oc calls Midnight Kayaman, the rest is serious, there's plenty of oc's, this story is based off my main female one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 46,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnsdatter/pseuds/Johnsdatter
Summary: Slime, a slime villain. Izuku's scent is mixed with it, so it had grabbed him. Then a man with the scent of many people around and a part of him came and rescued him. I open my eyes and sigh, some pro he admired rescued him and when they tried to leave he held on. But the air still buzzed as if agitated. Another scream from Izuku started me in his direction but I knew it wasn't one that meant he was in danger, so I followed the air carefully to pro fight. People were yelling and as I got close to the alley I heard someone yell at a kid to get away. My eyes widen and I run, only to see Izuku trying to rescue Katsuki.I noticed a man who smelled the same as the hero who saved Izu but I ignored that. The monster had members of MY WEYR! My inner self agreed with my anger and in a split second she and I were one, and the air all around us bent completely to our will. I disappeared from sight as every particle of air and all that entailed went still. The sudden stopped movement of air made everyone freeze.Azami Khuzamah was no where near normal, not when in her past life had lived in another world, a world full of magic.You know, beside the fact that she was also a dragon, a dragon known as Grandina.





	1. Prologue - I Think You Can Call Her Dina

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I'm new to AO3 but I'm excited to finally be able to post my writing. Hope hope everyone like this, and constructive critism is more than welcome.
> 
> This something I do for fun and if you don't like what I write than don't read it, but I do not tolerate hate comments or character bashing or anything of the like. If i see that I WILL delete your comment. 
> 
> You've been warned, now please enjoy.

Strange, a light. A fleeting thought of someone waking me up made me angry but my thought doesn’t finish. I don't remember my old friend’s name. For that matter, what is around me? This better not be a prank, why? Where is my memory? Why can I not remember anyone’s name? Something inside me tells me to pull myself out of my head, and I hear people talking. I barely feel my body moving even just slightly, trying to focus. Why is this so hard suddenly? Ive been able to do this for centuries easily. 

I don’t understand them, they sound strange to my ears, as if deep underwater. I focus instead on my other senses. My nose is invaded by many scents and I recognize, with some difficulty, the different scents that mark people. There are 5 at least, multiple smell of having had children. Another smells like me, my scent is on them and I plan kick my white comrades butt if he was up to his tricks again.

Opening my eyes again, I see I'm on a couch of some kind with a group of people nearby. Not moving my head, i trace each scent back to its source. It can't quite do it, but I follow a pulling sensation back to my gut, air around me buzzes, it waits for . . . orders. I follow the string that is this sensation and easily find the match to each scent. No one notices I'm awake, even if I still cannot understand anyone. That is until a purple/black haired woman’s scent makes me huff her scent out of my nose. It was somnambulic, it gave me a feeling of drowsiness. A white haired woman glances towards me, her eyes widening slightly. Otherwise she gives no sign that she noticed me. 

“Child.” I whisper, willing the air to carry my voice to only her. “You have children.”  
“Yes” she whispers quietly after a moment. She hides her surprise well, her lips barely moved. “I have four children. A girl and three boys.”  
“Why are you so sad?”  
“The fate of my youngest is unknown, his looks say he may be what his father has been trying to get and I fear that he will break Shoto.” I close my eyes willingly, thinking. I remember the feeling of a mother’s love. Not receiving it, but giving it.  
“I . . . don't really remember . . . but I believe at one point I myself had a child. A kind young child. No matter how hard he tries, a kindness built into a person like that cannot be undone. Show him the love he should know. That’s what a mother is for, is it not?” I ask her.  
“Yes, thank you. But may I ask your name?” I think.  
“I . . . I’m not-” I cut myself off and close my eyes once more at a sharp, sudden headache.

All the other adults turn to her as I open an eye, I hadn't heard what she said. The room fills with the scent of confusion.  
“Rei? What did you say?” an animal asks. I wonder if he was somehow related in a way to an exceed before I started to wonder what that was.  
“I was just thinking out loud. I'm sorry about that Nezu.”  
The animal smiles before seeing me. “It’s quite alright, but it seems our guest is awake.”  
I try to control my breathing so it doesn’t seem labored. Whatever I did with the air drained me more than I had thought. I look at everyone’s faces, lingering slightly on the woman who was now identified to me as Rei.

“Hello, I'm Nezu. Can you tell us who you are child?”  
“No.” I put it quite simply but one gets mad. Rei's mate. He starts yelling something about me being a spy or something, me giving a snort and even he falls quiet.  
“I don't even know who I am right now. Besides, you chitsiru, I don't have to answer to you. Also, why is my scent on the somnabulous?”  
“Kayama here found you outside half dead. Although you were healing your wounds, you weren’t quite conscious. Not to mention that they were healing incorrectly, so she used her quirk to knock you completely unconscious and stopped you healing your wounds so we could make sure they did that properly.” Nezu tells 

A thought pops in my mind that I can't do self restoration and the guys are at shit normally dressing wounds, and none of them can use healing magic. The closest thing to that is the holy light the white stultus uses and that won't heal unless your possessed. I ignore that little piece of information temporarily and focus on the new scent’s getting closer. With difficulty I sit up, noticing for the first time the bandages on my body.  
“Two boys are getting close, they smell like you two.” I say as I look at the blonde haired woman and the green haired one. The greens eyes widen as the blondes narrow. She smells like someone who used to be an assassin.  
“Why should we believe a word you say?”  
I blink and look down, smiling to myself. The short memory of someone next to me saying the answer I needed. “The nose always knows. But tell me why I should believe you, Miss Assassin?”

The blonde gets up, shaking with many emotions just beneath the surface. “What man had the soul to push a nature such as that back? Don't tell me it's a man chasing the kids that are heading this way? He’s got such a quiet nature, you must care for him greatly to quiet your soul enough to hear him reaching out.” ignore the stares I receive as the greenette starts speaking.

I wince as the purple/black haired woman sits down next to me, she seems to be about 15 or 16 as the adults talk amongst themselves.  
“Be careful, you were really hurt. And Recovery Girl had to open up a wound or two that had healed incorrectly.”  
“Thank you. When I scented a somnambulic I certainly wasn't expecting you to be so . . .”  
Kayama laughs quietly, “I'm honestly surprised that you know that term. You seem older than your body is but still, even adults think that my quirk makes me a succubus.”  
“Depends on how you use it. Even sitting here with you covered I feel slightly drowsy, but that's because of my heightened senses. There's a difference between a somnambulus and a succubus. One just puts people to sleep. The other doesn't just seduce, it will take ones soul in return for the pleasure they give you. You don't seem like the type to take . . . someone's . . . soul.”

‘Come back, time to come back. We are weak and must rest. We can return sometimes, but not now’. A voice echoes in my head and I get suddenly both extremely tired and satisfied. The last thing I recognize before it envelops me is Kayama catching me as I fall onto her lap.

‘This body is not yet strong enough for us, calm. We shall adjust in the years to come.’  
Indeed, all we need is time. Kayama was right, the body of a young child is not right for our full consciousness. We will adjust eventually.


	2. My Weyr, Go Cry to Mommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know there are many ways to strike fear into someone. The fear All Might gives if a looming doom that makes you feel like you'll lose, but you’re gonna fight anyways.” my voice echoes through the alley as the air moves to reveal me. I hear people gasp but I ignore it, even Katsuki is shocked.
> 
> “I'm about to teach you a new kind of fear."

I watch, shaking my head and huffing in annoyance at my brother. Izuku always insisted on dealing with Katsuki on his own and I obeyed his wish, or his sake though I also his the strength of my power. After living in this place since the age of 6 and living with the Midoriya's for that entire time, I had slowly gained more understanding of what seemed to be my past. The creature I met in my dreams or the voice on the wind always gave me a sense of peace.

I turned around to walk away when Katsuki called out to me, his voice quiet enough only I heard it. My eyes narrowed but I ignored his comment, what he thinks means nothing to me (that was a lie, but in school the three of us acted very different than we did at home). Leaving school, I decided to stop at the store on the way home, Inko said she needed some milk and stuff.

As I walk over to the store I put on my headset. I'd gotten it for Christmas one year from Kayama, now the pro hero Midnight. She gave it to me, having had it made especially for my hearing. I loved it and used it all the time. It wasn't until a shout from miles away from Izuku that I heard that I realized his time had flown. I drop everything in my hands and follow the wind to Izuku's last location. When he's not there I start to panic but take deep breaths. 

Slime, a slime villain. Izuku's scent is mixed with it, so it had grabbed him. Then a man with the scent of many people around and a part of him came and rescued him. I open my eyes and sigh, some pro he admired rescued him and when they tried to leave he held on. But the air still buzzed as if agitated. Another scream from Izuku started me in his direction but I knew it wasn't one that meant he was in danger, so I followed the air carefully to pro fight. People were yelling and as I got close to the alley I heard someone yell at a kid to get away. My eyes widen and I run, only to see Izuku trying to rescue Katsuki.

I noticed a man who smelled the same as the hero who saved Izu but I ignored that. The monster had members of MY WEYR! My inner self agreed with my anger and in a split second she and I were one, and the air all around us bent completely to our will. I disappeared from sight as every particle of air and all that entailed went still. The sudden stopped movement of air made everyone freeze.  
“You know there are many ways to strike fear into someone. The fear All Might gives if a looming doom that makes you feel like you'll lose, but you’re gonna fight anyways.” my voice echoes through the alley as the air moves to reveal me. I hear people gasp but I ignore it, even Katsuki is shocked.

“I'm about to teach you a new kind of fear. I don't get angry easily, I've got a calm temperament. But when me and my dragon both agree on something, it is never good for the one on the receiving end. You touched MY BROTHER and took a member of MY WEYR captive! Your gonna regret that because I'm about to make you go running for your mommy!!!” We growl as one, the air whirling around me and pushing him back. The tool that was his body was being pulled apart.

With a flick of my hand, Katsuki and Izu were safely behind me. Our growl is loud and carries for miles around. The right words come to mind as I lift a hand. A light blue magic circle is underneath me as the wind blows up in a whirl around me.  
“Dragon Art, Shattering Light. SKY DRILL!” the air creates a large drill in front of me. It goes straight through the blob and he taunts me that i can't beat him.

Spreading my feet, I raise on hand, gathering control of the air above him.  
My eyes narrow, “not true. No one can beat me in my element. Because this pocket of space . . . IS MINE!!” I bring my hand down and the air pushes him flat, holding him in places and I bring my hands together in a cage like gesture and the air obeys. Forcing him into a smaller and smaller form until I stomp my right foot and the bottles that I smelled him in earlier flew up. I forced him into them before letting him and the air drop. I felt the air slip out of my complete control and my hair fell back down.

Complete and utter elation fills me that I protected my weyr well and roared at the sky as the crowd cheers. I look to the east as I hear answering roars and I preen at the distant praise of my old friends.  
I turn to Izu and Katsuki, “you two ok?” Katsuki doesn't answer and just stares at me as Izu grins and nods. We proceed to get yelled at and or praised by pros and the media for what happened before getting sent home.

I still feel weary, but I didn't really notice it until someone tried to touch Izuku and I growled at them. The pro backed off and I felt fine but most everyone kept their distance after that. Having learned a long time ago, Izuku bowed his head. Most thought he just felt ashamed or something, based on what I heard and scented. In reality though he showing the back of his neck and showing the scent glands at the base of his neck. This made his scent more prominent and calmed me.

And it was while we were walking home that I got suddenly very tired. The overwhelming exhaustion was expected, I just wasn't sure when. I stopped walking, recognizing the scent of the man Izuku admired the most. The one that saved him.  
“Izuchan, I'm going to stay over at Mitsuki's place tonight. See how Katsan is. You keep going, I'll see you later.” He smiles weakly and nods, he'd been worried about Katsuki as well. This was also the best way because I waited there for a minute and felt utter elation when I heard All Might tell my little brother that he could be a hero and would be inheriting his power.

I turned and quietly walked away, time to check on my other brother. I had some explaining to do, even if I didn't suppress my power around him as much as I didn't around Izu, Katsuki still didn't know how truly strong I was. Honestly, I didn't even. But there was one thing that came from this that made me extremely happy, my past memories were returning. After becoming one with the dragon that had been apart of me for years, we were finally coming back together into the single being we used to be. I understood that now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wha'd you think of this chapter? leave a comment if you found typo's or anything as constructive critism is welcome. Thanks for reading and please leave kudos if you liked it!


	3. That Was a Nice Dream, Testing Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excusing myself, I walk away and questioning why my other half told me not to tell the pillar of peace how my power really worked.  
> “So explain to me why I can't tell him?” Because I had ear buds in people just thought I was on the phone, so no weird looks. Learned that lesson years ago.  
> ‘It would have compromised us. He would have told someone, no matter what. We are not like him.’

Over those next month's I was constantly getting dreams of my past. I knew Izuku was training with All Might on the beach to become his successor and as much as I wanted to, I didn't interfere. If I moved any trash he wouldn't be ready for this power. But I did go watch him all the time, he was getting so strong and it made me happy. When Inko showed me what she saw in his book about a costume, I helped her make his costume with some adjustments. And with Masaru I made my own as I was also applying to UA with my brothers.

“What about we make the boa here and add the feathers there.” I was going over my costume design with Bakugo's fashion designer dad Masaru. I'd made a base but he was helping me fix it up, pointing out some design flaws and adding some extra things I hadn’t thought of.  
“Yeah, I like that. What about the boa though? It should have a use besides keeping my body temperature up.”  
“What if the feathers were soft and flexible to the touch but they can detach from the main center and once they do they change to a hard substance. Then when you can control where they go with the wind. What do you think Azami?”  
“I like that, and they should be able to change back. I know someone who can help with that. He’s a metal expert, thanks Masaru!” after a reply of being happy to help I leave and head for the beach, where I know Izu is. 

‘At this point he must not even be telling Inko, as she would have been ecstatic’ I think to myself as I climb onto the pile of debris. Grabbing a soda can from the top, I grin to myself.  
“Catch!” I yell as I hurl it as fast as I could towards Izuku. He turned around and caught it, his face panicked.  
“A-Azami! Uh-uh, um.”   
“And when were you going to tell me bout this? I've known from the beginning.”  
He sighs and turns to the skeleton man while waving for me to come down.  
“We can trust her. All Might, this is Azami Khuzaimah. She's basically my sister.”  
I bow to the old pro hero, “it's a pleasure to finally be able to meet you. I apologize but I know everything. I heard you conversation with Izuchan before you first started training. I've told no one but thank you for giving him this opportunity.” 

He smiles as I stand up again, “he's a good young man and certainly deserves it.” I smile as Izu blushes. I don't mention All Mights scent of many people as another one catches my nose.  
I sneeze, grumbling.   
“Stupid smog polluting the air.”  
Izuku keeps working on All Mights orders I talk to him a little bit about my powers.   
“You can sense everything in the air? Impressive. You've got a strong quirk.”  
“Thank you.” I smile and I don't continue as my other half warns me not to.

Excusing myself, I walk away and questioning why my other half told me not to tell the pillar of peace how my power really worked.  
“So explain to me why I can't tell him?” Because I had ear buds in people just thought I was on the phone, so no weird looks. Learned that lesson years ago.  
‘It would have compromised us. He would have told someone, no matter what. We are not like him.’  
“Well no DUH we’re not like him. But I don’t get why we can't trust him! He's the number one hero, and considering his own secret I'm pretty sure he can keep ours.”  
‘No. Telling him would not only put us at his mercy but the others as well. Besides, telling him the minimum would make him want to know more. Remember when Izu first started learning about us?’  
I cringe. It was a couple years ago that we slipped up and Izu found out about our split soul. He'd bothered us about everything for weeks!  
“Shut up. Not everyone is Izuchan. Look, if you really don't want me to then I won't tell Might. But I get to talk to Rei today.” I sense her grumbling, as she loved to talk to Rey. My other half loved to gossip and was Rei's main source of knowledge outside of the mental hospital.

My smile to myself, knowing I had won this conversation. I don't even bother to remove my earbuds as I get to the hospital, I've been coming for years so everyone knows me. The lady at the front desk, Mila, smiles and nods. Letting me know the room is open. I wave in thanks as I keep walking. Once I get to Rei's room I open the door, close it, and lean on it.   
“Gran today, huh? What did Dina do to make you mad?” Rei asks, her voice having a teasing tilt to it as she used my nickname. I groan in answer.  
“WHERE do I start?”  
“So not really Dina's fault your in a bad mood. What's wrong?” I both hear and sense Rei pat her lap and I go over and out my head in her lap, kneeling between her legs.

I sigh “my heat is going to start this year and Dina keeps pushing me to find my ‘heat mates’ because apparently we don't have a destined mate but the mated pair have been our heat partners for centuries. Not to mention Izuchan had been keeping a secret from us. And for the past two weeks I haven't slept well because every time I do my head is filled with memories of our past.” I complain as Rei pets my head. She laughs lightly, knowing I was using her to release my frustration.  
“Sleep Grandina. Your safe here.” her voice is comforting and I sigh as I allow myself to fall asleep.

I open our eyes metaphorically and using my magic, watch Wendy cry at the loss of Cait Shelter, her overwhelming sorrow falling through the air in waves as Erza comforts her. It hurt, not being able to comfort my daughter. But I had to stay with in her body, it wasn't time yet. It frustrated me extremely, and I made sure to let the Fire Dragon King know about it. Igneel cowered away inside of Natsu, he’d rightfully learned to fear my wrath. While he was more powerful, my element was to be feared. I'd proven that before. The fact that I can't reach him as we are now is the only reason he wasn't running away or preparing for a fight. 

I open my eyes, blinking. I sit up and yawn widely, the dream being partially forgotten and added to my past memories.  
“Morning Gran.”  
“Says the old lady to the teenager.” I mutter and Rei laughs. I look at Rei and blink the sleep out of my eyes. Don’t forget you have white hair too!”  
“Haha, well did you sleep well?”  
“Yes thank you i-” I freeze, my eyes going wide as I registered the sun rising. “Did you say it was morning?”   
“Yes. It's 6 am.” I bolt up cursing.  
“Stop growling in dragonic or whatever it's called. What's wrong?” Rei asks, using her mom voice. 

I gather my things as they had all fallen out of my bag during the night after I'd just dropped it after getting here.  
“It's Ancient Dragonic, dragonic is a totally different thing. And today is the entrance exam for UA! At this rate I'm gonna to be late and I CAN'T be late.”  
“You know Mina? She volunteers here sometimes?” I nod as I reach under Rei's bed to get my phone.   
“Well she works a night shift and she was working last night. She should be leaving soon. She has a cycle.” I freeze as a rush of relief flows through my body, after a quick hug and thanks good bye, I’m running out of the room. I be to the lobby and immediately try to locate Mina's scent of acid and, quite literally, the color pink. Locating her quickly, she was already outside. I take off for the parking lot.

I cover my mouth and hold on as Mina's pink motorcycle revs towards the Bakugo’s house as it was closer to UA. As it turned out, Mina was also going to take the test to get into UA so she was happy to help.   
“So you know anything about the physical part of the test? I've heard rumors around the hospital that you know a pro personally so . . .”  
“Haha, not really. Midnight doesn't talk about the entrance exam much. But I can tell you that well be fighting some kind of robots. That's on the website, along with the info that there are four kinds. What's I've gotten from Midnight is that each one has different points while the fourth kind gets you none.” I yell to her. She whistles. “Also, and I think only I know this but there are two types of points you can get. One kind for destroying the robots, another are called rescue points. That's all I know.”  
“It's good info. Thanks! We're getting close. I'll wait 5 minutes before leaving. K?”  
“Fine. Thanks.” in my mind I thank Dina for making me pack my gym clothes and lay out my outfit before I left the house the other day.

We pull up to the large Bakugo house and I run in.   
“Azami where-”  
“Notime!” I yell as I slide into my room. With help from my powers, I shed my clothes and put on my other ones. Grabbing my bags on the way out I run, catching something Mitsuki throws at me.  
“thankswishmeluckBYE!” I yell, rushing out the door and onto Mina’s bike. She revs up and we speed out of there. I look at what Mitsuki had handed me, I smile. It was an air pack. I can eat air and while it doesn’t fill me up as much as food with substance, this will power me up as well as get me through the day. And tied to it, was an apple. I laugh to myself as i take a bite. Turning around on Mina’s bike I lean against her as we ride towards UA. It surprises Mina but when she realizes that I’m somehow still secure, she laughs.  
“Your full of surprises Azami! I’m certainly surprised though, from what I’d heard at the hospital, your fearsome and scary!”  
“I can be, I’m just usually not. You know, I was in a really bad mood once and one of the nurses saw me and was convinced I was mental! She honestly called the police, and forced me to take a test on my mental stability. She got fired for that because nothing was wrong with my mind!” I yelled to her. Although my secret was almost found out because of that little happening. Kayama got me out of there, which I was grateful for, but Mitsuki was super pissed. She was literally ready to fight that lady, for that matter so was Katsuki. I smiled as I continued eating my apple.

We slowed down as we got close to UA.  
“Hey Mina, since we got a few minutes. By the way, thanks for that. But you wanna see something really cool?”  
“Heck yes! I’d love too! And I was happy to help! Your a cool girl, by the way, I don’t think we properly exchanged names. I’m Mina Ashido. You can keep calling me Mina though.  
“I’m Azami Khuzaimah. You can call me Azami if you want, but my friends call me Gran.  
“Gran? Seriously? I mean you do have white hair, but you seem a bit young to be a grandma!”  
I laugh, I loved Mina’s sense of humor. “Maybe. But it’s just a nickname I’ve had for as long as I can remember. There are times in my life where I’ve acted much different than I normally do. I seem older in the way I act and my power level skyrockets. The way I talk also changes a lot. They call that version of me D-I-N-A, DEE-NAH. But as a joke, when I’m me they call me Gran sometimes. Plus the looks we get when my friends call me that in public are the best.”  
“I’ll bet GRANDMA. We’re h-” Mina starts to tell me we’re at UA, but I already know. She stopped talking to steady the bike as I had jumped up and was currently crouched backwards on her bike.

The wind whipped around me as I let go of my control that kept it from blowing my hair in my face as I ate my apple. The feeling was exhilarating, as if I was flying on my own again. I knew that wasn't true, due to the fact that the air wasn't as crisp as it could be, or for the matter of all the sounds that I was tuning out but still hearing in the background. I bonded with the air and stood up on Mina's bike, my weight this time was not a problem as the air curled around me and tried to pick me up. It carried the excitement, nervousness, and other emotions of all the people wanting to get into UA’s hero course. A small breeze that went almost unnoticed carried the scents of Izu and Katsuki, telling me they were already here and ready to go. I smiled, opening my eyes and jumping.

I landed on the wall of UA as the wind still swirled around me, it was calming my own excitement and nervousness. Mina's voice pulled me out of my trance and I looked down at the girl who had run up to me.   
“Dude! That was epic! Was that what you were gonna show me?!”  
“Nah, I was gonna show you how I eat what's in here.” I jump down and hold up the thermos. “It's filled with air. Watch.” I open it and air started leaking out. Beach air, sweet, salty, clear beach air. I sighed and mentally thanked Mitsuki as I tore off the cap and the air burst out. Opening my mouth I pulled the air in. Once I stopped tasting the Oceanside I stopped eating. City air tasted awful, full of smog and other air pollutants.

I looked as Mina's awed face as I liked my lips.  
“Girl are you purring?!”  
“Growling, but I've been told it sounds like purring.” although I knew she was right, I had been purring. The best air (in my opinion) is high altitude air from mountains or ash beach air. I continue making the noise as I walk with Mina towards the school, we found out our seats were next to each other and high fived. We chit chatted until President Mic came out and true to get the audience involved with him. I quietly laughed at him. It certainly was funny to watch. When the tall blue haired kid stood up and asked Mic a question, he also told off Izu for his mumbling. I was still feeling lazy and calm thanks to my snack, so it was easy to control the air and let Izu hear me. As well as Katsuki who was right next to him.

“I told you to be careful of your muttering Izuchan. And just because he's sitting next to you, don't kill him Kat.”  
“Don't call me that!” he quietly hissed as Izu blushes and whines quietly. I snicker to myself as I weave through the scents all around me for anyone else I knew. Jiro from the music store and her best friend Denki was here. They would make it through just fine. My nose crinkles as I smell a pervert through and through. I really hoped he wouldn't get in. 

Once the written tests were out it felt like I flew through it. It all seemed so easy and obvious to me. I sighed and laid my head down on my table once I was done, I felt strangely at peace with everything around me. I haven’t felt this calm since . . . I left my head down but my eyes shoot open and narrow. The last time I felt like this was when Katsuki found dragon root and put it in my food. I was high for a week! After telling myself I would kill him later I settle down and try not to purr again. How he infected my ocean air with dragon root, I didn’t know but I would find out.

I just hope this won’t affect how I perform in the physical test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In her head, Azami calls Izuku and Katsuki by their first names, but aloud she calls them 'Izu-chan' and 'Kat-san'. they have no problem with this, but for when Azami drops the -san part of Katsuki's name and just calls him Kat, which only makes him mad and is very funny. she doesn't call him kacchan like Izuku does as a sign of respect, is was a name single to him and something only he's allowed to use.
> 
> Dragon Root is a plant that is on both Earthland and Earth, but being known by different names. Is Azami injests dragon root she basically is super laid back and chill, acting like she's high. the only difference is if it's through physical food or the air. in physical food there was only a little but, but as you saw, she acted like that for a whole week; eating it like that makes it much more potent to Azami thus its affect lasts longer. eating it through air is much less potent, still making her act very high, but only lasts about a day depending on how consentrated the air was.
> 
> anyways, see y'all in the next chapter!


	4. Bully Made Us Combine Once More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I narrow my eyes as I fully growl with Dina, our voice something utterly fearsome. “Child, you could never beat me and you know it. Your ALL talk, and no. BITE.” I tell him, snapping my jaw and making a clack sound that emphasized my words before blinking and going back to normal.

I sit down on the bus headed to Arena 3, Mina sitting next to me on the bus. People going to each arena have to take three busses because of how many people there are and so help Katsuki he should be grateful were not only on different busses, but different arena’s. But I did give him a piece of my mind.

Flashback

“Katsan!” I call out, I was so angry but you would never know considering how everything about me said I was calm and didn’t have a care in the world. The blonde turned around, grinning when he saw me. Ignoring Mina, who was watching with interest, he stood there and watched me get close to him.  
“Feeling good?”  
“Maybe, but you should know how im feeling you little s**t.” I tell him calmly. He snickered.  
“I don't know how you got dragon root in my air thermos but if my performance in the physical exam is affected because of this I'm going to absolutely kill you.”  
“Tell me that when your not high.” he laughs and walks away.  
“Oh don’t worry, I will. But your going go down next time we spar at the very least.”  
“You’ve never beaten me when we spar.”  
“I’ve also never shown you how strong I really am. As you now know. Thanks a lot for getting kidnapped by the way. Good luck.” I tell him without much feeling, but I did get a teasing tone and some sass through. Based on his face, I succeeded in my goal of either scaring him, or pissing him off. I got both, I think.

Keeping my eyes closed I hear the quiet conversations happening between hopeful people. I smell a lot anxiety and nervousness but one smell dominated the others around it to a certain extent. Mina was talking to someone behind us, telling them that they would do fine. I didn’t look but their scent told me something was interesting about them. I ignored the girl and Mina, for the time being, as the dominating scent moved.  
“I really hope I get in! It would be SO awesome!” a girl exclaims near him, and my body tenses, readying for a fight.  
“As if! A loser like you could never get into someplace like UA! In fact, none of you could! I’m easily the only one here with the skills to get into UA!” I open one eye to see a black haired kid standing up by the front of the bus and he obviously has large ego as he was talking so highly of himself. I smelled a couple people get mad, but most of the bus filled with the scent of doubt and the start of belief.  
“You really shouldn’t say things like that when so many are nervous and might actually believe a liar like you.”

The sudden amount of anger coming off of him made me laugh, he took that badly.  
“And you think your better than everyone here?!” he’s not the only one who took that the wrong way, just not on such a scale.  
“No, I'm actually not. Im telling you off for saying that though.” Mina snickers next to me as he gets red and starts to show that he’s losing his cool.  
“You have no right, your not my mom. Besides, it’s a fact!” he scowls as I smile lazily. Curse Katsuki and curse dragon root.  
“Besides, you don’t seem that worried! Or anything really, are you high or something?”  
“Or something. And by the way, it’s called ‘the eye of the storm’. Just because I’m calm doesn’t mean I’m not mad. It’s rare for me to show my anger. I don’t explode and make a mess like you do sweetheart. I get calmer as I get angrier. If i get to the point I explode, well.” I lean forwards towards him, smiling and my eyes narrowing. Dina didn’t like this guy so she was helping me to ‘teach this youth a lesson’.

With her help, my voice became more of a purring growl that was somewhat frightening, and my eyes glowed yellow.  
“The last time someone got me to that point child, they ended up in the hospital with their right arm shattered. Left leg had two breaks in it, the right one several fractures and one compound fracture. They had four broken ribs and seven bruised ones. A broken cheek bone, and a concussion that left then unconscious for, I believe 6 and a half months.”

I sit back against my seat and hook my arms over it, crossing my legs. I scented his fear easily at this point, the rest of the bus was either in absolute awe of me, or a little scared themselves, but more thought I was great for putting him in his place. You’d be surprised what you can smell from a person.  
“And, if I remember correctly, I broke a kidney and exploded their spleen from the inside.”  
“Y-you, your lying.” he said to me, pointing, his voice shaking as his eyes were wide.  
“She’s not! I heard about that! There was a huge storm that night that no one had been expecting. It was a hurricane that seemingly came out of nowhere! No one knows what caused it!” someone exclaimed and I grinned at him.

I narrow my eyes as I fully growl with Dina, our voice something utterly fearsome. “Child, you could never beat me and you know it. Your ALL talk, and no. BITE.” I tell him, snapping my jaw and making a clack sound that emphasized my words before blinking and going back to normal. He fell to him knees, scared out of his mind and the bus breaks out in cheers as we pull up to the huge arena for the test. I get up first, stopping by the male bully. I crouch next to him as I pass, whispering in his ear.  
“By the way, who do you think caused that storm? Huh? Better not bully again, or I will find out. You should fear that next storm. Be careful out there, alright?” I patted his back as he faints and i walk out. Someone lifts me up and I look down to see im on someone’s tail.  
“Tail huh? Niccceeee.”  
“Im Mashirao Ojiro, thanks for stopping him. He’s from my middle school and an absolute jerk. You might have scared him a bit too much though.”  
“Oh he’ll be fine, at least physically. Mentally, he’ll fear every storm of his life now and won’t have any sense of pride for a couple years, but he’ll survive.”  
Ojiro smiles with a sweat drop, “you are savage.”  
“But she’s cool!” I look at the floating clothes with a girls voice and figure.  
“So that’s why you smelled so interesting. Nice to meet you. I’m Azami Khuzaimah. It’s a pleasure.”  
“Im Tooru Hagakure! Nice to meet you, and good luck!”

“Thanks, and good luck to you both. Thanks for the ride Shirao.”  
“Shirao?” Mashirao asks and I cringe a bit as I get off his tail.  
“Sorry, I nickname everyone. I’m bad at remembering names so it’s my way to remember. I won’t do it again.”  
“No it’s alright, I don't mind.”  
“Give me a nickname!!” I turn to Tooru.  
“Hmm . . . how bout RuRu?” she jumps up and down, her arms seemingly above her head it the gym clothes were any indication, not to mention she scent of excitement and happiness, she really liked it.  
“I LOVE IT!” knew it.  
“Im gla-” I stop talking and look towards the stadium. The doors were about to open.  
“A tip, get to the front of the crowd and start running as soon as those doors are open enough, it’ll give you a head start.” I whisper to them. “Don’t question it, it’s part of my quirk. After the test we can trade numbers and I'd be happy to explain it to you some time over coffee, but get to the front. As soon as the gates open, run through.”  
“But won’t we get in trouble? Were . . they never said to wait for a signal did they.” Shirao asks quietly so we wouldn’t be over heard.  
“Ding ding, right on the head. Now go, I’ll-”  
“Come with us! It’s only fair! Lets go!” Ruru yells quietly and I smile as they carry me through to the front with them. I take a deep breath, grateful that the dragon root has worn off, or at least partially. I still felt the hypersensitivity of the air so it wasn’t totally out of my system, not surprising. But I could act normally now, rather than high, which would’ve been suspicious.”

The gates opened about five feet before I nodded and we ran through, other’s yelling at us to wait for a signal and Mic proceeds to say that there was no signal. I grin and follow the air to the best spot for getting some points.


	5. Physical Exam, Results, and Someone's Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the girl that I had jumped to save from the three pointer during the exam she was talking to Mic.
> 
> “Please don't turn her away! I know she caused a lot of damage and the robots could have hurt us easily because of her attacks but they didn't! She used the air to stop any falling parts from hitting anyone, and she healed some students who got trapped in rubble or hurt by one of the pointers or something! Please! If she needs some extra points to get in you could give her mine!” she cries, I was shocked.

Chapter 4 - Physical Exam, Results, and Someone’s Hero

37 points . . . 41 . . . 43 . . . 44 . . . 45 . . . 48.

I think as I keep track of my points. Time’s running out and while I felt good about my progress, I was worried it wasn’t going to be enough. Out of the corner of my eye I see someone running from a one pointer and I flash over there, kick it in its back before pushing off of it’s dead body back to where I’d been heading before. I grinned to myself as I panted and stopped for a minute to catch my breath. In the back of my mind I thank Katsuki for the extra control over my power as I push Dina away. Yes, we were more powerful together and we both knew it, but I didn’t want her help right now. Not in this; I needed to do this myself. She got the message after a few tries through the test and let me be.

Turning a corner the air suddenly buzzed and I jumped back. Something big, huge was coming and by the number of hopeful students running away, smelling of near pure fear or shock, it only confirmed what the air told me. I jump up and landed on a lamp post, my eyes go wide at what I see.  
“Hooolllyyyyy-” I dont bother to finish my two word sentence as I stare at the useless zero pointer. We were told it would be easier to just stay out of its range so it wouldn’t attack as nothing could be gained from beating or attacking it. Dina pushed on my mind and spoke loudly and quickly. I closed my eyes and ignored the monstrous machine headed towards me.  
‘There’s more than one of those things and-’  
“That much is obvious! But it’s so huge! This entire place is probably within its parameters to attack!”  
‘Yes, and there are 5 of them Azami! So let me show you what’s going on damn it!’ 

I knew as a matter of fact that Dina NEVER cusses, so when she did I gave her control. She showed me students who got trapped by the machines, ones who were hurt, and they all were spread out to such an extent that even if we tried to rescue them all, it would be futile. Some would get attacked. Together, Dina and I came to a conclusion. I finally gave to her and she met me where we needed to be. The spot where we could meet in the middle of our mind, body, and decision.

We Save Them

One of the last things I remember is jumping through the air and landing somewhere as we roar. The sound covered miles and we both sensed the two that were most important. We knew where they lived.   
“Later, for now, WE FIGHT!” we roar.  
When I opened my eyes my ears are buzzing and my vision is blocked. I try to use my nose to tell who is in the room, but the scents of people is nearly drowned out by the smell of chemicals. A hospital, I was in a F**KING. Hospital. I growl in annoyance as I tried not to sneeze. Doctors don’t like it when I do that because whatever machine are attached to me crumple into a useless pile of metal due to the sudden air compression that happens when I sneeze sometimes (generally only in hospitals does this happen, not even Dina is sure why. It just happens). A voice grows excited and they run and hug me as another person call at them to stop. I smile to myself and turn my head towards him. Knowing me, Izu puts hit head just under my chin as I bury my nose in his hair. I flex my wrists as I whine, I was sore and my ears hurt. I would be able to hear by now if it weren’t for that stupid buzzing. It was stupid, we were a powerful and fearsome dragon! Now reduced to a whining little girl with her nose buried in a male human’s hair just to get some personal comfort.

I understand that the next sound I hear is a barking laugh and I immediately recognize it. Izu moves as I growl at Katsuki as I was torn between wanting him closer so I could scent him too, or getting up to kick his ass for that dragon root stunt, as the sound of someone else I think I know speaks again. Before I decide, Izu puts his hand below my nose, some kind of herbal substance on it. I know its a medicine he wants to use on me so I give him no sign that says ‘no’, but I still crinkle my nose at the smell. It wasn’t pleasant, but Izu is close enough to me that I hear his laugh almost perfectly as he rubs the substance into my ears. I liked him being that close but he pauses for a minute before shifting us so I leaned against his chest. I knew I was purring as he massaged the oil-gel stuff into and around my ears but I didn’t care. My ears stopped being sore and the buzzing went away as well as I could partially hear by the time he was done. I heard Recovery Girl order him and Katsuki out of the room and after a few minutes someone else walked into the room.

That someone else removed what was most likely bandages. I blink a couple of times, my eyes adjusting to the light, before grinning. Kayama stood in front of me, smiling and her eyes shining. I raise an eyebrow and sign at her. I knew sign language due to being a selective mute for a while after an . . . incident.

‘Considering I’m in Recovery Girl’s hospital room you look surprisingly happy.’ I sign at her before crossing my arms.   
‘I finally got it all done. Everything is set for us.’ she signed back and I watch her confused. She pulls something from her purse and shows me as a couple tears fall down her cheeks as I read. My eyes go wide and I stare at her, I don’t believe it. I couldn’t believe it, but the large signature at the bottom of the set of adoption papers said otherwise. She nods and I jump up, off the bed, and into her arms, laughing.  
“I finally did it little dragon. You can finally come home with me!” she tell me quietly in my ear. “Mitsuki and Inko already know, and are ready to help move your stuff today if you want. Now, want to go home?” I nod rapidly, I couldn’t have been more happy. I understood how tired Dina was from whatever she did but I still felt her happiness for me. She wasn’t quite as close to Kayama as I was but she did understand that this was huge for me.

Something hit the back of my head and I winced. I looked to Recovery Girl, who was frowning at me. Signaling me to come down to her, I looked back at Kayama, not wanting to let go. Recovery Girl sighs and gets closer as Kayama kneels so I don’t have to let go. She kisses my forehead and I shake my head rapidly as my hearing comes back.  
“Now take it easy and NO quirk use, ok child?” I nod as Kayama stands and picks me up, my head above hers as I’m on her hip. She’s a lot stronger than she looks. She’s not in her hero costume, so after some more instruction from Recovery Girl and a small jar or two of balms, she lets us leave. My legs were wrapped around Kayama’s waist as I sat on her right hip, my arms around her neck as best I could from the side as hers were around my waist and under my bum. The limo driver waiting in front of the school opened the back door and Kayama had me get down before she climbed in. I waited outside until the limo driver nodded and I crawled in. Kayama had her arms open and I crawled into her side, curling up partially on her lap as we rode to her house. I couldn’t have been more satisfied as I looked again at the papers of my adoption.

Azami Nemuri . . . had a nice ring to it. “Thank you Kayaman.” I mumble, keeping me face down. I smell her surprise but she doesn’t stop holding on to me or loosen her grip.  
“Kayaman?”  
“Mix of your name and word ‘maman’. Best way I could describe how I felt.” I was blushing, I hadn’t thought she would hear me and it was embarrassing. I’d privately called her that, but only to myself or Dina. She grabs my chin and makes me look at her.  
“I’m so glad you think of me like that. I myself will never actually to be able to have my own kids, but while I’ve always considered you like one to me, I never thought you felt similarly.” I smile at her.  
“Well, I guess you’re wrong about that then. After all, I am your daughter now Kayaman.” she smiles and hugs me. My face ends up in her breast but it doesn’t bother me, she’s been doing that for so long I was used to it by now.

I sigh and look around my room. It had been two weeks since the exam and while I was nervous about if I got in, I was much more excited about living with my adoptive mother now. Over the past two weeks all my stuff had been moved from Mitsuki’s and Inko’s houses with plenty of help from Katsuki and Izu. We’d painted my room and got me new bed covers along with my hammock from Inko’s house. Kayama spared no expense for my room and even got me a new light blue carpet, dark blue blackout curtains and . . . well . . . new most everything! When Mina, Ruru, and Shirao found out they immediately offered and came to help me move! Mina even got Rei released for a day so she could come help and visit me! It was the first time Rei had been released in years, and while I told her to go see her children, she just smiled and shook her head. I knew how she felt so she didn’t have to say anything, but I was still sad. I didn’t even know Rei’s married name, only her maiden name, so I couldn’t even contact her kid’s anyways. But Izu was certainly very surprised and fanboyed for a couple hours when he realized just WHO my adoptive mother was. Kayama was flattered that Izu knew so much about her hero life and her accomplishments.

I think the only person more excited than me about this finally happening, was Kayaman herself. She even made me stay in Mitsuki’s house for the past week while she finished my room with Masaru so that it would be a surprise! This is why I was currently pouting, blindfolded, in the back of Kayama’s limo between Katsuki and Izu with Inko and Mitsuki farther up front.   
“Calm down and stop tapping!” Katsuki suddenly yells at me. I realize I’d been tapping my foot against the floor.  
“Well excuse me for being nervous about moving in with Kayaman!” I snap towards him.  
“Kayaman? Why the ‘n’ at the end?” Inko asks and I turn red. So far I’d only called her that when it was just the two of us.  
“Hey, when you got that blood testing, your blood was half french and half australian right?” Izu asks me and I nod, of course he already figured it out.  
“And that was why you randomly spoke french and english for a while when we were younger, though your still fluent in both?” I nod again, not liking where this was going, I hoped he wouldn’t say it out loud.  
“It’s a combination of Kayama’s name and the french word ‘maman’, which means ‘mom’, right?” I turn even redder as Katsuki laughs, Inko aww’s at the sweetness, and Mitsuki does a strange combination of both. I cross my arms and growl, going into a criss-cross sitting position, my head low as even Dina laughed in my head. Traitor. 

I hadn’t realized that we had stopped until a hear a door opening in the front of the car. Startled, my head snapped up us right after that, the door near me opened. Crawling over Izu, who let out a surprised yelp, I fell out of the car with my own surprised yelp as my blindfold slipped and I was blinded by the sun. As I open my eyes, I hear giggling from my, basically, aunts as I sense Izu and Katsuki look at me.  
“Did she just say . . . ‘nya’?” Izu asks, and by both his tone and scent, surprised.  
“That was . . . really cute.” Katsuki adds, not much of an answer but something they both seemed to agree on. By now I’ve gotten to my knees and I turn my head to glare at them as I flip them off.  
“Now now sweetheart, that’s not very nice.” I look up and grin at Kayama.  
“And behind me is Katsuki Bakugo, whos catchphrase is, quite literally, ‘DIE!’.”   
“But Izuku ‘innocent cinnamon roll’ Midoriya is also behind you.”  
“Yeah ok, you win this time. Now can I plEASE see my room?!” I changed the topic, ignoring Katsuki yelling at me and Izu blushing and stuttering behind me as I jump up. Kayama laughs and fixes my blindfold before picking me up again. 

I keep silent from both excitement, but even more so that I was nervous. After a couple minutes, Kayama stopped and put me down. I smelled Mitsuki and Inko move past me as Katsuki and Izu stayed behind me, just outside my door. Katsuki covered Izu’s mouth so his muttering wouldn’t give anything away. I was both upset and happy about that.

When Kayama stood behind me as Inko and Mitsuki and Masaru (who’d been in the room the whole time) moved outside and closed the door behind them. She took off my blindfold and I gasped. Half of my stuff had been replaced, which I had thought would happen, but not to this extent. And I didn’t care at all.

My room was painted dark blue with a light blue carpet and white dots on my roof that glowed and looked like galaxys. The room itself was absolutely huge, I knew that, much it seemed so full, yet spacious. On the right (far) side was a circular bed with ruffled multi-shade blue and purple bedspread with blue and white pillows. It was surrounded by a semi see through curtain that was dark purple, and had gentle black lights around its top on the outside. There were galaxy patterned blackout curtains that were closed. Kayama puts her hands on my shoulders and told the AI System she has to open the curtains. My eyes go wider and I look around silently as my room grows bright and I see much more. On the left side of my room was my hammock, with the walls decorated with my posters, decals, and pictures; only one wall remained empty, it was white and the longest single wall in my room. Around my hammock were a couple hanging chairs and some beanbags. On the wall near my bed was a bookshelf that spanned the entire wall. 

“Do you like it?” Kayama whispers in my ear.  
“I love it.” I breath out after a moment. Then my body kicks back into gear and I turn and hug Kayama. “I LOVE IT!!” we fall to the ground laughing. We were both so relieved that I liked it and that we were finally together and that it all worked out that we couldn’t help it. We laughed long and hard as I ran around my room exploring in awe. We stayed together chasing each other around for awhile.  
‘Mistress Kay, Lady Azami, your guests are waiting in the living room. They say they must leave soon and wish to say goodbye before they do.’ the AI says. Kayama thanks her as we leave my room.  
“So does your AI actually have a name oorrrr . . . “ I trail off and wave my hand.  
“I don’t actually think she does. I got her pretty recently and so far I’ve yet to call her by a name. I‘ve called her AI, but that’s all really.”  
“Well that won’t do . . . hmm. Hey! Do you have a name preference AI!”   
‘I do not think I do, though I’m sure I will like most any name you give me Lady Azami.”  
I grin to myself and run into the living room, grab Izu’s shoulder’s, and shake him.  
“WHATS A GOOD NAME FOR AN AI??!!” I whisper yell at him. I turn to Katsuki next without letting go of the dizzy Izuku.

“Katsan?”  
“Yeah?”  
“YELL THE FIRST NOT HERO OR DEKU NAME THAT COMES TO MIND!!” I scream in his face.  
“WENDY! WHAT THE FUC-” he doesn’t finish his scentence as his mom hit him upside the head but I freeze. Then laugh.  
“HEY AI! How bout ‘Alice’ or ‘Wendy’ being your name?”  
‘ . . . I, believe I like Alice. Thank you Lady Azami.”  
“You welcome, now, you guys have to leave huh?” they nod. I give a sad smile, I was absolutely ecstatic to finally be adopted and moving in with Kayama, but I WAS sad to be leaving the Bakugo and Midoriya households. I’d lived with them my whole lives, so it was hard to finally leave them.  
“Don’t worry kid, we’ll visit often, and you’re still welcome at any time.” Mitsuki ruffles my hair and then hugs me. Masaru hugs me too and a whisper a thanks to him for my room. I recognized his work anywhere, even if I already knew he’d bene helping anyways. He nodded as answer and I got tackled by the Midoriya’s. No word were exchanged between us, as my relationship with them relied on more emotions than words, opposite in a way from the Bakugo household. They cried with me letting a few slip before we stop hugging. After a few more goodbye’s I watch them leave in the limo, back to their own houses, before Kayama leads me back inside.

~~~ Timeskip brought to you by Ruru and Shirao are blind idiots in love ~~~

I slammed my head on the cafe table and groaned as I sat down, my purse in my hands. Shirao, and Ruru and I decided to get together for the day but I hadn’t wanted to even get up today.  
“Come on! Don't give up! They’ll come soon! We just need to get our minds off of things for a while!” Ruru tells me with her usual enthusiasm that I wasn’t quite in the mood for. I lift my head to half heartedly glare at her, trying to ignore the smells that came from the cafe.  
“it‘s been . . . two months. And . . . nothing.” I hissed at Tooru Hagakure. “At this point I’m pretty sure that whatever we did after those one pointers showed up made UA think that they either didn’t need me or didn’t want me. I was probably-”   
“Are you serious? You save a bunch of students that day. Do you not remember what happened?” I shook my head at Ojiro Mashirao and he pulls out his phone, typing something. “Have you not seen the video’s? It’s all over HeroTube and the news.” he says and hands me a pair of earbuds. I put them in as he puts his phone in front of me. My eyes go wide at the name of the video.

The Great Dragon and Roar From UA, The True Story

It starts with a couple clips of news from a couple of different new breakers.  
“Reports show that from one of UA’s testing arenas was a roar that went on strong for at least a 20 mile radius!” the first one, a female, said.  
“Has UA released any news on the roar and powerful quirk form one on the prospective students during the entrance exam?” the male host is cut off by the next clip.  
“With the form of what seemed to be a dragon in the sky for a split second along with a roar that echoed for miles upon miles, only a few know what happened and will not tell. UA has yet to release any information about this incident, but reports say it was from a student!”

The new’s clips stop and silence replaces it as words appear on screen.  
‘This roar and dragon came from UA tryout Area 3 during the entrance exam. It was from a young white haired student that hadn’t stood out much to anyone. Her quirk seemed to be to control air by some students, or to teleport by others. She had been one of the only ones through the entire 5 Arena’s to not run away from the monstrous machine.’

The word fade and are replaced by even more.  
‘When five of them showed up in different parts of Arena 3, many wannabe hero-students were trapped or too afraid to move. She jumped on a telephone pole as air started swirling around her. The one closest to her was about to fire at her when she teleported on top of a building and roared, the roar traveling for miles clearly. This was live taken footage of the girl in question.

I stared at the video, shocked, as I disappeared from the telephone pole and the whirlwind around dissipated and the footage moved to show me standing on top of a nearby building and I roared. I stared as I saw the wind and clouds gather for a minute in our old form before it was blown away again and I shot towards and hit the head of the closest one, moving and without being seen again, I hit the machine six or seven more times. The only indications being the sudden dents and air blasts that came from each spot. The thing imploded on itself as I landed with the force of a commercial airplane on its head and then moved on. The view changed to an air view and it showed the other four machines being taken down simultaneously. This went on for near another two minutes, sometimes you would see my form flicker but it would always be gone a split second later.

The footage stops and changes back to the ground view as the last bot that fell landed on the ground, and the dust showed the figure on someone on it’s head. Students were around the robot, the one recording not in the front, as it cleared to show . . . not quite me, and not all Dina. it was both of us. We looked around as I stared at us, our clothes had been mostly destroyed, us only wearing short shorts that had been our loose capris and I noticed that our bra was gone, hardly any of our tank top left. It was so short you could see the bottom of our breasts if I lifted one of my arms, as only one strap remained. The other was non existent which was why you could easily see the top of my breast on that side as well as part of the other. I was sure I was no longer in control by now, based simply on my eyes. This was Dina I was looking at, and it was obvious if the clouds that stayed around us and gentle air blowing around her were any indication. Our shoes were gone as well as our socks, but our knee highs and low leg warmers remained. I nearly choked on my spit when Dina lifted her right arm and rubbed the back of our head as she looked to the right, her eyes closed. I blushed, so I was still conscious during this part, Dina always told me not to do things like that, so she would never do it if I weren’t partly in control.

“You may stop using your quirk now, the test ended.” the camera backs up to show a hero that seemed to be made out of cement walking towards me. I recognized him as the pro hero Cementoss, thanks to Izu. On the screen I open my eyes and out of the corner of it I stare at Cementoss.  
“We apologize, but not yet. As we are now, we are fine. But as soon as we let go of this form and our power we will most likely need emergency medical treatment. We have gone over our normal power abilities and confines by much to save the students and stop those machines, it would be very unwise for us to let go now.”  
“I see, well, I can show you to our medical facility and Recovery Girl can take care of you once you let go.”  
I see us nod, as the camera got a close up of us. The clouds and air blocked my face partially so it wasn’t clear as to who I was, but enough to guess my basic looks. Only I saw how our eyes were completely yellow, one solid color for the whole of our eyes, as well as the small feathers around our eyes.

It zoomed out just a bit as we walked towards Cementoss, having nodded our consent, and it was clear off and on on the large fathers on our arms and legs as well as the tail made of air that showed sometimes. The video stopped and turned to words once more.  
‘this young hopeful student saved many from injury that day, her name will stay a secret as well as her true looks, but this is a thank you to the girl who is a true hero. If anyone deserves to become a pro hero and get into UA’s hero course, it's the girl who took down five zero pointers without causing any building or collateral damage, simply to help those who might not themselves.’

‘So from a grateful hopeful to her hero, thank you, Sky Priestess, for what you did.’ 

The video ends and I smile, yeah, it was worth it, if only to see that video. After I had Shirao send me the link, I downloaded the video into my phone and backed it up to my cloud and to Wendy.   
“Yeah, ok, I’ll wait, if only for the person who made this video.” I smile gently at it and im startled as Ruru tackles me.  
“That’s the spirit! Now come on! Let’s go shopping!!” I grin and laugh, Shirao placing some money on the table and chasing after us. As we pass by a store of riding equipment I look at it, but quickly look away again. As much as I wanted to, I couldn’t afford it. Though I think Mashirao noticed my hopeful glance . . . I hope not.

My arms loaded, I get home and close the door behind me. The day had been so fun and I loved shopping, although Shirao had noticed me looking at the tack store, he privately told me his family owned a ranch and I was welcome anytime. So after Tooru had to go home, he and I went and made some plans. I would be going over to his place this weekend and Alice had already updated my calendar, which Kayaman would see as we had connected calendars.  
“Have a good day sweetheart?” Kayaman calls from the kitchen and that makes me smile. She was a really good cook, and we were having guests tonight for dinner, some colleagues of hers. They didn’t know who I was mostly so I would be staying in my room while they were here.  
“Good! Shirao family owns a ranch so I’m going over there to ride this weekend!”   
“That’s great! My hero friends will be here soon so go ahead and head to you room, I’ll bring you some dinner when it’s ready!”  
“Ok Kayaman! I might go to bed early tonight though, I’ll text you if I do.”  
“Alright, OH! I almost forgot! You a letter in the mail today!” my eyes go wide and I drop my bags, skidding into the kitchen where Kayaman is standing with a teasing but happy smile on her lips and a letting in between two fingers.  
“GIMMEGIMMEGIMME!” I yell and jump to grab it. I get before she can pull it away and jump around the kitchen.  
“Open it in your room, and taKE YOUR STUFF WITH YOU!!” I skid to a stop in the hallway, flash back to my bags, and flash to my room again. I didn’t even know if I got in but I was just so happy to finally get the letter.

I sit at my vanity that I got after I moved in along with a desk, I would definitely need it. The vanity was white and the chair was also white but has a light purple seat and back. My things were on my bed as I sat nervously staring at the letter. Breathing out, I sighed and opened it. Topping it as a picture came out of a small device that was in the letter, I stared at an image of All Might. He explains how heroes are everywhere and before he told me if I got in UA, he wanted to how me a video. It was me taking out the robots but from the view of security cameras. It was much clearer as you could see me much clearer in general. He pauses the video on a scene of me kicking on in the back of its head. On the image was a picture if shimmering wings and tail of air, my eyes solid yellow and my fangs longer than they should.  
“You are one of the most promising students UA has seen, but your power level concerned us as it seemed to have skyrocketed when you took on the zero pointers. You had more than enough points to get into the hero course and the skill that we seek, but that's also why you should see this.” A different video starts playing, it's the girl that I had jumped to save from the three pointer during the exam she was talking to Mic.

“Please don't turn her away! I know she caused a lot of damage and the robots could have hurt us easily because of her attacks but they didn't! She used the air to stop any falling parts from hitting anyone, and she healed some students who got trapped in rubble or hurt by one of the pointers or something! Please! If she needs some extra points to get in you could give her mine!” she cries, I was shocked. She must've been the original creator of that video I saw. I wanted to find her and ask how she knew our old title. How she knew we were The Sky Priestess, but that could come later. All Might turned back to me.  
“As I said, you have plenty of points to get in, and while the partially reckless actions you took to beat the zero pointers got some of your points docked,” I lowered my head, knowing where this was going “there was another type of point system that was used that brought your score up by a huge amount. You have received the highest score in the UA entrance exam in this school's history. Welcome to UA, Azami Khuzaimah!” Tears silently stream down my cheeks as I stare at the picture as it shows my score in the entrance exam. 

Bots Hero Total  
Points Points Score  
Azami Khuzaimah - 72 - 97 - 169

I gulp, I should have been utterly ecstatic! But I was so shook I could quite yet. Started when a knock come story my door, I call out that its open, assuming it was Kayaman. When is guy with purple hair opens the door and he sees me we not freeze.  
“Um, Midnight told me to bring you this.” I look to the plate in his hand . . . OH! He brought me some dinner. I wipe my eyes as I get up.  
“Oh! Thanks! Sorry about this, I'm not normally like, you know, crying and stuff.” I blush a bit, embarrassed as wipe my face before I take the plate from him. He stays silent for a minute.  
“You wanna talk about it?” I look at him, kind of shocked. “I'm adopted too, I'd be happy to talk to you about whatever it is that's bothering you.” He scratches the back of his head, not looking at me. He hides it well, but I smell embarrassment from him too. I suddenly laugh loudly, he jumps a little.  
“Sorry to startle you! I just hadn't been expecting anyone like me to be here. I'd love to have someone to talk to! Come on in!” I move for him to come in, I smell the people downstairs, one of them was All Might, but I ignored it.   
“I'm Hitoshi by the way, Hitoshi Shinso by birth.”  
“Azami, Azami Khuzaimah. Nice to meet you Shinso! Let me grab something real quick, I'll be right back!” He nods and sits in one of my hanging chairs as I flash into the kitchen to get us some drinks.

“I'm glad Azami makes easy friends and is pretty open from what you’ve said, Hitoshi doesn’t have many friends. He doesn't make friends easily in general, especially when they find out about his mind controlling quirk.” A male says, I stay still and listen.  
“Azami is friendly and caring, never excluding someone, and she won't care what his quirk is . . . but she has a lot, well, many things she's been through. Minor depression, nightmares, two souls that people think is just split personality; anxiety, low self esteem, you could name it and she would have it to some extent. She's hides it so well even I have hard time seeing it sometimes. She opens up to me but still keeps some things to herself. Let's herself bear the load on her own, I hope someone as similar to her like Shinso will help her.” Kayama sounds sad and I smile sadly to myself from the fridge. I gulp down my feeling as I've done many times (exactly what Kayaman was talking about) and flash back to my room with the drinks. I close the door behind me.  
“Sorry that took so long, you like coke?”


	6. I’m Leaving Before You Come Up With Another Idea to Get Us Killed, Or Worse, Expelled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blue haired male yelled at me for being so close to being late to class and I tried to focus on him. After a moment I just decided to stick my tongue out at him before wobbling. So, not quite blackout, but it was close considering I took six steps before my legs gave out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought the reference was appropriate for this chapter! shout out to all the HP fans out there, this won't be the only book reference considering I'm a bookworm. Be Prepared! (and now I have the urge to watch the lion king, **** that song, i want some hakuna matata!)

Chapter 5 - I’m Leaving Before You Come Up With Another Idea to Get Us Killed, Or Worse, Expelled

I laughed as I ran and jumped off the tall business building, the air blew past me and I landed on the next building, rolling and not stopping running as I ran across this rooftop. Glancing to my left as I ran and jumped again, I saw Hitoshi’s motorcycle on the street just behind me. Grinning, I sped up and ran faster. I wasn’t as fast as a motorcycle, but Hito had to obey traffic laws. Running across rooftops had no traffic laws to obey. It had become a game for us to race to whatever our destination was. The couple times he won was even with mine, each time whoever won had to buy the other one sweet of their choice. I was planning on a free sweet by Lunch Rush and I wasn’t going to be stopped. Dina also enjoyed our roof top runs but stay out of our power as if she did it would be considered illegal quirk use, for now, nothing was stopping us!

Laughing again, I roll and slide to a stop at the edge of a building, the closest tall business building to UA. I stared at UA in awe before catching a glimpse of Shinso coming close to the school.  
“Not today” I whisper out loud as I take a step back before throwing myself off the roof towards the next, which was 20 floors below this one’s top. I breathed in deeply giggling, bunching my legs below me as the next roof approached rapidly. Getting ready I turned myself to push off the building I was falling past and I landed on my feet on one section of metal around where I needed. I pushed off and with my hands out, hit the low bakery roof one my hands and rolled, landing in a vertical slide as I stopped myself. Panting heavily I looked at UA and grinned, jumped off the roof, onto a canopy and bounced off that. I heard people clap as I landed and I waved to them before running some more towards UA. I stopped in front of the gates and breathed out, turning around at the sound of Hito’s bike. I mini-saluted him before running inside.

As far as I knew, I’d only been inside UA once, when Kayaman first found me; but I didn’t remember it at all, so for me this was exciting. It took me a little while with all the scents of people and quirks and many other things, but eventually I found my way to Class 1-A. It was nearly time to start class but I was dazed. I had a hard time focusing. Dina warned me to be careful, I had overloaded my sense of smell and blacked out before, but thankfully this time it didn’t seem like it would affect me to that extent. Though, it certainly would be close. A blue haired male yelled at me for being so close to being late to class and I tried to focus on him. After a moment I just decided to stick my tongue out at him before wobbling. So, not quite blackout, but it was close considering I took six steps before my legs gave out. Someone caught me in a cold arm, I was pulled against an equally cold chest with warmth close on their otherside. 

Someone puts a mask over my face as they talk, it was Izu as Katsuki was yelling at some ‘half-n-half’ to let go of me because he would only make her worse you bastard!’.  
I breathed in and my senses started to clear, one of the first times this had happened Rei had helped because her quirk made her scent something single and solid I could focus on. He was too similar to Rei in that way for him NOT to be the son that she spoke so much of. I blinked and shook my head, then stood up.  
“Thanks Izu, it’s been a while since that happened huh?” he nods, smiling, and knowing him just grateful I was ok . . . but he was blushing a bit. I turned to thank the guy who caught me and immediately realized why he was blushing. That non-binary gay little boy had a crush!! Dina went absolutely wild inside me as the thought that Izu had found his mate but I did my best to ignore her.  
“Thank you for catching me, my quirk makes me susceptible to my senses getting overloaded sometimes. This is a strong and very new experience for me so it affected me much more than it normally would have.” I say evenly as I bow to him.  
“It was no trouble, though . . .” he stops speaking and stares at my hair. I get tick mark, Dina was bouncing around so hard that my hair was floating and bouncing in the air. My eyes twitches as I bat my hair.  
“A site affect, temporarily my quirk goes partially nuts so that’s why my hair is floating right now.” I say once more, thankfully the mask hiding my hidden snarls and bared fangs. Dina thankfully got the idea and quit it. I snuck a glare at Izu, using Dina’s excitement to use her power without touching my own for a mind link.

‘It is SO fucking your fault that Dina just went batnuts because you finally have a crush you gay ass little shit!’ I growl in his head.  
“HEY! Don't glare at Deku like that!” I look to the girl with surprise. By her scent she liked Izu, but she called him ‘Deku’.  
“ . . . Deku?” I ask, a hint of danger in my tone.  
“Yeah, why not? It’s a nickname!”  
‘She gave it a new meaning for me Gran. It’s not something that will take me down anymore.’ I was surprised at that info from Izu but I smiled underneath my mask.  
“Sorry about that, whenever my senses overload, once I recover whoever was closest to me after it happens I get extremely weary of. I’m assuming you saw my eyes go yellow?” she nods. “That’s normal, it’s my quirk. Th-” I’m interrupted by the bell going off and we all stop and sit down.

“Good, it took you all long enough to finally settle down, now.” we look to where a man’s face in a caterpillar’s . . . something, sits up from the ground. He sucks down a pouch of something before standing and getting out of the bright yellow sleeping bag as we watched in half horror.  
“I’m your teacher, you can call me Mr. Aizawa. Now, everyone get on your gym clothes and follow me.” he turns and walks out before we all get up, grab our gym clothes and go to change. It’s silent in the girls changing room before we walk out. I can smell that the brunette girl still doesn’t quite trust me but I ignore that. We stop outside with Mr. Aizawa when he actually starts to tell us what we’ll be doing.  
“Katsuki Bakugo, how far can you throw a baseball in middle school?”  
“About 64 meters.”  
“Good, now throw this while using your quirk.” he tosses the ball to Katsuki who catches it and goes into the circle. Using his explosions and yelling ‘GO TO HELL’, the ball goes 705 meters.  
“Today you will be taking a quirk assessment test.”  
“But sir, what about opening ceremonies?” the brunette asks.  
“The teachers here are allowed to teach however they want and the ceremonies are just a formality. All your life you’ve taken standardized tests and been fit into a certain category. This is not going to be one of those standardized tests, you will be tested on many things, and whoever had the lowest score . . . will get expelled.” most of the class starts to object but I freeze.  
“It’s just something to motivate us obviously.” the tall well chested girl with long black hair whispers to herself, my heightened hearing letting me hear her.

“No, it’s not. He’s completely serious.” I mumble, no one else hearing us. “My quirk gives me very heightened senses as I’m sure you already know, but . . . I know he’s not joking based on his scent. You were a student who got in on recommendations right? Then you know there are physical reactions to when someone lies . . . no matter how good you are at lying, you can’t hide those reactions.” I whisper back to her. Her eyes go wide and faint panic fills her natural scent.  
“Don’t take this test lightly, but don’t over do it. Just be careful.”  
“Yeah, ok thanks.” T nod as the test begins.

It was my turn on the race and I take off my mask, I was fine by now so I didn’t need it. It just blocked out certain scents and those weren’t over here anyways. I was up against the girl I had given the info on the test before, her name turned out to be Momo Yaoyorozu. She made some roller blades to use to get across as I suddenly dropped low to the ground. I put my right leg out farthest behind me, hardly and pressure on it, just some of my normal weight. My left leg went under my body as I held myself less than a foot above the ground. The top of my foot was on the ground instead of my toe like one would expect, my position was perfect.  
“She won’t do well at all like that. She has no push off leverage from either foot and being that close to the ground is a disadvantage.” Iida quietly murmurs, only (supposedly) the group of students around him hearing and I smirked, that was the point. 

The timer starts and its like everything is in slow motion. I quickly turn my hands to be ready for a handstand position as I push off my left foot under me and my right goes over me. My body bend and twists and it lands gently and my other foot it right over my head it my power forces the ground below my feet into a small crater. It gets bigger as my left foot joins my right as I do a partial backbend as it gather air below the lifted balls of my feet and it take off. With my hands just past the other end they hit the ground and once again my feet move over my head. I do two more backflips to come to a full stop and I smile, placing my hands on my hips as I watch Momo cross the line.  
“What took you so long slowpoke?” she just stares at me in awe of what I just did. She understands the absolute fine control I had to have over my quirk to both, do something fancy like that with that much power, and to stop from such a high speed so easily. I could have just used the air under my heels trick from the start but it would have been quite a bit slower. To do my best, I have to get a bit fancy. As the tests continued, I did well in a couple more. The grip strength one was a bit tricky but I didn’t do badly. I silently thanked Dina for that extra bit of her strength. The side-to-side step was my worst one, but I did well in the long jump. The last test was the same that Katsuki started with. A with-quirk-baseball throw.

My anger spiked when I saw Aizawa using his quirk on Izu. He hadn't done well and if Izu didn't do great in this he would get the lowest score! Aizawa kept his quirk activated as I bent the air so that it wouldn't affect Izu but it was too late, he saw and gasped and said Aizawa's hero name. I nearly lost my control on the air when I realized that my teacher was one of Hito's dads, but I kept the air bent and shifting. Eraserhead knew what I was doing but didn't interfere. The air buzzed by Izu as his power increased a lot in just . . . his finger. I laugh to myself. Izu broke his finger like Aizawa said would happen, and Izu knew it would happen too, but he still got smart about it. Considering I also had only done really well in one test, I had to do well on this too. Aizawa handed me the ball, a glare hard glare in his eyes.  
“Don't pull a trick like that again.” It gave me shivers but I held my ground.  
“Don't mess with my Weyr and I won't.” I lowly say back, not a growl but hinting at something. Even I didn't know, but Dina sure did.

I go inside and look at the ball.  
‘Want me to help this time?’ I physically nod, confusing some but it was something I needed. She backed up mentally to the upper atmosphere. In my palm air, moisture and dirt makes a mini earth in my hand. Dina makes a path around the earth ten times in a gentle downward slope as I gently wiggle my fingers, showing my path. It would land in this field a couple feet away from me, give or take a mile or so. I took a deep breath in, knowing how much energy this would take, as I threw the ball straight up a few feet and I got low and turned. The ball landed on the top of my foot, I threw it with near all of our of dragon strength. I stood there, crouched as I mentally traced the baseball. It was smooth and everyone was silent as they waited for the ball to land and Aizawa to get a score. Best I could get was second after Uraraka, and I was fine, until the plane hit the ball. I shook me so much Dina lost control and I landed on my bum, scrambling up I looked to where it would emerge from the sky. I yelped as I jumped up and it shot through my legs. I shook and Aizawa said my score out loud.  
“74 thousand, 8 hundred 30. It went around the earth over three times but nearly killed you.”  
“Well it’s not MY fault a plane hit it! It was supposed to go around 10 times before landing about a mile away!” I snap, tears in my eyes. The ball going off course so easily and things has scared me, I knew I was shaking just thankfully not hard enough for someone of an untrained eye to notice.

He rolls his eyes and turns away as I put my other leg down and breathe out.  
“stupid cranky old man.” I mutter to myself, annoyed how little he seemed to even care of our well being. “He’s a fruit loop, I can’t even understand how he seems to have no concern for us. And his callin’ Izu as no-hopper, the nerve!” I keep muttering to myself as I go to the board the our scores were going to be put up on. My eyes don’t even look for my own name, they go to the last one on the list. They go to Izuku Midoriya. Rather than the anger I thought I would feel, my insides just broke.  
“By the way, the person in last getting expelled thing was just a logical deception to make you all do your best. Your dismissed for today.” My head whips towards Eraser Head as he walks away, people were sighing with relief as the boy that smelled like Rei said it was obvious.

‘That’s not true and we know it. He was completely serious before about expelling that student in last place! Hell, he might’ve expelled any of us if he didn’t think we were worthy of being hero’s or somethin!’ I think to myself as I watch our new teacher walk away.  
‘That May be true Azami but he must’ve seen something great or at least promising in Izuku for him to still be in the hero program. He cares, and you know it. He may have seemed like he was simply telling Izuku down for having no control over his quirk, but it was his way of getting Izuku to be careful. Rather than his whole arm, Izuku only broke his finger, so it worked didn’t it? And he warned you not to try and stop him again as that could be considered stopping a pro hero from their job, a crime with harsh repercussions.’ Dina reminds me. I knew she was right and it made me happy that he saw something great in Izuku just like we and All Might did.

I stay silent and I sense Izu and Katsuki looking at me, both with concerned looks, though Katsuki hid it well. I closed my eyes and huffed out in annoyance before walking away. I know I’m being watched by Mina, Ruru, and Shirao, but while I sense several others I ignore them. I had enough on my mind right now, not to mention I had to re-meet two people I used to know. I changed, put my school uniform in my bag with my gym clothes and left the school.

I put on my black skinny jeans, off the shoulder black and white striped top, blue ankle boots, and my black choker before walking out of the school. I tossed my bag in the limo, grabbed my white headset and waved at the driver. He knew my schedule and knew where I would be so I didn't bother to open my mouth. I didn't want to anyways, I was still pissed and getting nervous. They lived together and not too far away, so it was easy to walk there. I kept myself calm by chewing on some gum, you wouldn't think that I would be anything but some care free teen who still didn’t have school or something, so no one really gave me a second thought. Besides, it was a residential area, no one would be here anyways. I stopped in front of a wall with a gate around a good sized house. Gulping, I opened the gate, knowing that camera's watched my every move and by the waves going through the air, letting the inhabitants know too. I knocked on the door and waited. Dina reassured me, we would need them soon. It was spring and we didn't know when our heat would hit. Best to get to know them now rather than later.

I'm startled out of my thoughts as the door opens to show a young man. He was a bit taller than me and had short black hair. Soot was on his cheek and a pair of goggles hung around his neck. I didn't look at his clothes, but we both just stared at each others eyes. His eyes were black background (just like Mina’s I faintly thought) and had red pupils in the middle, but below that was a red crescent that was sideways and curved upwards, something about them struck something in me and the back of my neck suddenly ached.  
“H-hi, I'm Azami Khuzaimah.”  
“Shiro Nakagawa.” ‘his voice is so deep and hot oh my Mavis!’ i internally screamed before catching myself.  
“S-so, um, this is awkward bu-” I stop when he gave a low gentle growl. A purring growl that make Dina react and take over. She gave a matching purring growl as I watched red shadow’s covers his eyes and grow, flickering at the ends slightly. I sensed he was like me and I knew his dragon talked to him as well.  
“Grandina” he said simply  
“Skiadrum, her first heat will hit soon and she will need you both. We will need our mates.”  
“Well then” I see a blond man in slacks and an open white button down shirt. He has a tie in his hand that he threw to the side as he walked up to us and Shiro turned and moved to the side to make room for him. He grins as he continues, “let’s get to know each other again, after all, you’re not the only one in such a situation.” He says as the solid yellow color of his eyes fade and just us are the only ones left.

“Im Ryoko Tsubasa, come on in Azami.” the blonde smiled at me as they both part for me, I gulp, red faced, and walk in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing happened but for lots of talking and relaxing. This was basically these three's first date, it was a kind of 'netflix and chill' kind of date. they talked and quickly feeling comfortable with each other, just relaxed and based in each other, happy to be all together again.


	7. Dragons Do Not Say 'Nya', And Also, **** Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I landed in the forest and took a deep breath, away from people and rules and expectations. Not even any adult knew about this place, it was mine and mine alone. People believed this forest to be cursed by a quirk a long time ago, not even idiot kids came here. Only nature and animals resided here, good. It meant I could hunt to my heart’s content. I caught a scent of a herd of deer and grinned, anyone who would have seen it thinking it was the sadistic grin of a villain. To an extent, they weren’t wrong. I started running faster than any normal human, a bit faster than someone with a speed quirk. By now, my thinking mind was gone, I wasn’t human anymore.
> 
> I was a predator on the hunt

Chapter 6 - Dragons Do Not Say ‘Nya’, And For the Record, **** You

Aizawa walked out as he was not in charge of hero training today and my eyes shoot wide open as I catch a scent. All Might slides into the room, and the room goes nuts with the scent of excitement. Even the seeming emotionless Todoroki had is coming off of him. I snorted quietly at the level of it coming off of Izu, you’d think he hadn’t been training with the guy every day for several months straight. He was SUCH a fanboy not even Dina thought to correct me. The only one here who could compete with Izu about All Might would be Katsuki. I was startled out of my thoughts by All Might telling us to put on our hero costumes and meet him at Gym Gamma. I found mine and went to get changed. Each girl chatted with each other excitedly as they put on their hero costumes, the exact opposite of our first day here.

“Oh wow! It’s looks so great!” Uraraka exclaims, holding up her helmet.  
“Nice jacket Jiro!” I grin as her short leather jacket. She grins back at me and does two finger guns. I laugh as someone (cough cough Tooru cough) squeals.  
“I love your boa!” Ruru squeals, her boots and gloves already on. The other girls turn to see and ooh and aah over the huge feather boa as I hold it up more.   
“May I ask why you have this? Its very well insulated and these feathers are something else.” Momo asks me as she feels a feather carefully.  
“The feather part is a secret, and no one really knows why, but I get cold somewhat easily.” I explain as I clip the back neck of my top. I already had on my bottoms so a grabbed my light blue sash and tied it around my waist. Taking off my hair clasps I tie the blue ribbon around them instead and place the wings in my hair. “I am warm blooded, but I’m more susceptible to cold than others. Once I get cold it’s not easy to get me warm again so this is made to be waterproof and warm.” I continue as I pull on my thigh high stockings and attack them to the straps that will hold them and I reach for my boots.

“Huh, that is a bit strange, but I’d say that will help quite a bit!” Uraraka exclaims. She is still wary of me but I know she’s trying to get passed that, and so soon, I was very happy. I smile at her.  
“Thanks, and I’m sorry about the thing with Izuchan. Deku has always been a name that made him feel low and weak, thank you for making him see it in a different light.” I whisper in her ear and she gets surprised but it’s quickly replaced with happiness.  
“I’m sorry too, I judged you unfairly for that. You didn’t know.” she puts out her hand and I shake. It.  
“Friends?” she asks and I nod. We meet up with the guys and walk to Gym Gamma, each of us now silent. I nearly burst out giggling when I smelled Inko all over Izu’s costume. She must’ve found some sketch of his and made his costume for him. The ears were supposed to pay homage to All Might but they looked more like bunny ears to me. That actually made me giggle.  
“Alright, you bunch a’ newbies! For today’s training there will be teams of two and there will be heroes AND villains! Half of you will be villains while the rest will be heroes! The villains will be guarding a bomb somewhere inside a building, it’s the heroes job to either get the bomb or stop the villains! One team of heroes will go against one team of villains and you have 30 minutes to either wrap the capture tape around your opponents or touch the bomb, if the hero team does either of those they win, but if the villains catch the heros or time runs out first, the villains win. Everyone understand?!” we all nod and he pulls out a cup with sticks in it.   
“Now everyone draw sticks! Whoever has your matching stick is your partner!” When I drew I got K, a guy (girl?) with pink hair came up to me.  
“Im Aja, I guess you’re my team mate.” He holds up his stick that says K as well. I grinned at him.  
“Well then nice to meet you! I”m Azami! We don’t really know much about each other’s quirks so let’s talk and hatch a plan once we find out what side we are.” I say that last part lowly so that only he could hear me. He smirks and winks as I catch something about his scent that confuses me . . . he smells both male and female . . . and neither all at once. I snapped out of it when Aja elbowed me in the side.

All Might was pulling out out two boxes and deciding who would be on what side. He ended pulling K out last and turned to us after we raised our hands.  
“As you two are heroes and the only team left, you will fight a random group at the end, they will also be chosen randomly. Alright! Now everyone except for teams A and D move to the watching balcony!! Villains, get into place! You have five minutes until the heroes are allowed to move inside!” We all leave and I signal to Aja to keep to the back of the room.  
“What’s up? Shouldn’t we wait until it’s our turn to plan a strategy?”  
“Yes, but we should at least tell each other about our quirks. Besides . . . I really don’t want to see them fight. It won’t turn out well, as long as I’ve known both of them Katsan will act as if he really is trying to kill Izuchan and Izuchan will break his arm to stop Katsan and win. He’s an amazing strategist but Katsan will seek him out.” I sigh sadly, I hate it when they fight. I used to intervene as Izu didn’t have a quirk, but now he did and they could get their feelings out by going at it. I hated it but this was their relationship.

“Also, why do you smell like both a buy and a girl while at the same time neither at all?” I ask suddenly and quickly, pushing the fight out of my mind and ignoring the battle over the monitors.  
“Hehe, that part of my quirk. Heard of half and half quirks?” I nodded, and half and half quirk happened when one person got both of their parents quirks and they stayed separate. “Well I have one like that, it’s kind of confusing though.”  
“My quirk doesn’t actually control air, try me.” he laughs lightly.  
“Ok, so my dad’s quirk is called Sound Blast, my mom’s is Fairy Dust. I got both, but can only use them in certain forms. I have a female form where I can use Sound Blast and a male form where I can use Fairy Dust. This is my neutral form, I can use either but it’s hardly anything special. They are both very weak when I’m like this.” I’m processing this as I hear an explosion that was obviously Bakugo’s. It was three times bigger than he normally could use but I didn’t want to think about it. The sound made me flinch but I didn’t dare look at what the result of it was.

I shook my head and focused. “So we’ll wait to plan when it’s our turn, but let’s pay attention to see who we might be up against and get a plan in mind.” Aja nods and I stop him real quick.  
“What terms do you prefer?” he’s surprised but it’s quickly replaced with happiness.  
“I prefer female terms, thanks.” I nods and she joins the main group, I know that Todoroki keeps looking at me suspiciously but I wait for All Might to call the groups back before I go join everyone else. After Iida is named the mvp of this challenge, the next group goes and I watch intently. Izu wasn’t the only strategic one, Dina and I knew from the memories and feelings from our past life that we weren’t the strongest or the most powerful. But we were one of the most fearsome due to our prowess, control, and strategic use of our power. The Sky Priestess didn’t become queen of the sky for nothing after all.

I shivered long and harshly when I saw what Mineta was doing, he was much worse than you would ever expect or think from just this video. The guy REEKED of self sex and . . . I didn’t even want to say it. I wouldn’t be going anywhere near him anytime soon . . . or at all in general. Todoroki froze the entire building in a thin layer of ice and Dina admitted being impressed.  
‘That was as impressive as a frost kit covering a mountain in snow for the first time at only a month old.’ she told me and warned me to be wary of him. I was also impressed after that analogy, more than I was before honestly. After all our time together, I understood much of what we used to be as much as she did. It was still part of our biology after all, at least somewhat.

Finally, everyone else had gone and All Might choose two random people to be our villains. Tokoyami and Uraraka were our adversaries. Aja and I stood outside as we talked about our quirks quietly and I thought about it and he stayed silent. My eyes shot open as we hit the one minute left mark and I whisper quickly and quietly in her ear. Right as All Might tells us to move, she nods in understanding. We move right on cue, inside and silent. She opens her hand in front of her as her form changes some. A strange looking glowing object floats in front of him and he spins it, when it stops one compartment has popped open and shows pink dust. He grabs my hands and places them in it, my palms covered in it. He places a pouch from his belt on my sash and I nod as I flicker away and he spins it again.

“Don’t ask why, but I do know that shadow’s are’t strong at all against light. Use your yellow dust to bend light straight in through every window of this building in case they hunt us down. Dark Shadow won’t be strong that way. You need to get to the outside of the building and control the light once you fill the room with your mist. It will put dark shadow nearly out of commission, maybe even completely. I can take care of Uraraka with her floating objects but I might need something else to work with though.”  
“What about plants? If I cover your hands in my pink dust than you can grow things. I have a pouch of vine seeds you can use to anchor her stuff.” I nod, that would work.  
“I can sense where they are once were inside, I’ll signal you when I find them. I think we could try to capture them but our best bet will be for you to touch the bomb. You good with that?” she nods and I continue. “You’ll know the signal, but keep your expression the same. K?” SHe grins and nods once more as we get our signal to move.

I get to a tall wall and hear someone two floors or so above me walking around carefully. I touched the wall and sensed it was Uraraka. I grin and climb up the wall, muffling the sounds of cement breaking and crawl into an air vent, no one had thought of those yet.   
“Don’t freak out, it’s me. Don’t question this right now, but they’re on the fourth floor. Uraraka is patrolling around but I don’t know what room they are in.” I send the message to Aja through Dina and made a mind link between us so we wouldn’t have to speak.  
“Oh wow, ok, this is a very clear and surprising signal but ok. I don’t actually know what room but I got a glimpse of a shadow from a window on the east side as I was going around outside. I had to dodge back inside so he wouldn’t see me but it was close and does this thing even go both ways? Can you hear me too?” the sudden change was so smooth and their tone didn’t even change, I nearly burst out laughing.  
“Both ways, good to know. But this actually gives me another idea. What you said nearly made me burst out laughing, so let’s use this to confuse them. Make it seem like we’re everywhere and nowhere.”  
“That’s a good idea, if your in the air vents your laughs will echo everywhere and I can hit the vents with sound blasts to confuse them too. I’ll get to a vent on the fifth floor, you get to the fourth.”  
“Deal, turning off link now. I won’t be able to turn it back on, take a lot of power, we’ll use comms from now on.”  
“Deal, later.” I turn of the link and grin to myself. This was going to be fun. My hands, somehow, were both covered in the pink dust. Aja was right when she said it wouldn’t just rub off unless I rubbed my hands together or something. I pulled out a couple seeds as I got close to the room I heard our targets in and the air carried them to the room. They got scattered and went unnoticed. Good. 

Uraraka walked in “I don’t think they know where we are yet, I haven’t seen anything yet at all.”  
“They might, I believe that I saw Aja trying to get outside, though she went right back inside when she thought I saw her.” Now would be the right time, I closed my eyes and the air inside the vents bent to my will. I let out a cackle that echoes loudly through the whole building. Something about how they both jumped and got a strike of pure fear for a second, it struck something in me that pleased me. They didn’t notice the light purple-white mist that filtered in through the other vents as I laughed again, this one psychedelic as Dina kept away from me. I didn’t understand why but I didn’t need her.  
“This thing on, I’m at the window directly above the one the bomb is near. I can swing in and touch it if you distract both of them.”  
“I can do that.” I purred, silencing the air around me.  
“Woah, ok, that sounded way too villain like. You do remember we’re the heroes in this right?” I blinded at her words and shook my head. It cleared and I realized what had happened.  
“Sorry, I’m using my quirk so they dont hear me, my other personality comes out sometimes when I do that. It’s a . . . bit twisted, though still good.” I whisper. Dina didn’t even take offense as my other personality but warned me to be more careful. I had started to slip into our old bloodlust. I gulped and channeled that laugh once more, letting it out before flashing into the room.  
“Hi” I said and they both jumped, their fear skyrocketing for a moment again. Tokoyami sent Dark Shadow at me and the shadow disappeared as light hit the mist and the room became very bright. Dark Shadow pulled back and I grinned, I knew it. Shadow’s had to bend before light, it was absolute common sense. I ran at Uraraka who jumped up and kicked out at me. I kept going but hit my knees and let her go right over me. My hand hit two of the seeds I released earlier and I threw them towards the floating girl. They grew so fast and buried themselves in the cement floor, grabbing and holding the brunette in place and Tokoyami came at me, running away from the bomb.  
“NOW!” I yell and the building starts shaking. The shaking disperses the mist and without it, Dark Shadow comes back out and I defend myself from the shadow bird as I try myself to stay up. As it stops Aja falls through the open window lands, another powerful wave shaking Both Tokoyami and I to the ground and lunges for the bomb. She lands on the bomb, and we sigh, I flopped back on my back. We’d won.

I open my eyes to see Aja leaning over me, grinning. Her body curvy and having a good sized bust.  
“Nice job out there Miss ‘My Quirk Doesn’t Actually Control Air’ Azami.” She raises and raises an eyebrow.  
“Says you, Mister ‘I have a gender change quirk and two more quirks’.” I retort, sticking my tongue out at her. She laughs and puts out her hand.  
“Point taken.” She laughs as I take it and get up.  
“That was really impressive, but we should return and see how the others will rate our performance.” Tokoyami reminds us. I take one step and yelp in surprise as I trip on something.  
“Did you just say ‘nya’?” Aja is trying and failing not to laugh and I don’t answer, blushing, as I look back at the vine that had sprouted that I didn’t notice and tripped me. I rubbed my hands off, stopping the growing dust, grumbling.  
“Seriously though, was I the only one who heard her yelp ‘nya’ really cute like and stuff?”  
“I heard it too. It was . . . very cute.” Tokoyami admits, smirking someow with that beak of his.  
“I said nothing of the sort, you all are simply hearing things.” I start walking, the other following. I keep my head down as I’m completely red in the face. Dina’s embarrassed too, which doesn’t help matters. We used to be a fearsome and mighty dragon, and we do not say things like ‘nya’.

The four of us line up and the class stares at us.  
“Alright! Does anyone know who the MVP of this round was?” All Might asks.   
Momo raises her hand. “It’s a bit unclear in this one but I believe it might have been Azami.”  
“And why do you think that?”  
“Well, she coordinated well with Aja, coming up with a plan before they went in, that included using both of their quirks to their advantage. While I’m not sure how, she communicated with Aja in some other way than the comms. That was smart as since she was in the air vents, her voice would have carried much too well. It seemed to be Azami’s plan to go outside and do recon as to figure out where they were. By using the air vents, she both confused and scared the enemy, and someone scared is more prone to mistakes and things. This made them not notice the mist spilling to the room that took out Dark Shadow with some light that Aja bended into the room. And by using part of Aja’s quirk herself, it gave them an unexpected advantage.” Momo lists the things I did or had us do. It made me blush as I looked at her appreciatively.  
“Well done Miss Yaoyozaru, that is correct. Miss Khuzaim- excuse me, Miss Nemuri did very well and is this rounds MVP, can anyone else say who did the worst in this round?”  
“It was Uraraka sir, it was her mistake to only patrol the floor they were on and having not seen them say that they had not been found yet.” Todoroki says, Uraraka looks disappointed but seems to understand her mistake.  
“Good job, never make the mistake of assuming your enemy has not found you, that is how you fail and why you failed now.”  
“BUT WHY IS AJA A GIRL NOW WHEN HE WAS A BOY??!” Mineta yells.  
“My quirk is confusing in a way, I have a quirk that correlates to each of my parents quirks. The form you knew was my gender neutral form, if I stripped down in that form I wouldn’t have any reproductive organs at all visible. When I’m in my male form, I use a quirk called ‘Fairy Dust’, I can use different colored dusts to do certain things. In my female form, as you see, I can release sound blasts from my palms and feet.” She explains.  
“Dude, you are half the lgbtq community in, like, one person!” Denki exclaims and she laughs.  
“True that!”

“Moving on! In second place for this is Miss Aja and Mister Tokoyami is in third. Well Done everyone! Now go back and change as this was your final class today you are dismissed!” All Might leaves as we all start chit-chatting.  
“You seem like the person who is fun but still very graceful and sometimes aloof if you want to be. So I CAN’T belIEVE you actually said ‘nya’ when you fell! It was so cute and not very you!” Mina squeals and I turn red.  
“Excuse you but you were hearing things. I am not cute! I am a deadly and fearsome dragon! You should fear me!” the others around me laugh as I cross my arms and pout.  
“She’s done it before. Fell out of the car and said it.” I turn to Katsuki and his stupid smirk.  
“TRAITOR!!” I yell.

“What are you?” Todoroki’s voice cuts through the voices like a knife and everyone grows weary quickly as he glares at me.  
“What do you mean?” I’m confused but hoping he won’t say what I think he might.  
“Your eyes were solid yellow while you were in the vents after the first laugh and when you spoke over that comms to your teammate something was not right. Your voice was something I’ve only heard in certain people over my life, it was a growling purrish sound and you shifted inside the large vents into a crouching like position seen in hunting wild cats. You looked like you were hunting prey, that is not a quality of a hero.”

I gulped, his stare had an effect that burned but froze you in place and I didn’t like being on it’s receiving end. Besides, I didn’t like how he seemed to notice such a thing about me and had assumed the correct answer much to easily for my liking. I thought about a good answer but I had to think fast. I was too late to notice how pissed Dina was at him and barely kept her in check as she took control. I grunted as she pushed against me.  
“You know what, my life is my business so f**k you. I’m leaving and you’re not stopping me.” I don’t say any more as I turn and walk away, I don’t care nor do I pay attention to the looks I get that hit my back, I had to calm Dina and my own instincts; I needed to actually hunt something. I strip of my extra accessories and things and take off my boots before I run and flash on top of a building. I didn’t get tired as I flashed randomly towards the forest near the west side of the city since Dina’s power also coursed through me, added to my own boost from bloodlust.

I landed in the forest and took a deep breath, away from people and rules and expectations. Not even any adult knew about this place, it was mine and mine alone. People believed this forest to be cursed by a quirk a long time ago, not even idiot kids came here. Only nature and animals resided here, good. It meant I could hunt to my heart’s content. I caught a scent of a herd of deer and grinned, anyone who would have seen it thinking it was the sadistic grin of a villain. To an extent, they weren’t wrong. I started running faster than any normal human, a bit faster than someone with a speed quirk. By now, my thinking mind was gone, I wasn’t human anymore.

I was a predator on the hunt 

It wasn’t until it was dark out that I came to my senses. I looked to my right and saw a dead deer, torn into and a quarter of it eaten. I spit out some fur and feathers, I had also eaten a rabbit, squirrel, and what was probably a raven or something. I sighed and licked my lips, gulping. It had been two years since I had to hunt to satisfy bloodlust. Just over a year since I had last felt bloodlust. I stuck my thogue out and licked blood off of my cheeks. Definitely a raven, and more than one squirrel. I looked down at my outfit, covered in blood and quite torn.  
“I swear since Izuchan met All Might my life has gotten fifteen times harder and I’m regressing.” I mutter, annoyed but without venom. Dina was so satisfied with our meal that she only managed to let out a hum. I couldn’t feel mad for the same reason but I wished I could. Kayama would want to talk tomorrow, she knew to leave me be tonight, but I wasn’t just going to let this deer sit here and rot. There were no vultures here and the meat eating birds were very few. Most of those lived in the city, and we were 16 miles out. I picked up the deer over one shoulder and blood squished out and ran over me. I couldn’t care right now, I had five more of this single outfit so it didn’t matter to me anyways. I gathered my energy and flashed to the house. Kayama stood up in surprise, as well as several others.

I ignored the other pro heroes and purred at my mates. Shiro and Ryoko walked over to me and Ryoko took the deer from me as Shiro pulled me towards my room.  
“I knew you’ve said this has happened but I still had a hard time believing it until now. So she really does have a blood lust instinct to kill every once and awhile?” Aizawa asks and Kayama nods as she hums.  
“It’s been quite a while since the last time but something must have happened to affect her in such a way.”  
“That may be from something All Might told me Todoroki said. He basically said that during her turn in hero training today she became predator like and looked like she was hunting something. This something being the other team. She seemed to snap out of it, but when Todoroki mentioned it she suddenly got very protective as her eyes turned solid yellow and she growled at him, saying ‘my life is my business so f**k off’ before walking out and left still partially in her hero costume according to the girls.” Aizawa returns to Kayama as I got to my room. Shiro pulls me into my room and closes the door, blocking the conversation from me.

I was silent as I and he stripped, before we got into the tub he filled.   
I hear my door open and close and Ryoko pops his head in, the deer scent on him and his breath.  
“Good?” I purr out quietly.  
“Good, very good. Sleep?” I nod and he walks out and into my room, leaving Shiro and I in the bathroom alone.

He scrubbed my back and I licked my lips. I kissed him and we stayed like that for a couple minutes, just calming me down as we locked lips. I pulled away, both of us panting, as I noticed blood on his face. My tongue came out as I cleaned his face, then he did the same for me. After some more scrubbing we got out and my overwhelming satisfaction had faded just a bit. He put on his boxers andi put on my night undergarments and a thin nightgown as we walked to my bed. Ryoko was in it and it smelled of him, I keened in happiness as I got in with my back the the blonde. I reached my arms out and Shiro climbs into them. I fall asleep quickly, full, satisfied, and calm.

When I wake up, the feeling is anything but what I felt last night. As in I woke up blushing and, sadly, still very satisfied. My bed smelled of two men and both were my mates. Not to mention I was still in both or their arms. My back against Ryoko’s chest, his arms around my waist. At the same time, Shiro has his arms hooked under my arms and held my shoulders as his face was buried in my chest. Both were still asleep as my door opened gently. I looked over and saw Kayama taking pictures, I blushed and whispered at her angrily.  
“Help. Me! I need to get ready for school!” She grins and shakes her head.  
“The sun’s barely started rising, besides, you all go to the same school. You won’t be late!” She whispers back before closing the door as I growl at her quietly and threateningly. She wasn’t wrong, I had plenty of time until I had to get ready for school.  
“If we have so much time why don’t we cuddle some more?” Ryoko’s voice makes my gaze snap to him, my cheeks even darker.  
“What?! NO!”  
“Why not? We have plenty of time.” his smirk would make someone think he was talking about more than cuddling.  
“This is why your son’s a playboy!” I hiss at him.  
“I would like that.” My head whips to Shiro, who’s awake and looking at me with teasing eyes. I groaned and hug my head.  
They chuckle, “don’t worry, we just want to cuddle. Think of it as a return gift, that deer was quite a delicious gift . . . omega.” Ryoko purrs the last part and I close my eyes and gulp as steam comes from my ears. I wait for a minute before I give and, with a groan, settle back down for some cuddle time that I secretly also wanted. I was both very animable and absolutely glowing that day; I visited Shiro in his department and dropped a kiss on his cheek as well as Ryoko during lunch when I saw him. 

“You’ve been stupidly happy today, and after yesterday, I’m surprised. What happened?” Jiro asked me during lunch, I was eating with most of the girls, we’d pushed two sets of tables together to eat. My cheeks turn a gentle pink and I shrugged.  
“I had a really good and satisfying dinner last night, and a pretty good morning too!” I exclaim as I get up to take care of my empty tray. “My boys are the best!” with that I walk away. The others stay silent before wondering if I’m talking about some dogs I had that they didn’t know about. I giggle as said boys hear and blush. Once bright red and embarrassed and the other light pink cheeks while grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all dragon slayers secretly love cuddling with their mates, and they become very clingy after certain times. so Azami wanting to cuddle but not wanting to admit it is pretty normal. But Ryoko was just leaving class and Shiro was about to start class when she came in and kissed them, so that was in front of the two classes that knew those two were dating . . . uh oh!


	8. Nomu is Nothing to the Sky Priestess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, Azami is our friend! And so are you! Friends help and support each other! Of course we’d help her! That’s manly!” Kirishima calls out, punching his rock hard fists together and grinning. Dina seems to get off put by the statement before covering her mouth and closing her eyes as her shoulders shake.  
> “I-I am sorry, I should not be laughing!” She uncovers her mouth and places it on her chest, taking deep breaths. “Oh my, I’m so sorry, that was very rude of me. What you said though reminded us of someone we once knew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry! I didn't have wifi for my laptop for like, a week! and that's where i do all my writing so yeah. I have a couple chapters ready so I'll post another one tonight.

I sat at the back of the bus that held class 1-A on the way to someplace for special training with All Might and Pro Hero 13 as the others conversed. At Tsu’s comment about how Katsuki wouldn’t be a good hero with his attitude and he burst out with an angry yell I let out a small laugh, it was too true. I leaned back against my seat and took a deep breath through my nose, sometimes I hated my life and my biology. I swear we were simply a dragon slayer right now with that stupid motion sickness they all got by their mid teens.   
“You ok?” Momo whispers to me and I don’t even open my eyes, I was trying not to gag. I give a groan that said no, I didn’t dare open my mouth right now.  
“Come on you’ve never had a problem with getting sick before why now? Getting weaker or something?” Katsuki laughs as he heard our conversation. I opened one eye and glared at him, though it wasn’t very effective with me being motion sick.  
“I used to get motion sick when I was younger, may I try something that helped me?” I hear Momo making something and I close my eyes again.  
“F ya wnt.” I mumble, hardly enunciating my words. She opens a bottle, probably one she made and I scrunch my nose. Peppermint and ginger were the most prominent smells. 

She puts it on her fingers and moves closer to me before rubbing just behind and below my ears, the soft spot by the end of my jaw. The feeling in my ears started to loosen at her touch, the lady knew what she was doing.  
“Dragon slayers have the power of dragons and are fine when they fly, but human ears do not have the adjusting capability to ride on machine’s or on most anything with that power causing motion sickness. I’m impressed Yaoyorozu has the knowledge to know where and how to massage the ears to relieve the canal.” Dina mentions to me.  
“Well I don’t care, it feels much better and if I don't get the feeling of ‘gag and throw up’ with every breath I take then she can do what she wants.” I retort and I had noticed Momo’s fingers stopping momentarily then resuming as Dina spoke.  
“What’s up? Something wrong Momo?”  
“Gran-” Izu warns and I groan.   
“Don’t tell me . . .”  
“Your other personality is showing Gran. We couldn’t understand what she said but you answered in japanese.” Izu tells me and curse in the same language Dina spoke in.   
“Might as well let them meet her now Gran.” Katsuki’s voice is teasing and close to a laugh. I flip him off but both of us comply. I breathe out and sit up away from Momo’s hands as Dina and I switch positions of control, my own consciousness fading.

“Hello everyone, nice to speak with you again Izuku, Katsuki.” Dina nods to the two respectfully.  
“Good to see you again too. Everyone, this is the other half of Azami, we call her Dina. Spelled D-I-N-A but said D-E-E-N-A’.” Izuku tells the others.  
“Is this what you were hiding that day?” Todoroki asks. Dina folds her hands in her lap as she focuses her glowing blue pupils on the male.  
“Indeed Shoto Todoroki, Azami is not always willing to tell of us so quickly, but she holds Izuku’s and Katsuki’s opinions in high regard. If they said for her to share me with you she trusts their opinion. That is why I am here son of Ice Woman.” Todoroki blanches.  
“But how? My Father basically erased all memory of my mother’s pro hero life.”  
“We have had the honor of meeting your Mother on multiple occasions. While it was only a suspicion of who you were, thank you for confirming our belief. And on what terms we met your Mother is not for me to say, Azami has gone through much and does not like to speak of it. Maybe someday she shall tell” Dina smiles sadly, clasping her hands together “and when she does I hope that you will support her.”

“Hey, Azami is our friend! And so are you! Friends help and support each other! Of course we’d help her! That’s manly!” Kirishima calls out, punching his rock hard fists together and grinning. Dina seems to get off put by the statement before covering her mouth and closing her eyes as her shoulders shake.  
“I-I am sorry, I should not be laughing!” She uncovers her mouth and places it on her chest, taking deep breaths. “Oh my, I’m so sorry, that was very rude of me. What you said though reminded us of someone we once knew.”  
“If I made you laugh then I did something right though! Don’t be sorry, and don’t worry; Azami is in good hands!” Kirishima give a thumbs up to Dina who smiles gratefully.  
“I thank you, though we are approaching our destination so I will be giving control back to Azami soon, for now, tell her something. Though you only need to if you believe you understand this. To be related is to be tied by blood.” Dina looks pointedly at Todoroki and Denki. “Though that does NOT make you family. Family can be related but not all relatives are family. Family can be much closer to friends then what is said, you should also remember that. Now I believe I will give bac-”  
“Wait, I have a question!” Dina turns her attention to Denki. “So two things actually, does Azami actually say ‘nya’ when she falls? And why do I get the distinct impression of ‘dragon’ right now and when Azami when yellow eyed during training?” Dina blinks, obviously surprised and taken aback.

“You are quite intune with your instincts, impressive.” Dina says, smirking and raising an eyebrow. “While the answer to the first question is not something Azami will let me answer, you all already know the answer. As for the second question, well, lets just say that not many survive our true form.” Dina places a finger over her lips as she speaks the last part, grinning in a way that showed overly sharp canines that gleamed. Dina closes her eyes and sighs.

I open my eyes and hand my head and I sit cross leg on my seat.  
“I feel violated, happy, something funny happened I’m sure, and wHY is Katsuki grinning at me like he just won the lottery?” I ask, glaring at Katsuki.  
“Dina admitted to your yelping sound.” I turn red as Dina laughs inside my head.  
“Yeah ok, laugh it up, I’m gonna kick your ass later just you wait.” I grumble as others laugh.  
“She also said you knew my mother as well as something about ‘not many surviving your true form’.”  
“Aanndd thERE it is! I knew it that frickin traitor.” I roll my eyes. “I assume she also said something about my privacy and that I might not want to talk about it? Thought so-”  
“Hey Azami, you don’t have to say yet, but I’m sure I speak for everyone when I say we’re all family here. You can trust us, just come to us in your own time.” My eyes go wide as the bus stops but everyone waits for me. I gulp and wipe my eyes, I hadn’t even realized I was crying. I smile at everyone, it was so much like Fairy Tail and all the emotions that I held from our past life that they all just came rushing back to me.  
“Sorry, and thanks! I will come to you all, someday at least.” I smile and we all unload, I’m the last one out and the girls give me a group hug once I do.  
“We should have a sleep over at my place soon.”   
“We’d like that!” Mina replies.

We all follow Aizawa inside and meet a space marshmallow.  
“I’m assuming the space marshmallow is 13?” I whisper to Izu who just nods and doesn’t process the first part of my statement as Katsuki snickers behind me. I hear the conversation the goes on between the two and 13 holds up three fingers. I knew it had something to do with All Might’s weakened state but Izu definitely knew more than I did. For now I listened to Aizawa as he introduced the space marshmallow and she told us we were at the USJ. I had a silent giggle fit at the name. All of a sudden the air buzzed with evil.

‘Get out of the group. Dangerous to be close together.’ My instincts told me and the air said something similar.  
“Evil!” I hissed, my hair standing on edge and I interrupted 13.  
“What? Nothing here is evil. I-”  
“The air says otherwise. Bad bad, very bad.” I was shaking, this entire place buzzed with a gathering evil force. Aizawa looks at me, stares.  
“Explain” I don’t do anything but walk towards them, Aizawa grabs my arm and stops me, and I don’t struggle but I keep my eyes trained on the spot the air was warning me about. I stumbled back into Aizawa’s arms. It made me sick, radiated dark evil.  
“Midoriya! Bakugo! You seem to have known her for a long time, what’s wrong with her?” I raise my hand and point as a portal appears and people start walking into the USJ.  
“Are those-?”  
“ Villains. Somehow she knew villains were coming. Watch the students and keep them safe.” Aizawa tells 13 as he hands me over to the other hero before jumping off into the fray. The air screamed at me suddenly and I jumped up and turned around, growling, as a form stops anyone from escaping.

I didn’t hear anything, the air was panicked and blocked my senses. I was frozen as I watched Kirishima and Katsuki tried to hit him. I wanted to help but the air restrained me. Wait, it said, worse is coming. You will be needed Priestess. So I did, I trusted the air; but I wasn’t going to stand by as my friends go surrounded by and absorbed into the darkness. I lept in after Katsuki and Kirishima, I sensed I would need to go with them.

Groaning, I opened my eyes.  
“Your awake! Oh we were so worried! Are you ok?” I peeked my eyes open to see Kirishima leaning over me, his face filled with relief.  
“Wha- oh yeah.” It came back to me all of a sudden.  
“That portal thing that teleported us here knocked you out. You looked like that time on the mountain with the miasma.” Katsuki grunts as a sit up.  
“That was a bad time and this gives me deja vu with how similar it was to the air. Rather than the slow infecting of the air like the miasma, this is sudden and the air is suddenly forced to hold the power and right after released. It’s poisoning the air in a much worse way, once the miasma is gone the air heals. This?” I shivered, the feeling was still around me, around each of us and all over this building. “This damages the air in such a way that it won’t entirely heal. It’s hurting the air Katsan.” He purses his lips while Kirishima stays silent.

I stayed silent as Kirishima mentions how calm and controlled Katsuki was as they protected me and I understood when he paused that he was thinking of Katsuki yelling ‘DIE DIE DIE’ or something. When Katsuki yelled at him he grinned, there it was. I myself laughed a bit as I got up.  
“We have to move, something bad is going to happen in the center. We have to get down there.” I tell the boys and they nod. We start running out of the area we were in and my eyes go narrow at the sight and sound of Aizawa screaming in pain. I give a growl as I flash over there. Flash after flash, villain after villain taken out and knocked unconscious before they knew I was even there. I stop in the middle of a ring of them, panting hard.   
“Interesting. I must say I’m impressed. News Kurogiri?”  
“13 is incapacitated though a student managed to escape.” I watch as the one with the hands all over him converses with the one of miasma that hurt the air, now identified as Kurogiri. My attention turned to the beast; He was not human and everything about it unnerved me. All Might had at some point arrived but now a smoke like substance came off of his body and mixed with the mist around him.

The Nomu starts to move towards All Might and I KNOW he won’t be able to stop him in time. I don’t have the experience or strength to stop him, but Dina does. I close my eyes and we switch once again and move in a single split second’s time.

All Might’s eyes go wide as he register’s that the Nomu moved faster than he thought possible and would have taken him out if it hadn’t stopped just feet away from him, though the blast of air from his fist blew much air past them.   
“Why did it stop? I Don’t understand it HAD him!” Handsy McCrusty yells, before the immediate dust around the Nomu settled.   
“Azami!” Izuku yells from the side lines, as everyone could now see the girl standing there. The form of Azami was different, even just slightly, in appearance though. Her legs weren’t entirely human, nor were her forearms. From about her mid thigh they became covered in fur like feathers and were built different from a human. Her feet became longer and had four claws on the ends, three in the front and one smaller one in the back; they had a lower knee and were bent some, the rounded knee out and even with the back of it. On her arms the feathers started at her elbow and her fingers were limited to fours claws, thee regular and a thumb. Her eyes, unlike seenbefore, were a solid blue background with black pupils.

The part that struck fear, shock, or a mix, was that she stopped the Nomu’s incredibly powerful punch kid swing with her extended and clawed leg. She bared extra long and sharp canines at the Nomu before pushing him back, and pushing hard, by pushing off of her coiled legs on the ground; The monster slid back 10 feet before it stopped. The girl lands on all fours, her teeth bared and a fearsome growl deep in her chest. Suddenly gone, the Nomu barely gets its fists up in time to stop her from hitting a fatal wound on it.  
“Did you not hear? The Nomu has Shock Absorption, Super Streng-” The blue haired villain covered in hands is interrupted.  
“Why should that matter?” The growl is quiet but sounds throughout the entire building, making everyone stop and listen to the voice. “Shock Absorption is not Shock Nullification, it had a limit to what it can take. And whatever other quirks it may have matter not to me.” the girl flips back and lands in a crouched position before standing, her face is nothing but bored, unimpressed.

“This beast that is no longer human and can do nothing against me, I am the sky queen after all. You know what that means?” She tilts her head up and looks at it through her lipped eyes as she stands all the way up and unbends her knees, gaining a foot in height. “It means that I rule this space, and this space goes by my rules.” She says, the blue background of her eyes glowing against the small black pupils. All in all she gave the intense impression of someone very regal and powerful.  
“Nomu, attack her! Detory her!” The Nomu aims to hit her and only hits a shield of air. She smirks slightly, before he hits it again and she lets out a small puff of breath, so small it was hardly noticeable. 

“Kaachan, I-I but we, she-” For the first time in their lives, Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo were aware exactly of what their friend was, and contrary to the fear anyone else would feel, they were in awe. They realized why she was constantly using her power around them, it literally changed how they could see things. She’d used her past magic to let them see the truth. Azami, by everyone, was seen as a girl with other features and majestic and powerful, someone who had more control and wisdom beyond their years.

Katsuki and Izuku saw a dragon. Invisible to anyone other than themselves, they saw around Azami the form of a huge white feather-covered dragon. The barrier in front of her was the dragons leg, the puff a powerful blast from its mouth. This was what they used to be, this was The Sky Priestess, Grandina - Queen of the Sky. Azami tilted her head and the Nomu was held in front of her by the dragon’s claw. And it’s thrown (gently by the dragon’s standards) out of the USJ building. The dragon’s form then starts to fade away as Azami’s own form goes back to normal. Two feathers, glowing green and still invisible, float away and towards Katsuki and Izuku. It floats into their hair and a small part of hair on each grow and make a braid that holds the feather.  
‘A gift from me to you young ones. It’s been many a year since I last held my own body and complete soul, I thank you for the strength you gave me to do so. Hold on to these, they will only be visible to those you wish it to, but they won’t leave your hair unless you pull it from it yourself. And only if you do it with and on purpose. It’s a powerful gift, use it wisely young ones, it shall only work to call me once and you won’t get another one.’ the voice of Grandia spoke in the boy’s heads the feathers attached to their heads.  
“But what will happen if it gets wet or damaged? Or how will we use it?” Izuku whispered.  
‘You will know how to when the time comes young ones, and it is indestructible otherwise. Good bye for now boys.’ Grandina bids goodbye as the last of her form floats and shimmers away through the hole in the roof of the building.

Azami stands still from her spot, shaking and breathing hard  
“She beat it . . . it was made to beat All Might and she beat it without even trying!” the blue haired man growls in anger, the wind having blown away some of his hands, including the one on his face. Azami was obviously in no position to move so when he lunged at her Izuku panicked and jumped between them. The hand that could turn him to dust, centimeters from the greenettes face as gunshots ring out and the crusty faced man is hit in each limb before a shadow wall protects him from more.  
“It’s best we go now Shigaraki.”  
“damn it, they cheated. Get us out of here Kurogiri.” The man now ID’d as Shigaraki spats before both disappear.

The pro hero’s take out the rest of the villains that were recovering and Azami finally moves. She blinks once, slowly, and seems to have difficulty picking up her head, but she looks at Izuku. She barely manages a tiny smile before falling to the side and hits the ground; her eyes are open, unfocused, and have no pupils as she was so far into unconsciousness. Katsuki, Todoroki, and Kirishima run towards the three before a wall of cement stops them.  
“They need medical attention, let us handle them, go to the others and get checked up. Don’t worry, they’ll all be fine.” Cementoss reassures the young heroes in training before they nod and leave. Izuku and All Might share a grateful look as All Might was now in his weak form, though both were still worried about Azami. Izuku and Katsuki the most considering what they saw compared to everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we are! so a couple things to address in this chapter.
> 
> Dina (said Dee-nah) speaks differently than Azami, she has a strangish accent that no one can really describe along with the way she speaks. my theory is that she speaks in the language she did as a young dragon, Ancient Dragonic. Her accent is best described as 'old, foreign, and powerful' which is entirely correct considering that's how she spoke when she was a huge ass dragon.
> 
> Izuku and Katsuki both have spent most of their lives around Azami from the time they were 8, so being exposed to someone constantly, almost reeking in a way, of magic and huge amounts of etherion, they are able to see and feel magic being used in the same way Fioran mages can. if the mages came to this world, Azami and the other four would have to constantly hide their magic signatures otherwise the mages (and their kids especially) would recognize something was very different about them. their kids would immediately sense their parent's extremely unique magic and that would be bad. The dragon form that Izuku and Katsuki can see I can best describe as etherial and a shimmering but very detailed shell of Grandina's around Azami. 
> 
> On another note, Azami's legs, if you look at pictures of dragons and their hinds legs, like ones from Fairy tail for example, those are very good diagrams to look at if you want to get a better idea.
> 
> (and yes, I bet y'all are like, 99.9% positive who Dina was thinking of and you were super right. Elfman = Kirishima, you can change my fuqin mind!)


	9. Getting Ready for the GMG of UA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “From that I really don’t think you are.” A voice behind me calls out and I don’t need to see them to know it’s Jiro who spoke, Momo and Tooru were with her.  
> “Mr. Aizawa said to come get you, you’ve been in here since dawn.”  
> “So I've been training for a couple of hours, so what?” I shoot back at Tooru, as I let my fist fall to my side.  
> “Azami, it’s three in the afternoon.”

I gulped down some water before sighing out and going back to the punching bag. I hit it repeatedly as I thought about the last two weeks. It was the second day of training for the UA Sports Festival but I felt both myself and someone different. After waking up three days after the USJ events, Kayaman hadn’t let me out of her sight for a second and both Izuku and Katsuki had stayed as close to me as possible as soon as I returned to class the next day. I saw both had longer braided pieces of hair with one large white feather on the side of their head, I knew that they were mine, ours, Grandina’s. It seemed only they and I could see the feathers as no one else seemed to even notice that a section of the two boys’ hair was longer, much less the feathers one the end. Izuku’s was on the right side of his head and half the feather hung just under his chin; while Katsuki had his on the left side of his head and the braid was very short so the feather was partially hidden in his hair.

I gave another two strong punches as I filter through my memories. When we were truly and completely Grandina, the tear between our actual memories that Dina holds and the feelings of them that I have was sewn together. Both of our memories were complete now, but we stayed as Azami and Dina just as we always had, though there was something new, a couple things, that we could do. One was the Dina now could leave my mind and have a partially solid form, sometimes she was only visible to me, a neat and helpful trick in all honesty. Right now she was holding my punching bag. I’d been going at it for a couple hours now, two or three and i didn’t feel better like i usually did. we were. I was Azami Nemuri and in control, Dina was my other half and unseen by others. Even so I still only heard her in my mind while her lips moved. I knew she could speak and she still prefers to stay inside my mind, but she can take this semi solid form now.

I hit the bag again and I left my fist there, panting.  
‘You alright?’ Dina asks, her voice concerned. Before the USJ incident, she was somewhat indifferent to feelings and was the wise and impartial voice in my head, but since then she has grown more feelings and I’ve gained some of her kept wisdom from our past life.  
I let out a shuddering breath as she lets go, before gulping and nodding. “Yeah . . . yeah, I’m ok. I’m ok.”  
“From that I really don’t think you are.” A voice behind me calls out and I don’t need to see them to know it’s Jiro who spoke, Momo and Tooru were with her.  
“Mr. Aizawa said to come get you, you’ve been in here since dawn.”  
“So I've been training for a couple of hours, so what?” I shoot back at Tooru, as I let my fist fall to my side.  
“Azami, it’s three in the afternoon.” Momo tells me quietly a moment later. I wait a minute to process this before letting out a small ‘oh’. I looked out the windows in the gym available to UA students, I’ve been the only one in here the entire time, most everyone else has been doing specialized training. Outside the windows the sun was starting to our into the room from the west, it had been much longer than I thought. I back away from the punching bag and turn to face the girls.  
“Let’s go to the baths, we brought you some food.” Momo holds up a bag and I nod, walking towards them.  
“Oh my gosh your hands!” Tooru calls out and I look at them, my hands were red and bloody. By now Dina had retreated back into my mind but stayed silent. She was just as numb to things right now as I was. I had been fine around others, you wouldn’t think anything was wrong, but by myself everything around me felt numb. Easily why I didn’t realize how long it had been or my fists or much else really.

I follow the girls to the baths and they push me into a stall. Momo is the one who follows me in and helps me wash. I hiss when the soap hits my injured knuckles and my hands shoot up as my eyes flash.  
“Sorry, ever since the USJ thing my emotions have been completely out of whack.” I apologize to Momo, as the soap had hit her face.  
“It's ok, and we're all shook by it. But I'm sure you especially since your quirk got so powerful all of a sudden. It left you drained, weak, and from what Recovery Girl told us, your vitals and things were constantly changing and spiking or lowering until you woke up and they stabilized.” Momo tells me. I remember and touch the necklace Recovery Girl made me wear to monitor my vitals after that. The changes didn’t affect me badly, I sensed that, but I did know that the spikes and drops had been caused by our reawakening magic. Our power had shifted from a quirk or magic and now was a strange mix of both. It wasn’t a wild control and bond with the air like I had before, but it also wasn’t the magic we used to have in our past life that could only be used through spells.

I could use our quirk in a similar way to magic in that I could use my roar, claw, talon, and secret arts and such, but it would simply be a different kind of control of my quirk rather than magic. I could still use it as I had before (I’d tested that much), though I wasn’t sure to what extent.  
“Hey! Why don’t we have that sleep over we were talking about having together before we got attacked! Just us girls!” Tooru yells from another stall and something clicks in me.  
“Yeah, we seriously should do that. It sounds like a lot of fun.” Jiro adds.  
“We could go to my house, there’s plenty of room!” Momo adds from behind me and I smirk.  
“Oh nu uh! We agreed my house, remember? No going back. Alice!!!” I call out to my phone and I hear the familiar ding that signals the AI is listening. “Send out an email to all the girls in my class about a sleepover this saturday night at our place, include our address, an RSVP, ask what are their top three fav foods and top three movies are and other necessary info!” another ding sounds out so I know she got everything I said.  
“Ooo! You have a system on your phone that does that?! Cool!”  
I laugh before answering Tooru. “My phone is connected to our home AI system, and yeah, she’s pretty cool.”  
“Thank you Lady Azami, the compliment is appreciated.” Alice says before going silent. Momo giggles behind me as I turn the water off, both of us now clean. We walk out to the dressing area to change and I look at my phone, Alice is composing the email. Smiling, I put on black jeans with an off the shoulder black and white striped long sleeve top with a light purple sweater tied around my waist and white heeled high tops and a black choker.

“Well, I think I’ve trained enough for today, I’m gonna go get ready for this sleep over of ours this weekend. Hope you all can make it!” I call out to the others as I start to leave the bathroom.  
“Wait! We should bandage your hands before you go!” Momo calls out and start to make some bandages but I stop her.  
“No need, look, see?” I say and show them my knuckles, they were healed.  
“Oh wow! How’d you do that?” Jiro asks and I wink, a finger over my mouth as I grinned.  
“AWW! No far! You gotta tell us!” Ruru whines and I stick my tongue out at her before I actually leave.

Dina appears, invivible, and walks next to me. “You could’ve told them how you healed yourself you know.” she says in a teasing voice.  
“Now why would I do that? It’s more fun to make them guess and have them find out later! The reaction is the best thing ever!” Dina laughs, rolling her eyes, before retreating as we leave the building. I had my headset on so students that I passed just thought I was on a phone call, like normal.  
“Mistress Azami, I’ve finished the email and have collected each girl’s email. The invites are ready to be sent so if you would go over them so that I may send them?” Pulling out my phone, I quickly go over the email. Giving Alice the ‘go ahead’, she sends it to all the girls as I call up a favor.

“What the hell do you want?! I’m busy!” Katsuki yells in my ear.  
“Don’t yell at me Katsan, I’m calling in a favor.” I hear him suck in his breath as he waits for me to continue. “I need you to make food for an all girls sleepover for our class.”  
“Oh thank god.” He mutters with a sigh of relief “I can do that, but I don't want it to fucking mess up my training schedule.”  
“You cook everything here on friday and when your done Dina will spar with you. This is the best offer your going to get, otherwise you'll be doing a lot worse than just cooking.”  
“Fucking deal, but your paying for all the ingredients.”  
“You buy, I'll pay you back. See you on Friday Katsan.” I hang up as I get to our house. I knew Kayama wouldn't be home yet so I took the chance to make myself something I wouldn't normally eat in front of, well anyone really, ice cream. I sat on the couch and turned on Assassination Classroom as I started eating.

About halfway through the episode I was on, my phone rang so I put it by my ear as I watched the show still and my spoon was in my mouth.  
“Hey! You locked us out!”  
That confused me, I left the back door open for those two. “Hat're ou falking abhou?”  
“You- do you have a dick in your mouth?” Oh, OK, that's what he was doing.  
“No! I'm in amphserdam!”  
“Your in Amsterdam? . . . She's in Amsterdam, god dammit!” Ryoko says from the background and they yell at the same time before laughing at the end.  
I snort at their childishness. “Now fat you fid DAT, fa bak dorsh open.” I tell Shiro and he says ok and hangs up. I wave at them as they come into the living room, a fresh spoon of ice cream in my mouth. Ryoko sits next to me as Shiro brings some soda for himself and the golden eyed male.  
“I love that you can vine with the best of em.” Ryoko grins as I pull my spoon from my mouth.  
“Of course I can, Dina can't really, but I can. Stuck up little-” in my mind she warns me and I stop.  
“So your power evolved, wanna spar? Spells only.” The offer was tempting but damn it if I wasn't gonna watch my show in between my two favorite boys.  
“Nice try, you know she's not gonna do it. She's got what smells like caramel swirled vanilla ice cream with chocolate in it in her lap and is watching anime, you wanna spar then go do it yourself cause I'm not moving either. “ Shiro tells the other, who sticks his tongue out at us and I point my spoon at the red and black eyed male.  
“That's correct, but its caramel truffles in my ice cream, I don't do just plain chocolate.” Licking my spoon, he smiles with those sharp teeth of his as we settle down for an afternoon of ‘Netflix and Chill’ but on Hulu because they have better and more anime on it.

“We're watching Koro-Sensei Quest after this.” Ryoko and I look at him.  
“No duh doofus.” we laugh at Ryoko's following groan and wounded expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that, it's a tik tok a heard ages ago and I think it's hilarious. Go find it. But poor Azami, hope she's ok. And at some point you'll see these three fight, but not for a while.


	10. When Sports Festival's at Play, Dragons will Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was fun. I ignored those around me and focused on running, reaching the second obstacle quickly. A couple others stop next to me as I take a deep breath and walk to the edge, before turning and grinning to my friends as I fell backwards into the shadows. Digging into rock wall, I stop and push myself into the nearest pillar, weakening it enough that the people above knew to avoid that one. Jumping from pillar to pillar, I break them just enough to make them partially unsteady as I land on each. When I reach the opposite wall, I dig my feet into it and push up hard enough that I land on top of the otherside. I know there are a good amount of people in front of me but looking back, there are so many more that are now stuck, having a lot harder time getting across. Mic says something about what I did to the pillars but I ignore him as I came to the minefield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been so long since I updated this! but here you go!

The students waited by the start of the obstacle course as Mic explains the rules and the timers starts. My heart races as I smell ice forming so I jump, landing on Todoroki's ice that caught many people. Those of us who avoided it or escaped moved ahead a bit to see a large group of robots from the entrance exam and most of them were the huge zero pointers. I watch as Todoroki takes out the nearest one, saying that he froze it while it was off its balance on purpose. I cussed as a realized it landed on two students, one being Kirishima who burst from the top, and another with metal skin that made me freeze for a moment. 

“Nah, he's not Metal. His quirk is similar but he ain't a dragon.” I mumble to myself as I crouch on all fours and jump, kicking a zero pointer down and I rush off its head as it lands, grinning. 

This was fun. I ignored those around me and focused on running, reaching the second obstacle quickly. A couple others stop next to me as I take a deep breath and walk to the edge, before turning and grinning to my friends as I fell backwards into the shadows. Digging into rock wall, I stop and push myself into the nearest pillar, weakening it enough that the people above knew to avoid that one. Jumping from pillar to pillar, I break them just enough to make them partially unsteady as I land on each. When I reach the opposite wall, I dig my feet into it and push up hard enough that I land on top of the otherside. I know there are a good amount of people in front of me but looking back, there are so many more that are now stuck, having a lot harder time getting across. Mic says something about what I did to the pillars but I ignore him as I came to the minefield.

“Well shoot, I might actually have to use a spell on this part . . . damn it.” I tell myself as others start working their way across. “Well, thank goodness for heightened senses.” I decide to be smart about this and I look around, I didn’t really see a way to make it across without going down the middle. I take my shoes and socks off, tore my pants off my so they stopped around my mid-thigh. I close my eyes and start walking, trusting my sixth sense and what the air told me as to where it all was. Bakugo flies over everyone and starts fighting Todoroki as they get close to the finish, I smell Izuku doing something big, and that makes me smile, but I focus on getting through quickly. I couldn’t afford to waste time, I jumped from foot to foot, moving fast and far, avoiding all the mines.

_ “WOW EVERYONE! LOOK AT AZAMI NEMURI! SHE’S CLOSE TO OUR FIRST TWO COMPETITORS AND IS MOVING- WAIT-, ARE HER EYES CLOSED?! THEY ARE! HOW IS SHE AVOIDING ALL THE MINES WITH HER EYES CLOSED?!” _ Mic yells as I’m sure the camera’s focus on me. Aizawa answers.

_ “Nemuri has a powerful quirk that highly enhances her senses, and gives her a kind of sixth sense. She can feel anything around her in a certain radius, but it’s mostly limited to what lies above and just below the ground. The downside to this is that she can only focus on what’s below her by closing her eyes and trusting the instinct completely, leaving herself open to attacks. Her body responds in kind by moving with that sense, thus the dance like movements she’s using to get across.” _ Aizawa explains as an explosion nearby, many times bigger than it was supposed to be, startled me, the only thing saving me from hitting around 8 mines was me landing on my hands and kart wheeling to my feet. I watched Izu fly across the sky towards Todoroki and Katsuki. I smiled as he explosed three more mines to slow the others down enough to get in the lead. A gauge of the distance left made me crouch down and lunge forwards, flashing to the finish line right behind the other three. I rolled and stood up, past the finish line.

“Show off, why didn’t you flash here from the beginning?” Izu asks, probably trying to distract himself.

“You know me Izuchan, I like to have fun with my food before I eat it.” I lick my lips as he face palms.

“Az no!” 

“Az **yes** mister first place.” He stuck his tongue as others were pulling in.

_ “As the rest of the students that will move on fill in, let’s back up for a minute. whAT WAS THAT?!” _ I look at the screens, watching a replay of my flash from the minefield to the finish line.  _ “I THOUGHT HER QUIRK WAS AIR CONTROL!” _ Mic yells and Aizawa corrects him.

_ “Her quirk is a kind of air control, but that’s not her whole quirk. She has a strong quirk, strong enough that she can turn her molecules to air and reassemble somewhere else less then a moment later, this is one of her more fine abilities, it takes finesse. Though for the most part she works as a straight forward fighter, taking her enemy head on in a berserker-like fashion.” _ Aizawa explains, a bit too much in my opinion.

“Oh wow, thanks for tellin everyone how my fuckin quirk works Aizawa, you’re a grEAT teacha.” I mutter, slipping into english. I sigh, it would take me awhile to be able to speak japanese again. I can still understand it just fine, but once I slip into a different language because I’m annoyed I stay speaking in that language for a while.

  
  


I stand listening to Izu’s plan with Tokoyami, he explains his weakness to light, I think about it.

“I wish I wasn’t stuck in english mode righ’ now, otherwise I’d tell you that I could make a dark cloud cova’ to block out a lot of ligh’.” I mutter annoyed, and surprisingly enough Mei Hatsume translates to Izu.

“How long could you hold it?”

“10 minutes at the most.” he nods as Mei’s translations as she fixes her ‘baby’ to his back. “If you can translate for me, tell Izuchan that Dina has a semi-solid form she can manifest for a limited amount of time.” His eyes go wide at that revelation and he asks me if I could show him. I shake my head. “That’s a bad idea, it drains us both by a lot, so I can have her on the ready to help us when Dark Shadow can’t, but can tell you that if Todoroki’s team or Katsan's team comes after us, we’ll probably need her.” he nods and we get ready, me and Tokoyami linking our inner arms and putting our hands back to link with Raka’s and Mei’s as they put their hands on our shoulders, making a steady horse for Izu.

“I won’t be talkin much, but when I do, Mei you need to translate as soon as I do.” She nods. I look around at the other teams, my mind unknowingly analyzing the other teams of three to five. Most were of four people, though we were the only team of five, there was also one of three and one of two.

The timer suddenly went off as we moved. A bunch of other teams came after us from the start, thus we took to the air. Raka used her quirk as Mei’s ‘babies’ activated to help us control ourselves, I also controlled the air around us to give as a nice clean decent and smooth landing.

“Nice Az! Let’s keep moving.” We get going and dodge other teams who come after us. I’m ignoring the play by plays as I pay attention to my nose. And a good thing I was too.

“Izuchan! I need to prep the cloud cover, we need to stop moving. He’s coming after us in a minute.” I tell our rider, Mei translates, and he directs us to an area without people. I close my eyes as pull together clouds from all over, it was hard as there weren’t many clouds in the area, but I hit a jackpot of storm clouds just one city over. They were headed right for us so calling up Dina, I pulled all the clouds I’d found to block out all the sunlight above the stadium. My eyes shot open, pupils glowing blue as the light is gone.

Dina solidifies and stops the wall of ice that had been headed towards us, then waves her hand to the side, blowing it all away to small ice crystals that melted in the air. We stood facing Todoroki’s team. 

  
  


The sun tried to break through the cloud cover I made, but I held it strong, it was the only thing keeping Dark Shadow strong enough to fend off Todoroki and Kaminari’s lightning. I heard Iida’s engine’s spurring faster than I’d ever heard them, but I couldn’t warn my team in time. I did manage to call up Dina, but not soon enough, because all of our points were gone. I stood on my left leg, and Tokoyami noticed this. We only had a couple minutes so when we got the chance, we moved the get our points back.

“BOTTOM” I yelled at Izu, knowing they would have moved the bandana’s around. Izu understood the one word thankfully and after cutting through Todoroki’s flames, grabbed the bottom one.

100, not 1million, but a 100 point bandana. It wasn’t enough. The timer sounded as Katsuki blasted towards us and we all disassembled.

“I’m sorry guys, I couldn’t hold on to our points and no we can’t go the next round. Raka and Mei grinned, pointing to Tokoyami as the clouds started fading, leaving sunny spotlights all over.

“You tried tried to grab our bandana, but Dark Shadow and I went for the one where his guard was the weakest instead.” Dark Shadow held a bandana that was Todoroki’s original point set.

“Well now that I can speak in japanese again, you weren’t the only one who went for a bandana Tokoyami, though I do like you instincts.” I said, the others turning to me. Dina formed, of her own power this time (I didn’t know she could do that so I was kinda pissed), but she leaned on my shoulder and held up another bandana that she has grabbed. Izu started crying as Katsuki yelled at the ground in anger. Dina saluted before retreating into my mind to rest as I collapsed on the ground.

“Chill Izuchan, I just need food, to feed, and rest some before the one on ones.”

“Want me to get you some food?” “why do you need to eat and feed?” he and Momo, who had walked up to us, asked at the same time. 

“Isn’t that the same thing?” Kaminari asks.

“No I need to physically eat some food because my body need sustinance, but when I say ‘feed’, I mean I need something very specific. No I’m not saying what, that’s my secret.” I cut off Kaminari, knowing the excited look, and I watched him deflate without regret. Katsuki walks up and hands me a box and a closed thermos, which I take with a nod and I smile, staring at the secret feather hanging from his head.

“I like it, make’s you feel like a slayer.” I whisper befoer walking away as Katsuki stands up straighter, smirking and glowing, knowing how much of a compliment that was. Dina chuckles in my head as I walk off and flash to the very top of the stadium to rest and eat and re-energize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wOW! Azami and Dina are OP as hECK! and even so they have serious limits. if they were in a dragon form rather than a slayer like form it would be easier, but for now, they just gotta deal with being human. see yall on the next chapter, where the 1v1 battles start and one purple boi gets replaced for a better one!


	11. 10 - The One with a Blond B, DadMic, and an Upgraded Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know I hate people like you, those who think themselves better than everyone else but are nothing but failures and copycats with one trick.” I tilt my head and give him a feral grin as I chuckle with Dina, our combined laughs turning into something older and powerful, dark. I look down my nose at Monona just as he had done to me, but rather than just plain crazy, my look we’re the eyes of a predator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iM sO SOrrY!! It's been so long! between high school and the college class I also take it's been hectic finding time to write and plan (sometimes) the next chapters of my fics. Im currently working on the next chapters of The Accepting Hero - Angel, a Mulan Fairy Tail au fic, and a new one I'll be posting sometime today. the only clues you get is that Izuku has a quirk, can only use it when an oc is near by him, and it's name is 'Stars of the Sky'.
> 
> anyways, enjoy!

I hit the cement of the arena hard, rolling to the side to avoid the attack from the blonde male on him he had strands of hair from different students’ constantly changing his attacks and which quirk he was using. I stopped just before the line, using the air to stop me from going any further as I panted. I glared at Monoma Neito as he straightened and smirked at me, his eyes showing his cockyness as well as something I,  **we** , knew well; a mix of ego and pride, something that I had to be wary of since me was also firm in his belief that he was better than any of us in 1-A.

“Ha! See? This just proves that everyone in class 1-A are just losers! I don’t get why you get so much attention when 1-B is obviously better!”

Dina and I feel a sharp spike of anger and it shows, all the air in the stadium falls still and each and every pro notices, mixed feelings feeling from the crowd as we stand up from our low fighting position.

“I couldn’t care less if you did better than we did while being attacked by villains with the intent to kill, what matters is that we barely survived, and we wouldn’t have if the other pros had been any later, or if we hadn’t helped fight the rouges all over and let All Might fight only the nomu.” I heard Izu and Katsuki mumbling at me to be careful as I shifted my weight and look at Monoma with a blank stare and with one hand on my hip. “But you know what, if you come across villains like we have, I’d love to see you prove me wrong, I mean if your ego didn’t get in the way.” 

“whAT?!” Monoma growls narrowing his eyes at me.

“You heard me. You know I hate people like you, those who think themselves better than everyone else but are nothing but failures and copycats with one trick.” I tilt my head and give him a feral grin as I chuckle with Dina, our combined laughs turning into something older and powerful, dark. I look down my nose at Monona just as he had done to me, but rather than just plain crazy, my look we’re the eyes of a predator. My eyes glow golden and I felt Dina stand with me, out torn uniform fluttering in the mid attracting attention to our solid and sculpted midriff. “You better run honey, cause right now you look like an easy prey to feed on, and that’s how you lose your life.” I growl, my taunting expression turning into something scary, predatorial, and angry. Monoma shifts back and forth between hairs and quirks, trying to dodge me and keep me at bay while I stalk after him. Done playing around, I flash behind him and appear right by him, ramming my elbow into the back of his neck before turning a split second later and kicking him hard in the chest. Monoma hits the ground and he starts to get onto his elbows, sitting up, but I flash and land on his chest with a growl.

“You know it’s been a hell of a long time since someone gave me the urge to spill blood.” I growl to Monoma quietly, one of my claws holding his head down on the ground and digging a bit into the junction of his jaw and neck while my other one rest just above his chest over his rapidly beating heart, in place for an easy killing strike. “Relent. Now. Or else I hope you have a hair from someone with a cold resistance quirk because you might just wake up somewhere in the Himalayas!” I snarl, Monoma gulping and his eyes roll back into his head. His entire body goes limp and I get up, baring my teeth with my mouth hanging open a bit.

“Monoma Neito is unconscious, the winner is Azami Nemuri.” Kayaman calls out, me staring coldly at Monoma’s unconscious form. I tsk and prod him.

“And I was going to give him some advice on how not to be a dick. Oh well, that’s his damn loss.” I turn and walk away, the golden glow of my eyes fading as I sense my black haired mate comforting me through our bond while my other white and gold haired one praises me from their own stadium for the second years Sports Festival.

“Don’t say a word” I say out loud as I turn a corner and see rather than sense Izu and Katsuki waiting for me.

“That was harsh, I think you might’ve gone a bit too far Gran.” Katsuki grunt, only getting a finger in answer as she glares a bit at him. 

“Azami, please calm down, you’re still giving off a murderous aura.” Izu tells me quietly, nervously. I stop and take a deep breath, huffing out and reaching in my uniform. Between my breasts in my bra was a small container of mountain air. I opened it and ate it, calming down quickly after the refreshing taste of mist lingering on the tip of my tongue.

“Alright, I’m good, I’m calm. My eyes aren’t yellow at all anymore right?” they nod “good, ok fine, fine, I’m cool, I’m fine.” I say to myself as we walk into Class 1-A’s balcony.

“Was that a reference to Hercules?” Kiki asks. I only called Denki that in private as his trans identity was a secret.

“Maybe, got a problem with Hercules Pikachu?”

“Hey, besides all the incorrectness of that entire movie, nothin’.”

“Whatever you say Di Angelo.” his regular nickname comes from my smirking mouth. He got that from me when Jiro told me about his love of mythology and I tested it out, I owed her 50 bucks after that.

“Again, why of all people did you decide to nickname me after Nico of all people, Jiro’s closer to him than I am.” the black streaked blonde asks.

“Because your protective of Hades as Artemis is of her virginity.” Jiro laughs Denki glares at me and sticks his tongue out.

“Ok that’s true, I won’t deny that.”

“You better not you nerd.” Jiro teases.

“Like you can talk Miss Bieber Fever”

“thAT WAS ONE TIME!!” She whisper yells at me, her face bright red. Our class laughed at her expense.

“The next match was going on between Kiri and Tetsutetsu from 1-B, but they were so even in ability and with so similar quirk, we talked while they fought. I paused at first, thinking that Tetsutetsu was Metalicana’s new form, but crossed that out. Metal would have either black hair or very very dark gray hair with his classic red eyes and probably many piercings. On a basis, he’d look just like Gajeel, only he’d have his wild hair pulled back. I chuckled with Dina at the thought, her astral form sitting on the ledge. I sense Izu and Katsuki gasp lightly and stiffen behind me, making us realize that they could see her. She walks over and whispers to them, explaining what happened that she can do that now. I could see that Izu wanted to ask so many questions, but held off for the sake that he’d look even crazier than normal. Though I feared the next time we were alone. I deadpanned and got some weird looks from my friends, but simply ignored them.

“Oh no” I groan, Izu had already fought Hito, but Raka was next up against Katsuki.

“ ‘oh no’ what? What’s Bakugo gonna do to her?” 

“That’s not why she said that at all.” Izu says from behind me. The match starts and it keeps going on until the air calls out, injustice it says, he is wrong but people will agree.

_ ‘Show us’ _ Dina speaks, the air complies as the normal speech of a man saying how awful it is that Katsuki is abusing Raka. Then him and the female hero who looks quite like Aries start booing Katsuki and all over the stadium it spreads. I get up and ask the air to carry my voice, over the noise. It complies happily.

**_“SHUT UP!”_** People fall silent, trying to find the source of the voice that certainly hadn’t come from the speakers **_“Uraraka is going all out and fighting with all her might against Bakugo! And he’s doing similarly as a sign of RESPECT! Bakugo sees Uraraka as a worthy opponent, someone who deserves his full strength, and the qui stultus coepi pro bove stercore suo postulo impetro licentia heros revocandum nam si esset just look and pay attention you would see that she has a. FUCKING. PLAN!”_** I call out, releasing my hold over the air and sit back as Uraraka stands and releases what was at least a ton and a half of rocks. Katsuki blasts it, holding his arm to help with the recoil he had to have been feeling from the powerful blast. I watched as Uraraka tried to get up after the blast and quirk overuseage sends her to the ground. I got up to meet Katsuki when he got in, I simply grabbed his arm and pulled him up to Recovery Girl’s office in the 1st year arena.

Uraraka looks at us confused, but Recovery Girl shakes her head as I push him into a chair.

“I’m fucking f-”

“Shut it, you nearly tore your muscles apar with that stun a yours, and even so your arm is pretty much useless righ now so don you spill bs like tha to me.” I tell him off, glaring at him before I got and dig through Recovery Girl’s supplies, muttering about his recklessness under my breath.

“Your english is impressive, but you seem to speak with a dialect of it from someplace I don’t reconize. Is it your native language? Because if it is, your japanese if very impressive.” I hear a voice say in what sounds like a very good american english accent.

“Yeah, no ’m a jap, but I got hit with a quirk sevral years ago that lets me speak tha langages in my blood. ‘M half French, half Aussie, and pure both so I can sp- well fuck me in a snake house, han’t realized I got that upset.” I stop and mutter the last part before shaking my head and grabbing the bandages I needed agaig. Turning towards Katsuki again, still speaking english to the person speaking the american dialect.

“That’s quite cool and interesting, I know Kayama told us that but I’m still surprised.” I was massaging Katsuki’s arm and he hissed in pain, grumbling at me to be careful. I sent him a glare in return, to which he stopped complaining.

“You know Kayaman? She hadn told me she knew anyone ‘merican.” I say as I focus my power over his arm and I sense his highly strained muscles healing. I stop and wrapped his arm in a bandage for the most part as a reminder to Katsuki as the male talking to me answers.

“Haha, well I have been to your house, but besides that, we’ve spoken before. I’m your teacher afterall.” I stop and look, my eyes going wide. I cursed myself for not paying attention to my nose as I blink at a smiling President Mic and smirking Mr. Aizawa. Then it hit me, Dina internally face palmed at how long it took me to realize. My eyes went wide and my mouth opened in an ‘o’.

“Ok now I see why Hito said his dad said his one rule was to not date a loud blonde and now everything makes total sense.” I mumble and Hizashi Yamada laughs, his husband Shota Aizawa raising a questioning eyebrow.

“So you gonna speak japanese anytime soon or you just gonna leave us in the fucking dark Az?” I put my finger to my lip and tap it before looking at Katsuki from the corner of my eye with a grin and putting my arms out as I shrug.

“How bout I start speaking japanese again when you tell Raka that she’s your mate.” I whisper back at him, he turns red as Mic tried to hold in his laughter.

“Ok I know I heard my nickname.” Uraraka is ignored as Katsuki hisses at me. “It doesn’t work like that for us, you’re just weird. And don’t say that!”

“Ok but you can’t say you don’t like her!” I shoot right back at him, he just glares (though the blush left it completely useless) and turns his head away from me and in the opposite direction of Raka. I giggle and stand up, grateful I can actually speak japanese again.

“Be careful, I won’t all the way heal your arm until this whole thing is over so be care Lover Boy.” I tell him, making him give me another useless blushing glare and I leave the room to see him getting up and holding Uraraka’s torn and burnt jacket in his hands. I smile, Dina is happy and I sense Ryoko’s and Shiro’s confusion at our calming happiness, but I’ll explain that to them later.

“Il est tellement amoureux que c'est la chose la plus mignonne de tous les temps. Momo va adorer ce shipper.” I sigh, smiling and holding my face. 

“So excessive anger makes you temporarily speak austrailian english, what made you speak french just now?” Aizawa asks, Dina and I deadpan.

‘Wow, those two were right, we are hopeless romantics.’ I mentally curse our mates and for a moment, Erza Scarlet pops in my head, we’re just as bad as she is gosh dang it.

“Well?” He waits there with Mic smiling next to him, but not helping me. That bastard knew exactly what I said, and he wasn’t going to do anything, traitor. I blush and turn away, Mic laughing at my expense, traitor.

“It seems something related to love triggers you speaking french, yes?”

“ . . . Maybe” 

“Eh bien je pense que c'est charmant, et serait certainement utile à certains moments.”

“Indeed it does President Mic.”

“Hey, your one of Shinso’s only real friends, call me Yamada.” I grinned back at him, no wonder Hito loved his dads, these two were perfect for each other and balanced each other out perfectly, much like my other two mates.

“Yeah, but not in public DadMic.” he blinks, surprised, his mouth open a bit in a silent question. “DadMic, Mr. Aizawa is MomZawa, so that would make you DadMic.” I point to Mr. Aizawa then President Mic. Aizawa face palms and his husband grins. We exchange numbers, and Mic told me Hito told him about my voice so thus I got invited by him to come to his home studio. I said I’d be happy to come over some time and waved goodbye as I made my way to Class 1-C’s balcony. I walked in, pulled a surprised Hito up out of his chair, put him over my shoulder, and walked out.

“Would you not do that” I giggled and carried him to our area, where I sat him down on one side of Izu, who bombarded him with questions about his quirk, letting me go to work on Izu’s injuries. As he didn’t finish his match with Zuko (first time I called him that he’d done a spit take and Katsuki had burst out laughing).

Hitoshi glared at me, annoyed that I’d used him as a means of keeping Izuku occupied and distracted so I could finish healing him. I just grinned and stuck my tongue out at my purple haired friend in answer.

“Get used to us, because soon enough we’ll be seeing the poor excuse for grapes off and you’ll be stuck with us forever.”

“SERIOUSLY?!” “WHAT?!” and “FINALLY!” were the three things that sounded through our area. I started with the excited and shocked voice from Hitoshi.

“You’re getting moved into 1-A after the sports festival, and yes, Mineta will no longer have to be dealt with.”

“DOES THIS MEAN I’M GRADUATING EARLY?!” Mineta eyes shine and he drools. I turn to address him, a dangerous glint in my eye as I grin in a very un-hero like way, full of malicious intent.

“Oh dear, I apologize for giving you the wrong impression! I said we’d be seeing you off, I meant off to somewhere we’d never have to even see your cursed face again. You see, your new permanent home is underground . . . to be precise, six feet underground.” I narrow my eyes and he yelps and tries to run away, but Katsuki (who is standing in the door to our area with a slightly blushing Raka behind him) stops him, explosions going off in his hands. After knocking Mineta out, I invite everyone over to my place for an impromptu celebratory sleepover, Hitoshi included. I’d previously warned Kayaman that I might do that, so she was prepared for a house full of hormonal teenagers this weekend.

I smiled, pulling out my phone to let those two idiots know and tell them that there would be more people joining us tonight than expected.

“My Boys? Is that something you have for your dogs?” Uraraka asks, looking at my phone. I snigger internally as Dina laughs loudly.

“Something like that, I’m sending a warning home to them that there will be people joining us tonight.”

“Does your home system speak the message out loud for them?”

‘Well Shiro generally uses his personally made AI on his phone and it tells him what’s texted to him and types up his answer when he tells it’ I think

“I guess yeah, I don’t really think about it. I really didn’t meet them that long ago, but since I did I’ve been in love and if anything happened to them, I would kill everyone in the room, and then myself.” I grinned to myself and Dina was dying internally as my friends wondered what kind of ‘dogs’ I had since I wouldn’t say anything. This would be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes
> 
> qui stultus coepi pro bove stercore suo postulo impetro licentia heros revocandum nam si esset - stupid pro who started this bull shit needs to get his hero license revoked because if you would
> 
> Il est tellement amoureux que c'est la chose la plus mignonne de tous les temps. Momo va adorer ce shippper. - He's so in love it's the cutest thing ever, Momo's gonna love this, that shippper.
> 
> Eh bien je pense que c'est charmant, et serait certainement utile à certains moments. - Well I think that's lovely, and certainly would come in handy at certain times.
> 
> well that was a train wreck and a half. but Azami's boys, oh my gosh, the other's think that their dogs! i'm the one who wrote it but I couldn't stop laughing while i wrote this! anyways, leave kudos, and comment what you think about this chapter and see you next chapter!


	12. Class Sleepover With ‘My Boy’s’ and Meme’s are Captured on Tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What ‘your way’? What’re we talking about?” Izu asks as he walks in my room carrying bags of drinks.  
> “The apparent shipping triangle around you, me, and Katsan.” Izu stops and I look to see his absolutely horrified expression.  
> “But we’re like siblings! And you’ve got your boys, Kacchan’s bi, which doesn’t really help matters, but I don’t swing your way!” he cries out in distress as everyone else but Katsuki comes in, listening to the conversation they probably head most of.  
> “That’s what I said!”  
> “What do you mean you don't ‘swing your way’ Deku?” Uraraka asks.  
> “Izuchan is literally one of the gayest people I’ve ever known, and I know my boys and Hito!” Hito gives an indignant ‘hey’ as a smooth chuckles breaks out, making all of us look to my door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> between high school, college classes, a major mental break down, and writers block, i must apologize for how long this update took.

“Yeah, that’s what I said, he wants a FREAKING PINEAPPLE for the shrimp and the one he got apparently isn’t satisfactory because Mister Number 1 needs a pineapple just like him; so you need to use you’re nose and get a good one.” I tell Shiro over the phone, flipping Katsuki off as Shiro says he and Ryoko will get two just in case before hanging up.

“Come on Az! I don’t know who that was but chill! You need to relax!” Mina says, draping an arm around my shoulders. “You know what you need, a man. Why don’t you get yourself a nice guy like Bakugo?” she asks, her tone slightly teasing.

“Well which one is it Mina? A nice man of someone like Katsan?” people break out in laughs as he turns to me, Kiki’s laugh of ‘that’s a meme’ and Hito’s reply of ‘that’s a mood’ temporarily forgotten, but put away for later use (as I never missed a chance to mess with Hitoshi, Denki was just a bonus).

“If you were my wife, I’d put poison in your cup.” he says, pointing his spatula at me as I move towards the stairs to the second floor and my room. I give a little laugh.

“It you were my husband, I’d drink it!” I hiss, giving him a double bird as I back away before turning and actually walking normally towards my room, where most of the rest of the class was (Mina being one of the few exceptions, hanging with the self proclaimed ‘Baku Squad’).

“There’s our sports festival number 3! Hey, what happened downstairs?” Hagakure asks.

“Katsan and I memed.” I got oohs in return for that comment as I grab one of the waters in my room.

“You know that some people in school are shipping you two?” I choke on my water and manage to swallow most of it, hitting my chest as I coughed.

“Jeezus that’s aweful, who the hell decided that was a good idea?” I asks once I’m not dying. The sleeves of her pj’s shrug, my head hangs as I groan. “I feel like I need to murder someone but I don’t know who TO murder. That- that’s just wrong!”

“Well you two are close, honestly there’s this shipping thing for most of the hero courses by other students, but especially around you two and Deku in general.” Uraraka pipes up. “People ship you and Bakugo, Bakugo and Deku, and you and Deku! Among other things at least.”

“I’m dying of horror somebody kill me please.” 

“They can’t be THAT bad?” it’s more of a question than a statement from Momo.

“No, it can. Not only are we all like siblings, I have my boys, Katsan’s bi and while that’s somewhat unhelpful and irrevalant, Izuchan just doesn’t swing my way.”

“Your way?” the question comes from Tsuyu.

“What ‘your way’? What’re we talking about?” Izu asks as he walks in my room carrying bags of drinks.

“The apparent shipping triangle around you, me, and Katsan.” Izu stops and I look to see his absolutely horrified expression.

“But we’re like siblings! And you’ve got your boys, Kacchan’s bi, which doesn’t really help matters, but I don’t swing your way!” he cries out in distress as everyone else but Katsuki comes in, listening to the conversation they probably head most of.

“That’s what I said!”

“What do you mean you don't ‘swing your way’ Deku?” Uraraka asks.

“Izuchan is literally one of the gayest people I’ve ever known, and I know my boys and Hito!” Hito gives an indignant ‘hey’ as a smooth chuckles breaks out, making all of us look to my door.

“It’s nice knowing you too kitten.” Ryoko grins and a squeal makes us wince.

“OH MY GOSH!!” Izu is fanboying and my phone is already recording.

“Who are they Deku?” Uraraka makes the mistake of asking and I couldn’t be happier.

“They’re second years, a team known as The Light and Shadow of UA! That’s Ryoko Tsubasa from the hero course! His quirk is White Light! He can control white light and use it to attack! And that’s Shiro Nakagawa from the support course! His quirk is Shadow! He can pull shadows from around him and use them to attack while also being able to hide in them and travel as a shadow!” I know they’re somewhat shocked on their expressions. Bakugo comes in past them and puts some food on the table set up, that being the last dish he stays.

“So you told us you got two labs, but you didn’t say they were fucking human labradors.” he says evenly. I laugh as Ryoko’s jaw drops.

“Wait you told them that we were labrador’s? As in labrador retrievers?”

“Well to be specific, the class just assumed that you were my dogs since I hadn’t yet used your names and called you ‘my boys’ and I did mention once that you act like labs so they asked what kinds and I might’ve said a yellow and a black.” I tell them, a shit eating grin on my face.

“KITTEN!” Ryoko yells, distraught as Shiro face palms, closing his black and red eyes.

“WAIT! The boys, who you’ve been very vague about, and really didn’t tell us anything about, are these guys? You let us think these hot guys are your PETS?!” Mina sounds very distressed.

“Well they’re not wrong, they ARE really good looking.” Hagakure’s voice makes me internally cuss for not paying attention, not having realized she even moved, only to face palm and growl. Izuku was going to faint soon enough is this didn’t stop.

“Your gay is showing Deku.” his teeth snap together from his slightly open mouthed expression as he gulps and stares.

“Yeah so these are my brothers I told you about.” I look back to Ryoko and Shiro.

“And those are the boys you barely told us about.” Todoroki shoots back at me.

“Touche, everyone, meet ‘my boys’, these are my boyfriends. Wiess, Skia, meet my friends.”

“Wiess and Skia? I thought Deku said their names were Ryoko and Shiro?”

“Those are our names, but those are Az’s nicknames for us. Don’t ask how she got them, she called us those since the first day we met and she won’t tell us why.” Shiro says, blinking his black sclera eyes and red pupils with that red marking underneath. I found them beautiful and kinda sexy but apparently it scared people.

“You’re eyes are kind of freaky.” I deadpan, that had been way to well timed with my thoughts. I get up and move over to the others, seeing the slightly off put Tsuyu. “Sorry, but I’m just very blunt and your eyes are very strange, they’re kind of making my instincts say ‘danger’.”

“It’s quite alright, you’re aren’t the first person to react that way. From what I understand it’s the small red crescent below my pupil that off puts people. They don’t always notice it at first and it makes my main red pupil glow in certain lights.” he explains, his deep voice affecting some of the people in my room. Ryoko snickers while Shiro skillfully ignores the scent of faint arousal due to his voice in the room.

“Yeah, ok that’s hot.” Mina mumbles, Denki nodding next to her.

“Hey Katsan, your gay is showing.” I snicker and Katsuki blinks, shaking his head once and glaring at me, a faint blush still on his cheeks.

“So that food smells amazing, can we eat before it gets cold?” Ryoko asks. I roll my eyes and everyone starts to get food, Izu going and talking excitedly to my mates about their ‘quirks’. He’d ask them about their actual magic later when it’s private. I smile and sit on the other side of the Hammock with Hito, smiling happily at my mates. Dina appeared leaning on the wall mostly away from the others, a shadow pulling from Shiro’s and joining her before white arms wrap around her. Drum and Logia had come out to visit my other, more dragonic and older half.

“You really do care for them don't you.” Hito says, his voice soft. I pull my gaze away from the guys and look at my food.

“Yeah, I love them with my entire being.”

“You know that people aren’t gonna like that the three of you are dating.” he tells me, our quiet conversation caching some of my classmates' attention. “People will talk, or they won’t understand.”

“I know, but those two alone are meant for each other, I just kind of joined in. Yet there’s no other way we would have it. The three of us love each other and there’s nothing that has, could or will get in the way of that. What we have, it’s an acient and timeless kind of love. Something powerful, just like the dragons of old.” I tell him, my voice quiet as I lean my head back and close my eyes, remembering Earthland.

“Aww, so sweet!” I flush and snap my head towards Ryoko and his shit eating grin. So that’s where Sting got that. The out of the corner of my eye I see a flashing red light, Jiro has her phone out.

“ARE YOU RECORDING THIS?!” I yell as I feel my face get even redder.

“YeP!” I growl but don’t move as it would dislodge both Hitoshi and I from the hammock, and no way in hell am I wasting Katsuki’s cooking.

“Hey! Give it back Shiro!” Ryoko yells, we look over to where had stolen some of his food.

“What, you wanna go bro?”

“Yeah, let go!” he said as they get closer and closer before sharing a quick kiss.

“That’s gay.” I say with a grin.

“Everyone’s gay when it comes to Kacchan’s cooking.” Izu points out, I nod my head in agreement and you can almost see Katsuki’s ego get bigger.

“This room is so full of meme’s I couldn’t be happier.” Denki sniffs.

“Oh yes you could, remember the first time you saw Hito?” I grin as he looks at me, mouthing ‘no!’. “Hito, say what you said when you walked into class that day.”

“Hey, my name’s Hitoshi Shinso, and I’m here to become a hero, not make friends.” he says in his normal deadpan voice. 

“Hellooo new boyfriend!” I says, mimicing Denki. Both boys turn red and we laugh at them. 

“Hold on, lets go to tik tok and just do audios, that would be awesome!” Mina yells and we all agree. We use Denki’s account and just play and do the audio’s and some vines until midnight.

“You see this tentacle?” I lip sync to the finding nemo audio, holding a piece of my hair towards Izu. “it’s shorter than the rest of my tentacles, but you can’t really tell. Especially when I twirl like this.” I shake my head.

“I’m h2o intelerant, ahoO!” Izu fake sneeze as Katsuki looks towards the camera with a grin.

“I’m obnoxious!” after Denki brings his hand down to show it’s done we burst out laughing.

“That was amazing!” I wheeze before standing and getting ready for the next one I would be doing with my two brothers again.

“Hard Doms” the voice says, Katsuki snaps.

“Shut your fucking mouth!”

“Soft Doms”

“Please be quiet for me” I mouth.

“Crackhead Doms”

“You’ve yeed your last fucking haw partner!” Izu jumps into the frame in a cowboy hat we found in the house. Katsuki and I burst out laughing.

“That was great huh.” Izu smiles.

“Yeah, you as a dom is fucking hilarious!” Katsuki snickers at Izu’s expression.

“Ok, ok, I want to see Azami do the ‘popped off’ one!” Hagakure says excitedly.

“That girl some quite the set of abs.” Jiro adds with a smirk, I roll my eyes and go behind my closet door to grab one of my crop tops.

“Ok, but who’s the other person gonna be?”

“Denki, you do it!” 

“Ok” I come back out with my arms low to cover the two or three inches of skin showing and Jiro takes over the camera with Denki just out of sight.

“Did I really just forget that melody right now?” I mouth along to the audio. Denki pops into the frame to be the background voice as I mimic and act like I’m remembering the song before I move my arms behind the back of my head, using the cap sleevees to hike the top up higher and arch my back, showing of my defined abs and I lip sync to the words.

“When I poped off, than you’re go gave me just a little bit ‘n I-” the music cuts off and my friends started going nuts, surprisingly staying quiet during the video thought they’d still been going crazy.

“HOLY SHIT!! That was amazing!” Jiro laughs.

“Hell yeah it was, I didn’t know you looked like that under those half baggy shirts you wear.” Ryoko says, him and Shiro never really having gotten a good look at my body before.

“Uh huh, yeah, I can’t exactly go around without a shirt on like you do soooo” I wave my hand as I trail off. “But you don’t look so bad yourself, though I like Shiro’s better.” my class proceeds to ask the two to show them. It’s only a roll of the eyes before Shiro crosses his arms and pulls his shirt up to his shoulders and Ryoko grabs the hem of his in one hand and pulls it up, showing his scultped chest.

“Come on boys, that’s not fair, they can’t see your biceps that way! All the way off!” I tease, them actually doing it to my surprise, not that I was complaining. Ryoko had a smooth and lean figure with gentle but sculptled abs while Shiro was a sight. His figure was a bit shorter and more about the tighter and more defined muscles that showed with the raw strength he got from working in a forge. He had a burn scar on his left torso but I thought it only added to his sexiness. I licked my lip and walked over, ditching my shirt as well in favor of showing my bra and muscles. The class whistles and cat calls, Denki taking pictures with his camera.

“I thought we were making tik toks, not doing a free photo shoot.”

“Shut up asshole, you’re loving this.” Shiro retorts to Ryoko, making me laugh. Jiro, who’d been typing furiously, aims her camera and tapes us as the song ‘I’m Too Sexy For My Shirt’ plays.

“You look great Azami, but you’ve yet to mention that your main center of strength comes from your legs. No one here has seen you hold something heavy up with your legs.” Izu says, making me laugh.

“And people think you’re so innocent. I’m not going to lift weights today, but I will do this.” I say before I lift one of my legs above my head and hold my torso stright as I hold my weight on my one leg like a sideways split. Like this, a bunch of muscles are being used in my legs, and by flexing my right leg in the air the right way, my powerful leg muscles show off.

“And this is why I think you’re a bunny and not a dragon like you say.” Katsuki says, making everyone laugh as I stand normally. “You’re legs got so much power in them is fucking insane.”

I only roll my eyes and flip Katsuki off before asking everyone if they want some popcorn for the movie’s we were gonna watch. I get a chorus of yesses and people start talking about the movie options. Someone suggests a disney movie but one voice makes everyone freeze.

“What’s a Disney movie?” Todoroki asks. 

“All of them, right now. Doesn’t matter, we’re binging them until tomorrow.” everyone agrees with Izu, who’s holding onto Todoroki protectively like he’s a small child with the other male blushing slightly.

“I’ll make some coffe and get some caffinated soda, no one’s sleeping tonight.” I say before I leave the room.


	13. 12 - Athazagoraphobia - Fear of the Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s going on here? I was trying to take a nap in the staff room and Hado comes in talking about a confrontation of one of my students. What’s going on here?” Aizawa asks. Hito stands and moves to answer, but I reach out, grabbing his pant leg. Shaking my head, Shiro holds me and I look at Aizawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this is weird, for one I'm updating! yay! for another thing, my angst writer side which I call Tami came out and had a wild ride. another nother thing is poor Az, you'll see.

I stop and blink, loooking to the people around me and the others, confused at the angry scent coming off of all of them.

“You Azami Khuzaimah?” one asks.

“That would be me, is something the matter?”

“You stay away from Nakagawa and Tsubasa.” a girl growls at me. I straighten and my muscles tighten, ready for a fight though my face only becomes hard and emotionless and Ruru, Kiki, Jiro, Shirao, and Hito around me stiffen, noticing how my demenor changed.

“Excuse me?” I heard how my voice relected my own feelings, stiff but hidden emotions.

“You hear me, stay away from them.” she continues and I take in her blue hair, brown eyes, and the jelous scent on her. “They’re both in relationships and you’re taking advantage of them by using them for your own personal gain, so we’re telling you to stay away from them or else.”

My eyes narrow, my lip raises a bit at the challenge. This chick knew exactly what she was doing, poking and prodding at my instincts. Trying to make me attack her I was willing to bet, Dina agreed wholeheartedly.

“I have every right to be around them, and they’re not in ‘relationships’ for your information.” she opens her mouth but I continue before a word leaves her mouth. “Their in A reationship. They’re together and I’m with them.” I tell her coldly, standing up and looking up at her taller stature, but still I stood my ground and didn’t even register as the others around me try to scare and intimidate me.

“Azami Khuzaimah, adotped, quirk: Air Control. You have anger issues, have gotten into fights at school, and outside of school. You have-”

“Could you NOT loudly list my private life?!” I yell at the guy on the other side of the table staring at me coldly.

“I’m sure, but the main thing is that you shouldn’t be here.” I stop and must’ve said something since her continues like I asked a question. “I said you shouldn’t be here. UA does background checks on everyone that applies to go here and your records have nothing anywhere about your parents of past before the age of 7. Therefore you souldn’t be here. Villains got in and used info they stole to get and attack us. You’re the only person in this school who doesn’t have anything at all on thir parents.”

“I was abandoned! As far as I know my parents could’ve thrown me in a dumpster when I was born considering I have no memory AT ALL of the time before is was 7!” I yell back at him like he’s crazy.

“You should be investigated and kicked out of school, you have absolutely no japanese blood in you and with no info on your parents, there’s the obvious piece that you’re a spy and a danger to everyone.” by now the entire cafeteria is quiet and lisening, the words of this guy almost echoing as everyone hears. And that also means everyone hears the snap the echoes through the room. I knew that Ryoko and Shiro weren’t in the cafeteria, but they must’ve sensed my distress because their scent hit my nose and loudly whined.

“That won’t get you out of this Khu-”

“WHAT’S GOING HERE?!” a loud snarl echoes and everyone turn and freezes at the sight one whoever spoke as Shiro comes from a shadow and hugs me. I hold onto him tightly, I couldn’t calm my breath though. Panic set it already and my head and chest felt so tight it hurt. I heard voices and reconized scents but I couldn’t process them until hands held my cheeks and a low, deep, calming voie just kept evenly speaking to me. I was able to focus on it until I registered Hitoshi’s voice. He stopped speaking once I blicked and my breath was normal again. He stared at me and I nodded, he stepped away and Ryoko took his place directly infront of us, protecting his mates. That made me smile, even as Kayaman made her way through towards us with other teachers.

“What’s going on here? I was trying to take a nap in the staff room and Hado comes in talking about a confrontation of one of my students. What’s going on here?” Aizawa asks. Hito stands and moves to answer, but I reach out, grabbing his pant leg. Shaking my head, Shiro holds me and I look at Aizawa.

“These students were conscerned about my relaitionship with Shiro Nakagawa and Ryoko Tsubasa, thinking I had tricked them and seduced them into separately dating me. They hacked into my records and going off of those, said I was a spy and a danger to UA because there was no record of my parentage or anything and that accusation caused me to go into a high level panic attack Mr. Aizawa.”

“But this proves we were right! Is she was panicking-”

“You clearly don’t understand panic attacks if you’re saying that.” Hito interrupts the person speaking. “A panic attack is brought on my anynumber of things, what caused Azami’s was you telling her who she was, because she doesn’t know who she’s supposed to be.”

“And how would you know that?!”

“Besides the fact that I’m good friends with Azami? I get panic attacks too dumbass.” he answers coldly. Shiro helps me stand and I reach out to Ryoko, grabbing his clothes. He looked back at me and must’ve seen something in my eyes that made him pull me against him, holding me princess style.

“Listen you idiot, we were the ones who apporached Azami about getting together with us, so don’t you DARE suggest she’s ever done anything.” he snarls, carrying me out with Shiro right behind me. Someone from his class tried to grab his arm, but he snarled at them, I smelled his scent flash with anger and I was sure his eyes had turned full red based on the reactions I could smell.

“DON’T touch me or my mates ever again.” he snarled before quickly following Ryoko. I nuzzeled into Ryoko, trying to forget what just happened and burn it from my mind, but I knew it wouldn’t work like that. I was mostly fine by the time my class came in with Mr. Aizawa and Kayaman. She came in and I gave a weak smile to my mother and brothers.

“Hey” my voice still wavered slightly though.

“You better now?” not ‘am I ok’, but ‘am I better now’ Katsuki knew what to ask and I was grateful for it. I only nod, not trusting my voice again. Ryoko looks to them as I start to stand, Shiro keeping his on my shoulder. Izuku and Katsuki come over and I switch between the two sets of guys, trading my mates for my brothers.

“I should be asking you all if you’re ok though.” I say somewhat quietly, confusing my class. “I mean, what’s been said won’t be forgotten. Some people will believe what was heard.” I gulp. “Are you guys ok with hanging around a suspected traitor?”

“Stop that bull shit,” no matter the situation, the shock that runs through the class at Izuku cussing is funny to me “no one here thinks that for a second. We’ve all seen you protect us with all your strength and you were willing to give you life to save us. We love you and everyone will agree with me when I say fuck anyone who thinks otherwise.” I look to my classmates, and see only comforting smiles and small words of agreement.

“So hero training was cancelled today, what do you want to do?” Hito asks.

“Well I’ve never had a panic attack this bad, or one that left me still so affected afterwords. And now that I’m really getting back to normal, I’m starting to get pissed. Let’s go workout.”

Katsuki grins next to me. “Fuck yeah! Let’s fucking do it!” we laugh at him and each of us changes into some clothes for working out in UA’s gym, Momo making some clothes for those of us who don’t have some on us besides our school uniform (that no one wanted to wear). Before we leave the room I stop, and look back. “Who the hell were the two people today who got everyone to stop cause it sure wasn’t you two.”

They look like they’re about to laugh. “Ig and Metal” my eyes shoot open and I smirk.

“I’ll have to say hi tomorrow before I leave for my internship.” they laugh as I walk away, smirking as I really felt myself. Kayaman fell into step next to me.

“Are you sure your better now?”

“I’m great, I just found out where Ig has been and where Metal’s been hiding from me so now I intend to say hi tomorrow. I think they’ve been avoiding me so far.” Kayaman laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my poor baby, she doesn't deserve this. but what happens that next day with Ig and Metal? you'll fIND OUT LATER!! hAHA! I am so evil . . . . ok leave kudos, comment your thoughts, and SEE YALL NEXT CHAPTER!


	14. Chapter 13 - Powerful Legs, Drunk Aussie, and a Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You cool. Mama say you do good thing beat him.” I realized he was talking about Monoma and I laughed a bit.  
> “Yeah, Monoma is a-” I look around and they move close at my beckon, like I’m about to tell them a huge secret. “Fucking bitch” I whispers, making them all burst into giggles. I hold up a finger to my mouth and they nod, still giggling.  
> “But you were really cool! I wish I had a strong quirk like yours!” a small girl, I guessed around 8, told me excitedly.  
> “Any quirk can be strong, you just have to make it strong. You remember the really angry blond guy who won?” they nod “he’s my friend, and did you see the HUGE explosion he used against Uraraka?”  
> “Floaty!” the little one yells.  
> “Floaty” I agreed, stifling a laugh as I remembered to text Raka later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~i wrote a chaper, you get an update~ I'm singsonging that as I write it, this is gonna be exciting, cause here comes Azami and Dina with their hero internship!

I sighed as I watched through the window as my train left it’s station for my internship, I turned up my headset and put my head back, trying desperately to avoid the motion sickness that I had recently been getting. I wasn’t even an actual dragon slayer, but here I am, getting older and getting motion sickness. I suppress the urge to sigh, afraid of what would happen if I did. I opened an eye to quickly check again how long this train ride was going to be and internally groaned, two and a half hours . . . I was gonna die. About 30 minutes into the ride I was thankfully dozing and avoiding the sickness until a small hand gently touched my thigh. I opened one eye to find six kids around me, the youngest around 3 and the oldest 9 or 10.

“You the air girl from sport festival.” he says quietly, I didn’t even need my nose to recognize awe, spent too much time around Izu to need that.

“I think she was sleeping, we should go.” the oldest whispers, seeing the tired look in my eye. I smile and sit up some.

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t sleeping, just trying not to get sick.” I tell them quietly, getting the device Shiro gave me from my bag and placing them in my ears. I flexed my jaw and they popped, all signs of motion sickness suddenly gone. “There, now what’s on your mind little ones?”

“You cool. Mama say you do good thing beat him.” I realized he was talking about Monoma and I laughed a bit.

“Yeah, Monoma is a-” I look around and they move close at my beckon, like I’m about to tell them a huge secret. “Fucking bitch” I whispers, amking them all burst into giggles. I hold up a finger to my mouth and they nod, still giggling.

“But you were really cool! I wish I had a strong quirk like yours!” a small girl, I guessed around 8, told me excitedly.

“Any quirk can be strong, you just have to make it strong. You remember the really angry blond guy who won?” they nod “he’s my friend, and did you see the HUGE explosion he used against Uraraka?”

“Floaty!” the little one yells.

“Floaty” I agreed, stifling a laugh as I remembered to text Raka later. “Well he only used to be able to make little explosions, so he trained really really hard and made it super strong! And even then it’s hard for him to do big stuff like that.” their eyes go wide, shocked and amazed. “Same for me, I’m not the strongest one of my classmates, that’s obvious. But I train and make myself super strong and I’m tricky, like a fox!” I fake snarl at the kids who squeal happily. “But I’m clever, smart, so I use it in ways to use less power but still can do alot and seem powerful. It’s up to you to make your quirk powerful, not for it to be strong when your born or when you get it.” I grin at them and wink, poking the little one on the forehead before tapping his nose. 

Someone calls and two of them leave, the three kids getting on the train coming over. I have the small 3 year old, Ryon, in my lap.

“Was born with kirk!”

“And what’s your quirk?” I ask.

“Sh-shadow beas” he sounds it out, I grin.

“Shadow beast?” he nods. “That’s cool, you know you remind me of one my of boyfriends. He can use shadows to fight, and he can turn into one. And he can even eat shadows!” I not so whisper to the children. “You have an awesome quirk, I bet you could be a hero with a quirk like that!” his eyes light up and the rest eventually leave, him happening to get off on the same stop as me so he sat in my facing me with wide excited eyes as I told him stories of Earthland and magic.

“Shadow dagon!” he yelled excitedly before he looked around and repeated it quietly. I took a picture with him as the ride was nearly over. His mother came over and I met her half way once the train stopped.

“Thank you” was all she said as I gave her son back. I smiled and nodded, before looking for somewhere away from people and quiet before removing the ear stabilizers Shiro made. I collapsed to my knees immediately and grabbed the trashcan I was next to, spending the next 5 or 10 minutes vomiting. I knew Shiro said the motion sickness that had been repressed would come back all at once and I would most likely throw up, but it was still surprising at how bad it actually was. Once I stopped gagging I stood up and washed my mouth out, spitting the water out and moving away from the area before stepping onto the street. I quickly made my way to the address I’d been given and walked in.

“Can I help you?”

“Azami Nemuri, from UA. I’m here for my internship.” I tell the woman at the reception desk and I wait as she types away.

“Hmm, I don’t see an Azami Nemuri here.” I’m surprised but I try again.

“I could possibly be listed Azami Khuzaimah still. I’m in UA’s first year hero course 1A.”

“No, not that name either.” I was getting really annoyed. Then I stop.

“I’m The Sky Hero, Grandina.” she smiles at that.

“Welcome Miss Grandina, go to the top floor. Take the first right, go straight until you pass the floor to ceiling windows on the right and it’ll be the first door on your left sweetheart.” I nod in thanks and go to the elevators, holding onto the railing a cussing when I realize that this will also make me sick. Not nearly as bad as the train for some reason, but I was very grateful. I followed the directions and knocked on the door. I hear someone come and they open the door, the woman and I stare at each other. She seems to recoil before smiling as I see realization hit her eyes.

“You must be Grandina! I’m Storm Cutter! You can call me Storm like everyone else though. Follow me.” I followed Storm to a lounge area before she told me to stay put. I looked around and hadn’t even realized I was scenting out everyone that I smelled in the room.

“Whatcha doin?” a male voice asked.

“Smelling. There are some main people who this smells like and I’m trying to single them out.” I answered, getting close to a pillow before I quickly stood up and sneezed.

“What was that about?”

“Well I got the fourth one singled out, but it’s over sweet and bitter at the same time.” I adjust my jaw and stick my tongue out as I do, before finally finding the scent I wanted.

“HA! There it is!”

“There is what?” Storm asks in a laughing tone.

“Miruko’s scent!”

“And what’s that smell like?”

“Jasmine and carrots and nice rich freshly dug earth.” I answer.

“That’s about right from what I’ve been told.” I snap around to find six people in the room with me, and the hero I was working with for a week, Miruko.

The woman smirked in her normal civie clothes, a carrot soba in her hand. “I’ve been told I smell like that, but it’s impressive that you were able to separate the strongest scents in the room. How’d you do it?”

“I traced each scent back to where it was the strongest and once I did, I was able to ignore it and follow the next strongest scent until I went through the five in here. You scent was the last I found because it doesn’t have a pin pointed strong spot.”

“Well done, now come on. Storm has your schedule for while you here. Once you get that change quickly and we’ll head out on your first patrol with me.” she grins and walks away.

I take a deep breath and bite my lip, trying not to yawn, before I take my new schedule from Storm and I start to walk away to the locker room’s the I’d been pointed towards. Getting my costume out, I realize that someone made some changes to it and the note from Mei made me laugh. I now had a dress that attached around my neck by a silver collar-choker style necklace and ended an inch or so above my mid thigh. It was white and blue and cinched in the middle by my sash and my shoe’s were no longer ankle boots with thigh highs but the boots themselves were thigh highs. I still had my wing hair ornaments and blue ribbons around my bangs with a new set of blue fingerless gloves that went to my elbows and ribbons around it on the end. My boa had a sliver clasp in the front to hold it around my shoulders or my waist if I wanted. I put it around my shoulders since it was getting late and this shift would end after dark so I might need the warmth. Not by much, but it looked nice that way.

I got whistles when I emerged from the elevator after coming to the main office area to deploy with Miruko.

“Jeez, you’ve got thick thighs but they don’t jiggle at all!” someone says in a surprised voice. I laugh with the others and Miruko.

“It’s basically all muscle, my main source of physical strength has always been in my legs. My brother’s joke that I should be a rabbit or something because of that. Izu was the first one to point out how similar I was to you Miruko.” she seemed to grow intrigued by this.

“I know you also got an offer from Ryukyu, that dragon hero,is that why you chose me instead of her?” I nodded and she grinned, her ears twitching. “Fucking awesome”

“Miruko! Children!” one of the heroes tell her off.

I only laugh “one of my brothers is Katsuki Bakugo, not only can I handle some cussing, I do it with the best of em.” Miruko cackles before having me follow her out for our shift as the sidekicks behind us laugh.

“You’ve got some fuckin spunk kid, I like it. One of the reasons I send you an offer, you’re strong and not afraid to take down those who’re wrong or don’t understand something. The blond Monoma kid was an idiot, not knowing what it’s like to be in a real fight where your life is on the line every second, and you taught him that. It impressed me and I knew someone like you would fit in well here from how much fun you also seemed to have with your other fights and the obstacle course when you weren’t angry as hell. That’s a damn good quality to have.” She told me after we’d bene patrolling for a while.

“You never know when your gonna die, so we live life to the fullest everyday so that we’ll never regret the past.” I said, remembering one of Fairy Tail’s live by sayings.

“And who told you that?”

“Some close friends from a long time ago.”

“Miruko laughs “well they were fuckin right. Especially in this profession. I- what do you hear?”

The quiet question surprises me but I immediately listen, hearing the noises all around s until I hear something that makes me stiffen.

“You go ahead and get in there.”

“But I don’t have even a provisional license yet.”

“I’ll deal with anything retribution or press, go.” I nod and flash over to the building a mile away being held hostage by a villain. A casino, good thing I was able to hold my liquor.

I flashed inside at a high vintage spot for a second before appearing behind the bar. Some people who wore masks had gotten in and one used their quirk to make it sound like everything was normal even while people were being tied up and rounded up. Anyone who walked into the main area was brought in and tied up, each person separately. There was a mother trying to hush her baby that she was tied up hext to as it cried. Dina appeared next to me, and after a nod, she went and comforted the baby, keeping it quiet. The mother grew very relieved as the villain near them backed off, gun no longer aimed at the previously screaming child. My outfit was perfect and I silently thanked Mei for the change as I grabbed two bottle, one a nice champagne and the other a sparkling soda that looked very similar. I tasted the soda and liked it, so i poured the champain out and poured the soda in. it only filled the bottle up halfway and that was great. I flashed over to a good spot and stumbled out, taking a swig from the bottle.

“Hey lady! Come on! You're one of our hostages now! Do what I say or else we’ll shot you.” I blinked at the nearest man to me before giggling with a hiccup.

“Oh how fun, the hotel didn’t tell me tha there’d be a fuckin’ show tonigh’!” I giggled in thick austrailian accented japanese.

“A foreigner, good, we’ll get a lot from her. And she’s drunk too, maybe we can use her for more than one thing boss.” one guy snickers, the other villains laughing with him as I just looked around with partially unfocused eyes and giggled, hiccuping every once in a while.

“Come with me lady” One guy grabs my arm and I shoved him away, looking cross.

“Ay! Hands off, ah ain’t so that ah can’t handle mah booze! Ah can still fuckin’ walk.” I stumble as bit in my heels on purpose but I walk and then look back at him, sticking my tongue out.

“Hey boys, doesn’t she a look a bit young to be drinking?”

“Ex-fuckin-scues you, am 24 goddamn years old you fuckah.” I growl at him, taking another drink of my ‘booze’ to make a point.

“Yeah yeah, ok kid, now come on and let us tie you up, it won’t be as much fun later if we have to put a bullet through you.” He comes and starts to lead me towards a guy with rope. I stop, and hard.

“Ah don’t think so villain.” I growl as I gave a grin and slam the bottle over his head, pivoting on my heel to knee him hard in the gut and elbowing his neck. “Who’s fuckin’ next assholes?” they realize what’s going on and over half of them charge at me. I duck to avoid a punch from a super powered fist, jumping up hard and head butting his chin hard enough I heard a crack. Right after that I grab a fist and flip the man over me and turn at the same time so I slam hit body into one of his buddies, him getting electrocuted by one of their quirks, the other getting paralyzed the by one I threw, his green nails leaving a nasty scratch. After kicking two more guys where the sun don’t shine, and HARD, they drop and I look at those that are left.

“WAIT! I recognize her! She’s the girl from the first years sports festival! She took third place!” one guy yells.

“HA! You’re going to get in so much trouble! First years don’t have hero licenses!”

“No I won’, after all, the hero ah’m workin for told me to do this. She’ll deal with the media an press an all tha’. Now, you gonna wait for Miruko to get here an make mah life borin or not?” I ask, keeping most of my accent but not as thick so they could understand me better. Miruko pops up on my comm and asks how’s it going.

“Oh this is fun for sure, I’m kicking ass, but they just keep getting back up and coming at me so it’s getting tiring. I could use some help, I think they have a couple snipers up on upper floors to keep people from sneaking in as well as some gunner’s still hidden in here.”

“Alright, I’m here, I’ll get them if you can handle those people right now.”

“Well considering that we’ve both got thighs that could crush a person, I would think I can handle things here, but they’ve got a load of hostages. I’m using the air the keep the safe but I can’t keep both of these up for long.”

“So that’s the real reason why your already wearing out.” She says with a grunt, probably jumping somewhere.

“Yeah, so please hurry.” I yelp as I dodge someone else as three more bullets are aimed at the gathered hostages and deflected by Dina’s and my air barrier. I mentally thanked the villains for keeping all the hostages gathered together, made my life easier. I punched someone else as a thud was heard by everyone. Everyone stopped the listen and it got lower and someone flew out of the nearby emergency stairwell and into the group, Miruko landing near me with a grin.

“Good, you left some for me. Focus on the civ’s and get in there, I got this, there are more heroes on the way.” I nod and quickly run and slide into the barrier I had made, keeping it up as the gunner’s shot at us with quirk fused bullets and drained me. I watched Miruko fighting for as long as it could while keeping the barrier up, but I felt the fatigue coming and closing in on me.

I gulped some air and got rid of Dina, she was trying to help but right now, her outside of my body was only draining me faster. I’d spared some air control and cut some people’s hands free before, them helping free each other and everyone squished together and made it easier for me since there was less area to cover. I lost track of time as Miruko kept beating the villains down and I collapsed to my knee’s, my arms shaking. Niruko yells something at me that I don’t hear as a small girl touches my arm. She looks at me before smiling me and hugging me. She looked to be about 3 and I nosed her hair and she did, me gasping as strength and power flowed through me.

Who’s daughter is this?”

“Mine miss.” I grin at the woman as I get up again rejuvenated.

“I think your daughter just got her quirk, because I feel like I’m at full strength again.” I ruffle her hair, before I stand. “Thanks kid, now I gotta go help Miruko.”

“Who you are?” her words were mixed up, but I smiled widely and made my hand into a fist before lifting my pointer finger and thumb into Fairy Tail’s sign.

“Name’s Grandina kid, I’m the Sky Priestess.” I told her before running out, rolling onto my hands, and hitting a villain who’d been headed towards Miruko’s turned back.

“Good to know you’re up and running again. There are some villains by the entrance stopping help from getting in. a quirk that's keeping anyone out and everyone in.” I nod and run off, dodging bullets and villains and land on the feet in a crouch at the entrance. It’s been so long, but now's a great time for some magic. I don’t hide the circle beneath me and the four people turn to me, the one with his hands glowing and against the door looking over her shoulder.

“Sky Dragon, ROOOAARR!!”I yell, the tunnel of powerful wind pushing from my mouth and pushing all of them out the doors that I blasted open. Heroes quickly grabbed them and ran inside to help stop the others, I followed them back to where Miruko was finally able to hit the villains with them staying down. She wiped her forehead and moved towards me, other’s dealing the the hostages.

“Well done, also, that plan you used to trick them enough to get close and protect the hostages was smart. you'd make a great undercover hero.” I smile and bow Miruko, suddenly feeling dizzy and I tried to stand but only turned around so I would land on my back before Miruko caught me. I was half conscious the next fifteen minutes. It was when an oxygen mask was placed over my mouth that I started to make my way back to the land of the living. I saw Miruko in front of me, squatting, as I sat on the back of the paramedic truck.

“The little girl who gave you a full power boost with her new quirk fell asleep and you got real fucking dead real fast.” I laugh a bit at her description of my open eyed but dead look I got whenever I overused my power but wasn’t so tired that I fainted. “I called the emergency contact on your phone and he said to give you some extra air, seems he was right, even just an air tank helps you huh?”

“Yeah, I’m assuming since you seem to be in a good mood that it was Izuchan you called and not Katsan, but yeah. Air gives me strength, I basically eat it.”

“Huh, that’s pretty damn cool. Now you sit here and eat or whatever, once you can stand and feel like you’ll be able to make it back without fainting on me, we’ll go back to the agency. Meanwhile I’m gonna talk to those goddamn assholes called the media.” she mutters the last part, making me laugh. It’s about ten minutes before I feel okay and take off the mask, going around to where Miruko was talking to the press. I couldn’t get her attention, but one of the reporters did and I was quickly swarmed. It was overbearing and I couldn't see, it was setting my instincts off.

“Was that you in the doorway earlier after the doors got blasted open by a tunnel of wind?” wat the first question I heard.

“Um, yes.” people wrote things down as I looked for a way out without using my powers.

“Can you tell us about why you have alcohol on your dress and someone said that you were drinking even though your a minor?!”

“HEy! That’s insulting. I poured a bottle of champagne out and instead filled it with a sparkling soda so I could trick the villains and get closer to the hostages to protect them. I don’t know who told you I was drinking, but I wasn’t.”

“And what about the little girl who's quirk you took advantage of that fainted from exhaustion?”

“Who told you people this stuff? I was getting weak after both protecting the hostages and keeping an air barrier around them to keep them from being shot at, and even after Miruko took over, I held up that air barrier and I was going to faint soon from quirk usage, but this little girl came and hugged me. I felt rejuvenated, she unlocked her quirk and I think she knew it, so she used it to help me. It gave me a boost and I felt like I was up full power. If anyone’s a hero she was, the other’s wouldn’t have been able to get in if I hadn't pushed the doors open from the inside, and I wouldn’t have been able to do that is she hasn’t given me strength.”

“Alright! Everyone that enough! Leave my student alone! now go!” Miruko walked up next to me, finally escaping her own group of press and helped me get away from mine.

“How’d you manage that, I couldn’t find a way out.”

“It’s a fucking art you learn as a pro. Now let’s go back, and quickly.” I nod in answer and we’re quiet as we walk back. I manage to make it to the lounge as Miruko goes to her office to write the report for tonight. I manage to grab a snack and take a bite from the apple before I sit in a hanging chair with it and kept eating the food, as I knew I needed it. I would change then go to bed afterwards.

BONUS SCENE

Miruko saw her close sidekicks in the brake room by the door, looking at something, after she finished the very long and boring report she had to write. She stopped and looked inside, smiling when she saw Azami asleep in one of the hanging chairs, curled up with her legs folded beneath her and her head against the weaved outside, the not even half eaten apple barely hanging in her fingers. Miruko moved inside and grabbed a blanket, tucking it around the girl before taking her hair ornaments out of her hair, as she was sure they didn’t feel good. When Miruko had called the emergency contact labeled ‘Small Broccoli Might’, he did tell her that Azami would crash later, but she was still laughing quietly as the sight of the very strong and smart girl, fast asleep with a barely eaten fruit in her hands in the number 5 hero’s break room. ‘Sleep is one of Az's ways to recuperate from most anything. Sometimes if something stressful happens she’ll need someone to cuddle her, just a warning’ had been ‘Izuchan’s’ (as he said that's what Azami called him) words, so Miruko let her staff know. 

“We’ll have to adjust her schedule to make room for her sleep and possibly cuddle time if she’s stressed.” the sidekicks nodded and Storm left to go move Azami’s schedule around, but one sidekick hang around for another couple minutes before leaving. That girl was bad luck and news, and they didn’t like her one bit. She was the one who’d called out Endeavor as an abusive person and started an investigation on him in the final round she did against Shoto Todoroki in UA’s sports festival.

“You're a lying bitch and a whore, and I intend to prove it while you’re here. You won’t leave here with a single chance of being a hero.” they quietly growled before leaving the sleeping teen in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that was fun


	15. 14 - Hosu, a Month, and Shovels?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who in the world are you talking to and I’m honestly really fuckng concerned.” I immediately freeze, turning to look at Miruko in horror. Dina’s jaw is dropped as Miruko looks at me, up and down, unsure.  
> “Did the captain hear me?” me voice shook as I asked, I’d never slipped up like that before.  
> “You’re on a private channel with me.”  
> “I-” I sighed, slumping my shoulders. “I died once, literally. I don’t know why I’m telling you this, but you, I’m not even joking in the slightest, ever tell anyone.”  
> “I trust what your saying kid, but I’m also hella confused. What do you mean?”   
> “I . . . got reincarnated."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp . . . double updates apparently area thing with me huh. three double updates in a row. well, here comes the hero killer, so let's see where this goes.

“So we’re going to Hosu today?”

“Yeah, I don’t like him a fucking bit, but Endeavor asked me to come since I owe him. He probably wants some top pro heroes in the city so we look bad when he fucking takes the hero killer out. His motives are obvious as hell.” Mikuro gumbles in answer to me. I frown and growl, the sound reberberating deep in my chest.

“Ha! That’s the truth, but you gotta stop that. I’m well trained in control over my emotions but damn girl, that growling is setting my prey instincts off.” my growling quickly stops as I look at the impressed smirk on my mentor’s face while a smell the air and she was right. I could smell the small amount of natural prey born fear coming off of her. Mikuro’s rabbit legs got twitches randomly in her legs while her toes wiggled a bit, her muscles were tense, as if ready to get her away from me. I blushed in embarrassment while she laughed.

“I can smell and see it, but you’re, I mean you as a person, aren’t scared at all. It’s just your instincts showing through, so why-?” I trailed off.

“I trained my instincts down, to not affect me as much as they could. My mind and heart aren’t scared of you, even if the rest of me is.” 

“Huh, I . . . didn’t even know you could do that.” I must’ve had a funny expression on my face since Miruko started laughing.

_ ‘Dont look a tme, I didn’t know that was a thing either.’ _ Dina shrugs when she appears in the helecpoter we were sitting in.  _ ‘although it does make sense, logically she knows that you’re not a danger to her, even if her instinct said to run cause you’re gonna eat her.’ _

I snort “I might’ve if it was before we ended up getting reincarnated. But to be honest, rabbit meat is super tender and good, ‘specially when Auntie cooks it in her curry stew.”

“Who in the world are you talking to and I’m honestly really fuckng concerned.” I immediately freeze, turning to look at Miruko in horror. Dina’s jaw is dropped as Miruko looks at me, up and down, unsure.

“Did the captain hear me?” me voice shook as I asked, I’d never slipped up like that before.

“You’re on a private channel with me.”

“I-” I sighed, slumping my shoulders. “I died once, literally. I don’t know why I’m telling you this, but you, I’m not even joking in the slightest, ever tell anyone.”

“I trust what your saying kid, but I’m also hella confused. What do you mean?” 

“I . . . got reincarnated. Dina.” she shows herself to Miruko, who stares in shock. “She’s the other half of what I used to be. This is Dina, my friends call me Gran as a nickname, but it didn’tstart with my hair color. In my last life I was a dragon named Grandina, I lived in a completely different world and I died. But sky dragons, what I was, reincarnate so long as we never went against our nature and killed unnessicarily. Thus, I appeared in this world when I was about five years old as Azami Khuzaimah with Dina in my head. Please, you can’t tell anyone Mi-” I stop, that smell.

“Azami?” Miruko asks.

“Smoke, 20 miles away. Hosu is on fire.” I got up and the captain yelled at me as I tore my headset off and looked out the front window out over the twilight. Miruko put a hand on my shoulder, so I controlled the air to let her head me, the captain too. “Hosu is on fire! Something’s not right! This isn’t just the Hero Killer, he doesn’t cause destrution. He gets his target and leaves! I-” my phone beeps and I pull it out, Izuchan. A text and it was only his location. “Izuchan’s in trouble.” I mutter aloud.

“Go ahead Grandina! Keep your communicator on you, I’ll call you and find you when I land!” Miruko yells at me. I nod and Dina fades as I flicker, landing on a rooftop on the edge Hosu, I cover my nose. 

“It smells, reeks, this definately isn’t the hero killer.” I mutter, looking over the smoke, smelling it and blood everywhere, hearing the screams of terrified civiians, working heroes, and angry nomu’s everywhere. The nearest one was to the east, so I flickered, landing above it and landed with my feet on it’s revealed brain. I kept my hand over my mouth as I stood, god, it was sickening. What was I doing again?

I ignored the heroes around me, snarling when someone touched my shoulder. A tiny gray haired man was talking and said something about Deku . . . “IZUKU!” I shot into the air, standing on a sky scraper and looking over the buildings. I realed out with my senses and the air came to life. ‘Find Izuku’ I breathed and it found him in seconds. With a shout, I landed on the flying nomu that had him in his claws.

**“LET GO OF MY BROTHER!”** we went down as I dug my claws into the nomu’s brain, but it’s faltered flight kept going.

“Azami!” I heard Izuku yell. 

“I’m here Izuchan, but brace yourself!” he doesn’t get a chance to answer as I pull my claws from the brain and go at it with my teeth, ripping a chunk from it’s head. Izuku screams as we fall, I twist and move under it, pulling Izuku away and wrapping around him. We hit the ground rolling and  _ everything hurts! _ I can barely hear Izuku’s voice as he shakes me. He puts a hand on my waist and PAIN! I shout, panting when he reels back. I manage to open my eyes, my vision is so fuzzy, It’s like there’s a fog over my mind. “I-izuchan? You ok?”

“I’m fine! Are you ok?”

“Ugh, don’t think so.” I flinch, my earpiece. “Take my earpiece, tell Miruko what happened, think broke my leg.” I pant out, the fog got thicker as he takes it and puts it in his ear as who I think is Iida and Todoroki come up to us with other heroes. “Happened?” I ask them.

“Izuku beat the Hero Killer.”

“WE beat the hero killer.” he corrects Todoroki, I laugh but groan at the feeling in my ribs. “Tell ‘bou ribs, caging broken som-a.” 

“Is she ok?” not sure who spoke, I can’t even see or hear properly anymore. I cough, opening my eyes, they were closed?, looking fuzzy green and brown and white next to it. 

“ ‘mok n ‘od, clear, nee’ clean.” I can’t even hear Dina as I feel my body moving as it feels like Shiro grabs me. The darkness is so cold, it feels good.

_ There was so much blood, whos- I looked at myself, I was covered in it. I look forwards, gasping and running. “IZUCAHN! KATSAN! NO!” they were torn up and dead, blood, their blood, was what I saw seeing, and then they changed. Shiro and Ryoko, their bodies. “No” where was Dina? “No not again, I can’t-” I looked at myself, I was a dragon. Looking back to my mates, it was _

_ “Your greatest failure.” I looked up as black with swirls and white eyes. “How does it feel, to watch them bleed out because you weren’t good enough Grandina, so see what you’ve done to all your friends because you showed me the power of dragons.” I looked at Skiadrum and Wiesslogia, looking aorund I also saw Igneel and Metallicana.  _

_ “No, I- I didn’t. You killed them-” my wavering voice was cut off by his laughter. _

_ “Really? Then why is their blood on you and not me?” he was right, I curled up on myself, wrapping my blood covered arms aorund myself.  _

_ “No, no I wouldn’t . . I didn’t, I’d never.” the only thing washing away the blood from my face were my tears, but it would never be enough. _

_ “Grandina please” I opened my eyes again, the voice? I looked at Wiesslogia but he was still dead. _

_ “Grandina please, come back to us.” Skiadrum’s voice begged . . . begged? He doesn’t beg unless he’s in his heat, but this wasn’t that. Something pressed against my palm and I looked at it, it was warm. Igneel moved and I looked to him. The bleeding cross on his snout would scar later I remebered.  _

_ “Go back to them Grandina. Open your eyes.” _

_ “But my eyes-” I stopped and did what he said. _

I opened my eyes and Shiro was crying above me, black eyes and red pupils and cresent glowing as tears fell on my face as Ryoko held my hand and cried as well.

“GRANDINA!” Shiro sobbed and hugged me, I grunt when he pushs too much pressure on my chest. I was shocked, tears were still on my face but I looked at my hands. Where was their blood? And I just saw them dead, it was my fault, my mates and friends died because of me. This is some cruel trick, it has to be, I was just covered in their blood. “That’s not true!” I looked at Ryoko, gulping. “We died because we all tried to help you fight off Acnologia! It was our choice, you didn’t kill us! You would never, and if you had, you wouldn’t have gotten reincarnated. And your feelings and caring for all of us so much wouldn’t have been enough for us to also be reincarnated so don’t you dare say that.”

“I- I’m sorry.” moves and gripped them as the sadness and fear and regret came crashing down on my and I bawled into their chests. “B-b-b-bu-but they died because of me! You two a-n-and Igneel and Metalicana and Izuku and Katsuki! I saw you all, you all died becaus of me!” 

“AZAMI!” Shiro and Ryoko shifts slightly to let me see Izuku and Katsuki, panting in the doorway. My breath stopped and I don’t remeber it, but the next thing I know I’m on them, hugging them and we hugged. I whined and whimpered as Ryoko and Shiro came and hugged me as well. The smell of someone else got my attention, I looked up. 

“K-kayaman, they’re alive, I didn’t kill them, I didn’ get them killed and they’re all alive.” I let out a relieved laugh as they looked at me, shocked.

“. . . yeah, they’re all alive. You kept everyone alive Azami, you did so good.” she smiles gently. “If your awake, Recovery Girl said you can leave once you wake up, do you want some food? It’s gonna be lunch time in about 10 minutes.”

“I can try.” Ryoko carried me but the others keep in my sight as we walk to the lunch room. Izuku fills me in no what happened since Hosu. It had been almost a month since then and I fully healed, but I hadn’t been waking up or showing any signs of living other than my beating heart.

“And even then you died twice, your heart stopped. Everyone thought you were dead after the second time but you suddenly shot up, taking huge breaths, eyes glowing yellow and tears treaming down your face.” Izuku says. I felt sad for making him upset, but everything still semed dulled, I could still his open and lifeless eyes.

“You yelled, Az, you shot up and yelled ‘i didn’t kill them, it wasn’t my fault’ before falling back into your coma.” Katsuki’s voice it tight, I scared him.

“We can have a sleepover at your house until you feel better mom says.” Izuku said quietly as I was sat down and Lunch Rush brought us all food.

“Shiro and Ryoko have been sleeping by you, and when Recovery Girl kicks them out, they’ve been sleeping on your bed.” Kayaman says as Ryoko has me sit on his lap facing him and feeds me. It stay’s down and it feels good, so I keep eating the sushi and tempura with miso, my favorite food. There was also barbecue, it smelled good.

“Can I have some of the ribs now?” Ryoko smiles and Shiro offered a bite to me. I hummed and smiled a bit, the others seemed relieved.

“You haven’t showed any emotion since you woke up really, we were worried that you were in shock.”

“Kind of am still, but you guys are all here and ok, I’ll be ok soon.” I smile at Izuku. I see soba behind me. “Oh, is that your food?” Ryoko nods. “My turn.” I grab the chopsticks and starts feeding him. Some juice leaks down his chin and I lick it before kissing him and then Shiro, and go back to feeding Ryoko as people start pouring into the room.

“AZAMI!” Uraraka yells as my class runs up to me. “Thank god you’re awake! You’re so amazing!”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, we forgot to tell you.” I turn to Todoroki. “After you fainted while in Hosu, the hero killer escaped and tried to get to Iida since Native was already gone in an ambulence. You woke up and fought him back, protecting Iida when he didn’t even know he needed it. He kept trying to use his quirk on you but it didn’t work and you pinned him. You almost ripped his windpipe from his neck with your teeth but at a word from Izuku you stopped. You got up and off the hero kiler and stood there with your eyes solid yellow. It wasnt until someone touched you that you just, fell over and you’ve been unconscious since.”

“Oh, wow. Uh- so I beat the hero killer?” I was shocked, and I felt the first stirring from Dina since I woke up.

“Yep, the media knows and they’ve been keeping you in the news and keeping everyone updated on your condition since then. I’m sure Nezu is going to tell them that you’re awake now, people have been stopping us in 1A to wish you well or something like that and say that you’re a hero all the time.” Izuku grins at me, holding Todoroki’s hand. I raise an eyebrow, but as the gesture was hidden, I didn’t say anything.

On instinct, I pulled Todoroki aside as well as Uraraka later. For somereason, she also brought Kirishima, but I let her after smelling him. “I’m guessing you and Izuchan are dating now?” Todoroki nods. “And you two are both dating Katsan?” the blush and nod. “. . . thank you, I know that they probably needed you more than you know. I know this isn’t the first time something like this has happened, but it’s the first time I slept this long after this kind of thing. They both need people they can trust and fall back on to comfort them during one of my lapses, and I’m grateful it’s you all. So thank you, take good care of my brothers.” I bow to them.

“Dude don’t do that! We’re happy to help, but, uh, Katsu said you’d threaten to hurt us if we ever pulled anything.” Kirishima sounds confused, I laugh.

“You ever heard of a shovel talk?” they all shake their heads. “Well you’re going to find out why it’s called the soon enough, but I don’t have the energy right now. I’m going to find Ig and Metalhead and settle my instincts about them so my head stops telling me their dead. I’ll see you all late.”

“Don’t you mean later?” Uraraka asks, I grin at them, showing off my fangs, while i crack my knuckles loudly.

“Nope! See you soon!” I walk away, smellling their fear and snickering. “Oh tonight’s gonna be fun.”

_ ‘You should wait a couple days, let them wait for it then once their off their guard and think that you were joking, do it.’ _

“Great thing to hear you say for the first time you speak since you went dark Dina.” 

_ ‘Yeah yeah, but where should we do the shovel talk? And how?’ _

“You’d be surprised how helpful sex ropes and stuff can be, and we’ll just ask Aunt Inko, she’ll know a good place to do it knowing her.” Dina laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that . . . went really far down hill, holy crap. uh, you know what? It's sad because that ain't even the end of it yet. the angst gets so much worse later on based on my plan. this chapter was not supposed to go this direction but here we FUCKING ARE! *sighs heavily* oh well, hope you likes this update. enjoy.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> #IcantflIPPINGSPELL


	16. All Five and More than One Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I took a look at Uraraka and Todoroki and while Uraraka had a mix of doubt, annoyance, and fear in her eyes, Todoroki was just plain trying to ignore Mikey now. "Guys, they're my friends, please stop being rude."  
> "Shoto she's right. Say hi at least.”  
> “Right, uh-”  
> “You threatened to bury me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been so long since an update y'all, here ya go.

I cleared my throat to get Izuku and Katsuki's attention, Ryoko and Shiro were downstairs and knew I needed to speak to them privately, so they both came into my otherwise empty room looking like they had their tails between their legs. "So what else happened while I was unconscious that I DON'T know about you two?"

" . . . UA finals are coming up, theres a summer camp everyone who lasses gets to go to, and um, I think-"

"Uh huh." I interrupted Izuku with a disbelieving hum. He blushed in embarrassment and Katsuki took over.

"We were both upset over what happened to you and Kirishima has helped me but Ochako and I started dating after she was helping me even more but Deku is dating halfie for the same reasons."

"And there's the mother fuckin tea. You guys are allowed to date people you know." I raise an eyebrow at them, I'd never stopped them before. 

They deadpan "Az are you serious?" Izuku asks and my confusion must show because both look incredulous. "Az, every time we get in a relationship you do something and suddenly they're terrified or you and we end up breaking up."

"Ok FIRST of all! You've been in two relationships Izuchan so don't give me that, and Katsan has only been in three and that one guy stuck around for a few months.

"That doesn't change the fact that we figured our your fucking threatening anyone we get together with." Katsuki growled.

"Well I gave you both five days to admit to me about your relationships but oh well." I shrug and get up, going to my door.

"Hey the fuck do you think your goin?" Katsuki asked. I turn and grin back at him. 

"The boys and I have a few errands to run, we'll be back in a few hours. Go ahead and watch tv or something, oh and guys?" They seem scared at the fanged grin I give them. "You might want to look uo 'shovel talk', it might answer your questions." After that I dart out and run down to the guys, two of them were in the backyard.

I walked up to the darkly dressed Ryoko who smiled happily at me, and the red haired man. Chris Monozuka was a wild guy with fire quirk and matching spiky red hair. He was known for being crazy destructive in his first year and now had very fine control of his flames, but still held his love of fun from back then. In other words he acted just like his son. A UA third year and member of the Great Five, Chris was also the reincarnation of the fire dragon king Igneel. 

"Hey Weiss, Ig, where's Metal and Ski?"

"Getting our targets. We don't even know the kids, why are we even here?" Igneel grumbled, all of his scars from as a dragon showing on his skin. The sight of the cross on the side of his face filled me with guilt, but I only let my eyes glow and he sweat dropped, gulping.

"Im sorry, who were the ones to convince me to give my daughter up to fight Achnologia? And who left me to fight him by myself? And wasn't it my blessing on you all that let you get reincarnated?" He gulps nervously at my blunt comment and dangerously calm tone. Ryoko snickers so I turn my gaze to him. "Dont think you're off the hook just cause you and Shiro are my mates, you two let these two idiots convince you to do it and in turn convinced me." He freezes and Dina laughs in my head. "Ok, enough of this, lets go to the spots yes?" They just nod silently. We jump out of the property line with ropes and shovels as I hear Katsuki and Izuku scream "AZAMI NO!!" It makes me cackle.

Stopping, we find Shiro standing with Uraraka sleeping peacefully in his arms. I look to the other black haired guy next to him. Long crazy black hair, piercings everywhere, gray eyes, but even with the also very tan skin and strong build oozing power, he looked softer than his son Gajeel. His features were tough and what both Elfman and Kirishima would call 'manly', but he also was more like Izuku's kind of strong. Face still a bit round and his eyes were a softer shape and had an overall gentler look to them. He was rolling and nibbling on a metal bit of some kind as Todoroki was laid over his shoulder rather ungracefully, but thankfully unconscious.

"Took you damn long enough Gran, the fuck took so long?" He grunted, Metalicana having noticed us first.

"Not much, lets get them set up. I got the rope and I scouted out a good tree to do both. We'll do them one at a time." I tell him, placing a sleeping spell over the two to keep them asleep until I wanted them awake. And tsks at me but doesn't argue. "It always amazes me how soft you are compared to Gajeel and it makes me wonder what in the hell he got his attitude from considering our kids tend to act just like us." I murmur with a grin and Metalicana, otherwise known as Mikey Frexis, blushes.

"He got it from my damn stone dragon cousin." He admitted, fingering the choker around his neck with charms on it.

"Good to know, who wants to go first I wonder?" I think before pointing a finger at Uraraka.

"Let's go." Mikey drops Todoroki on the ground with a thud after rolling the boy off his shoulder and it makes me wince, but it was all for a good cause. "We better move fast, the night won't last forever." I rub my hands together and put on the mask Ryoko handed me.

It was pretty nice to be able to watch Mikey get all up in Todoroki's face and smell the boy's fear as he was being threatened with being buried if anything happened to Izuku and Uraraka licked Chris's nose it retaliation for getting up in her face which nearly revealed my hidden spot but was a great moment caught on recording. Something I’d send her as a ‘friendly’ reminder just in case Katsuki got upset because of her. I did similarly with Todoroki, his tape was a bit more threatening which was a nice touch. Kirishima only got a quiet bedroom threatening that let him shaking in fear and in a cold sweat, but I still let the guy off easily. I didn’t even get my own hands dirty and Izuku and Katsuki, as upset as they were, could prove nothing. 

I could smell the slight unease from Todoroki and Uraraka as they sat with Ryoko, Shiro, Katsuki, Izuku, and I, but they both stared at Chris and Mikey when they stopped by.

“I’m also most done with that boa thing of yours, but the one you had was stupidly made so you’re probably going to have to completely scratch the idea.”

“Aww! Dang, oh! Guys, meet Mikey Frexis and Chris Monozuka.”

“They’re third years members of the Great Five! UA’s top four hero students! Frexis is the best iron worker and metalsmith in UA’s history! And hes considered to be in the Great Five even though he's in the support course do to his ability as a hero in training!” Izuku half yells before covering his mouth while blushing, eyes still stars.

“Told you he’d do that.” Chris rolls his eyes at Ryoko, annoyed, but hands over the money he now owed us, as I had told Ryoko to make said bet. So we both got 20 dollars from the deal to which Chris muttered about the unfairness of it. Dina laughed wildly in my head at it and I sensed Neel, Ig’s inner dragon, pout in the hotter mental climate he had.

I took a look at Uraraka and Todoroki and while Uraraka had a mix of doubt, annoyance, and fear in her eyes, Todoroki was just plain trying to ignore Mikey now. "Guys, they're my friends, please stop being rude."

"Shoto she's right. Say hi at least.”

“Right, uh-”

“You threatened to bury me!” Uraraka suddenly exclaimed. Izuku and Katsuki both did spit takes or choked on their food. 

“AZAMI!” Izuku hissed. “You can’t do things like that!”

“But I didn’t do anything.” I whine and pout at Izuku. Ryoko snickers but I stomp on his foot under the table. His other knee hit the bottom of it as he yelped.

“Deku Azami wasn’t there.” Uraraka insisted. “But those two were! Along with two others!”

“You had them give Pink Cheeks and Icyhot the ‘Shovel Talk’, meaning you were involved dumbass.” Katsuki quietly snarls at me, small explosions lighting up his hand. I just smirked and shrugged my shoulders before leaning forwards and making eye contact with the scared duo.

“Be pretty hard to prove it though hu-” my face fell and we all shivered as one, Dina and I were in shock. That feeling, there was someone none of us ever thought we’d even sense again in our entire lives. 

Blinking, I looked at a concerned Izuku and Katsuki as others check on the boys who were also waking up. 

“Come.” one word from Igneel and the rest of us were up. Shaking my head apologetically at my brothers of Earth, I flashed us away and to the roof of the main campus building.

“Oh my god!” I fall to my knees, hands in my hair as I pulled at it and Shiro and Ryoko held me. “Oh my g **Od he’s here!”**

**“We know, we need to hide ourselves.”** Mikey murmurs.

**“No we need to get rid of him!”** Ryoko snarls. 

**“No! Metalicana is right, we need to plan this out. If we just rush in what happened to us once before will happen again.”** Igneel said cooly, arms folded.

**“Agreed.”** I nod and let go of my hair, standing up.  **“I am a sky dragon and you are my closest friends, I care deeply about you and considering that you are alive right now is a manifestation of that. We can’t just go rushing in to beat him while he’s in our world, we’ll be killed near instantly. And to be honest, it scares me. It scares me to wonder who he is with or who in this world was powerful enough to bring someone like that man, DRAGON, here.”** we all fall silent, not speaking Ancient Dragonic, Japanese, not speaking at all. Even the other half of ourselves were silent as we pulled our power in and locked it so that it couldn’t be sensed or tracked.

I refused to tell Katsuki or Izuku or Kayaman or anyone what had happened but I asked them to let me just hug them so that the pieces of my own magic signature and the remnants of the others would be hidden so that they also wouldn’t be in danger. I refused to lose anyone else, my sister and cousin hadn't been reincarnated in this realm and that hurt so much whenever I remembered them but they were both also sky dragons, they’d have been reincarnated as well. But the people I cared about in this world? I sighed as I walked to our classroom silently, if I died again I nor anyone I cared about would be reincarnated again, it was a rule of everything that we can only do that once, ever. We fell back into our normal selves quickly, not sensing anything to make us worry, though I know that we all did. So soon finals rolled around and we all lost track of how many times we full out sparred and fought until we got in trouble for completely destroying a ground.

And yet, it was both relieving and terriffying for us when we knew by scent who’d come to bring him down from their world, from earthland.

“Thank god we hid our signatures and scents.” I muttered alout, getting a strange look from Izuku, but I ust shook my head at him slightly as we waited, the entire gathered school and media personnel, waited for this huge announcment.

“Thank you for everyone’s patience, now I understand that this is live, but there is a solution so do not worry, but our entire world is in danger.” gasps break out but are quickly silenced. “These people with me up here are from another universe, a world full of magic called Earthland. The force that is threatening our world is a nearly immortal and extremely powerful being, but these mages from this other world know how to fight him and intend to bring him back to their world. They go by first then last name, so I will now let them take over introductions.” Nexu let Laxus step forwards and I’m positive I wasnt the only one who didn’t pay attention fully after that, not after seeing the small children with the mages we felt that we knew so well after being in our slayer’s bodies for so long.

“We brought our children with us as they have our magic or versions of our magic and being younger than us are more sensitive to magic here so they may be able to locate Acnologia easier.” he explained and I smiled a bit, it made sense that one he matured he’d become guild master. I looked at Wendy, all grown up, and she stood next to Romeo Conbolt with her daugter that seemed to be just as shy as her mohter at that age. The kids introduced themselves, and that’s where it went to chaos.

“Why am I not surprised?” I murmured to myself as the six year old Nashi Dragneel started butting heads with Silver Fullbuster, both had their younger siblings, four year old Luke and Silver’s twin Storm, trying to pull them apart as Emma Redfox sniffed the air but snarled at anyone who tried to look at her two young twin brother and sister that were behind her 10 year old body. Heather Fernendez, so much like her mother with a piece of Jellal’s red marking and a mix of purple hair, was keeping both sets of twins in check, her own younger siblings and Lisanna and Bixlow’s identical girls. Cobra and Kinana’s daughter Kubelia was chilling with Blast Dreyar, both girls 12 years old, standing by Akatsuki Eucliffe who was just a few months but one year older at this point. And shy little five year old Angel Cheney was half hiding behind Dawn Eucliffe. I could feel how proud my mates were and how happy, and I knew I was too. It was almost too good to be true, but the problem we realized was just that.

“Each child will choose someone to take care of them from the students, you will move into a special dorm just for that reason with that person until they are able to leave. It will count as half you grade in each of your classes so I wouldn’t shirk your responsibilities if they choose you.” Nezu let the threat hang in the air and the kids went out. And as we expected, the dragon slayers were the first out and about, grabbing onto us. I loocked down at Coraline and picked her up, breathing in her scent of a clean ocean breeze and willows and inside I knew Dina was memorizing it. And yet, I looked around at the students who’d parted to show us. It wasn’t one kid, it was the families who’d gone to us. Igneel had Nashi hanging from one of his biceps and Luke in his other arm. Angel was holding onto Skiadrum’s leg and next to them was Dawn on a smirking Wiesslogia’s shoulder with Akatsuki holding onto him and nearly making the gold and blonde haired guy fall over to the side due to the koala hold he had on Ryoko. Over farther to the side in front of me was Metallicana who had Emma on his shoulders with her hands on his hair as he held both the younger blue hair Redfox’s in his arms.

“We said choose one for each of you.” Lucy called out.

“We don’t wanna!” Nashi called back.

“Stop that, get down from him Emma, you two Ryu, Ryoko.” Levy glared gently at her children.

“It’s fine, they won’t be that hard to care for I’m sure.” he shrugged. Gajeel snorted as the others shook their heads.

“Seriously,” I spoke up “It’s perfectly fine, we’re more capable with children than you’d think.” I mentally thanked all the gods above that I put magic blocks on everyone that knew about who we really were as they got the idea with both Cobra and Kubelia present.

“ . . . I guess it’s ok if you’re sure, you can ask us for help if you need it though.” Levy relents.

“Ok but ‘Suki, get down, you’re 13, you’re too old to be holding onto people like that.”

“Nah, he’s fine Miss.” Ryoko grins as the Fullbuster triplets get off the stage after Blast and Kubelia. Blast walks by Kiki and a spark literally passes through them, followed by a couple more and she stops by him. Kubelia stops next to Tamaki, one of Chris’s friends.

“He needs a confidence boost.” she said as he tried to shy away from the attention on him. She snarled fiercely and he jumped. “Stand up straight.” he gulped but obeyed, Kinana had to slap Cobra to stop his snickering. 

“You’re fun.” I turned behind me to where the Strauss triplets had snuck up on Mina, Jiro, and Hagakure. **“Yeah, we like you three.”** _“let’s have fun together!”_ they said one by one, first the middle one Misaki said, followed by the eldest Minori and the youngest Mitsuki.

“Well, what about the young Fernandez?” Nezu asked.

“I think this dude is pretty cool.” the youngest boy, Nakagami, said, pointing at Kirishima. He and the elsest of them, Simon, were the spitting image of Erza, completely identical in looks, with the middle girl looking just like Jellal.

“She’s pretty nice, and she can make things like Aunt Levy!” Armadura grinned up at Momo.

“Hmm, I don’t know Mom.” Simon looked back at Erza, looking confused. “I- I want to learn about this world and their version of magic, of quirks, but I also don’t want to choose someone of the wrong kind.” I heard a snort and I grinned, Coraline looking at me strangely. I flicked by finger and Izuku went flying with a sudden yelp, landing on his back with a groan. He got up as Simon went to see if he was ok and Izuku pointly glared at me.

“Oops, sorry, did I do that?” I hold a hand over my mouth to hide my smile that would take away from my obviously mock innocence.

“That was mean and completely unnessecary Az.” he groans.

“Yeah sure nerd, he has, by now, a series of fifteen notebooks full of quirks he’s anaylized, not counting the entire ones he has dedicated to certain people. You want to know stuff like that Deku’s you’re best choice.” Katsuki scoffed and Simon stared at the blushing boy excitedly, a look Izuku had himself often.

“MINE!” he suddenly yells and Erza and Jellal chuckle. 

“And I believe that’s everyone now. You students may go back to your classes, those with a charge will be shown your new rooms at the end of school and anyhting you pack with your charge tonight will be taken here in the morning. All the students are dissmissed, the media may now ask questions.” Nezu annnounced. Everyone filed away quickly, and 1B walked next to us. 

“Of course the ‘great class 1A’ got a bunch of brats to take care of, 1B could do a much better job.” I froze, anger flaring up as I wrapped both arms around Coraline and snarled loudly, teeth bared. The meida turned towards us, everyone did.

“Don’t you ever tell me I can’t take care of a child Monoma. We never wanted to fight for our lives and you’re lucky I have as much self control as I do, otherwise you’d be dead right now for implying that we still wanted to have to fight for our lives much too soon.” I knew the media caught what I said, the air was restless and begged for me to control it. He looked down his nose at me with a scoff “and you think with how much trouble you attract that thos kids won’t die while in your ‘care’?”

I knew my eyes were glowing but I closed them and turned around, placing Coraline, who was as calm as could be, in a bubble of swirling air, before whipping aorund and kneeing Monoma hard in the gut. People oohed but I raised my leg up and brought it down on his hunched over figure. I looked at him for a minute and got my instincts to calm down.

“I think I’ll be just fine considering I went up against a nomu, that thing that was made to fight All Might, by myself at the USJ . . . and beat it too.” I grabbed my granddaughter and turned away, walking away as Shiro patted Ryoko who was wheezing with laughter along with some of the Earthland children. The Fioran mages were laughing and agreeing to something but at a small hand on my cheek, I looked at Coraline who looked at me with pure awe and I stopped, smiling and nuzzled her face before continuing to our classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hheeeyyy~ told you guys I had a plan for this! . . . well maybe I didn't tell you but I've been planning this for ages so it's an actual thing now. originally I was thinking I'd make it Jellal, but since Acnologia is the one who kill our five dragon parents he makes more sense to show up and make them scared but also angry. so I'll hopefully see you all a lot sooner this time.


	17. Notice

Hey, i realize i should've said somethinf bit if you hadnt noticed, this book is marked complete. No i did not give anyone any warning about this but the second book is out. I knew i wanted to make the dragon books a series and i wasnt sure where it would break so when it felt right i did break it into its secons book. Please continue the story with True Dragons Once More, and sorry again y'all

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the prologue, hope to see y'all soon! See ya next chapter hopefully!


End file.
